


Eterna Writes: Fire Emblem Three Houses Edition

by 8Eterna8



Series: Dimitri x Bylass Appreciation/FE3H Request TED Talks [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Potential Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Romance, more ships to be added as requests for them come in, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 68
Words: 52,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Eterna8/pseuds/8Eterna8
Summary: This is where all my requests from my tumblr page @fe3hscenarios will go! I just thought it would be nice for my fe ao3 fans to get a preview as well~The rating is marked as Explicit because I'm also allowing nsfw requests if anyone is interested. Not every request is rated E, however.If you'd like to send me an ask, please do so! I definitely love the ideas everyone has given me so far. I will try to update this as much as I can.You can check out my tumblr master-list post here: https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/188779091805/masterlist





	1. Felix x Reader Rated T

**Author's Note:**

> Request: What about Sylvain dragging Felix to fem Byleth to treat some blisters instead of Manuela bc she hits on him too much? Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! 
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Oooh I like this idea! Thanks for sending this anon.

  * Felix gets the blisters from training without his gloves on. The _one_ time Sylvain decides to train with him ends in disaster. That honestly shouldn’t surprise him by now, at least this time didn’t include a sobbing female.
  * “You should get those healed by that beautiful nurse, Manuela. You might even get extra treatment because of your looks.” Sylvain teases after wrenching the practice sword out of his hands. You’d think the man would have a lighter grip considering his condition. But nope, not Felix Hugo Fraldarius the man who makes _everything_ complicated.
  * The two of them together make the Ultimate Disaster™️ team.
  * “Unlike you Sylvain, I would prefer regular treatment. I don’t need women lapping at my heels like you do.” Uh oh, shots fired now. Sylvain looks around the room before he sees a familiar jacket from the corner of his eye.
  * “Oh Professor~ Felix here hurt himself and won’t get them treated.” Sylvain called, making their darling professor stop what she was doing to walk in their direction.
  * Felix gave Sylvain a smoldering glare as he finally manages to free his hands from Sylvain’s grip.
  * “Its only fair, especially after that comment. It hurt my feelings!” Sylvain responded in kind, not missing a beat when Felix attempted to jab his elbow into his side.
  * “…Sylvain…” Felix growled, only stopping when Byleth reached out to brush her fingertips against the forming bruises.
  * “We need to take you to Manuela-” Byleth started to say only for Felix to cut her off.
  * “I’d rather let my hands get infected.” Drama Queen Felix is always a joy. And he says Sylvain exaggerates too much.
  * “Right… well I should have some supplies in my room to soothe the pain.” Byleth states, looking up at the two males with a look of concentration. She’s probably trying to remember where she put everything.
  * “Is that so? I’m sure Felix would absolutely _**love**_ going with you to get them.” Sylvain surprisingly didn’t avoid this hit, resulting in him kneeling over in pain.
  * “Please ignore that oaf, I can stay here. These blisters aren’t even that severe.” Byleth only nodded, not bothering to mention the blush slowly spreading across Felix’s face.
  * “We won’t know until they’re treated. Its better to be safe than sorry.” Byleth carefully lifted his calloused hands up to inspect them closer. She let out a hum, murmuring to herself about the type of ointment to grab.
  * She turned to walk out of the hall, the sound of her heels clanking across the stone pavement gradually receded as she headed back to her room.
  * Still in his doubled over position, Sylvain let out a chuckle as he replayed how flustered Felix was.
  * “Oh, you really **do** have it bad for the Professor!” Was the sentence he managed to get out before Felix picked up his discarded blade to knock him onto his back.
  * “Shut it, Sylvain.” Felix glared down at the male. Any normal person would probably see this as terrifying but Sylvain simply laughed in his sleeve.
  * Note to self, don’t ever mess with Felix when it comes to Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! 
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules


	2. Ashe x Byleth Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: For Ashe, what would be his way of taking the first step in a relationship with female Byleth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! 
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Ashe is such a cutie! I hope you enjoy this, I’m going to use 2nd person to address Byleth!

  * During his student years in the monastery, you remembered those long nights of him telling you all about his favorite Faerghus knights.
  * He still has a bad habit of trying to help you whenever its humanely possible after 5 years. You constantly have to remind him about his limits and that you can always return the favor.
  * After confessing your feelings to each other, Ashe is quite unsure of what to do next in the relationship, and this makes him quite nervous. He’s only been exposed to familial love, so having you as his beloved is a entirely new realm.
  * Expect him to flush anytime you get in his personal space. He will tell you not to fret over it much, that he’s just not used to you actually being his girlfriend. Make sure to give this precious child time to think things over, he needs to gradually learn how to treate you. Especially now that your not just “professor” in his eyes anymore.
  * You might catch him in the library digging through books, trying to find any stories with a trace of romance.
  * **Minor spoilers below about Seteth.**
  * If all else fails and he’s moping around completely clueless, he would look to Seteth for assistance. He’d die of embarrassment if he ever asked Sylvain.
  * Out of all the faculty there, he’s one of the few that was married. Heck, he even had Flayn so Seteth must’ve done _something_ right.
  * **End of minor spoiler^^.**
  * Seteth is a tad bit hesitant in his responses as he doesn’t want to give Ashe the wrong advice. He tells him to simply start holding your hand.
  * Ashe.exe has shut down. The thought of holdinh your hand even intimidated him. You were known as the “Ashen Demon” for goodness sakes, how was he supposed to know if you’d even like him holding your hand.
  * But Seteth’s determined gaze somehow manages to influence him to go find you. Ashe had to politely decline at the thought of telling the second-in-command how it goes.
  * “H-Hey, would it be alright if I… held your hand?” Ashe shyly asks you after watching you distribute some lost items. You look down at his smaller hand and nod with a small smile.
  * If Ashe would’ve kept his gaze on you for a moment longer, he would’ve noticed the blush on your cheeks. But he was so focused on not letting his hands get overly sweaty. His first day at bow practice was 10x worse, especially after he almost hit Annette.
  * “What do you know? T-That wasn’t so bad-” Ashe started to say, only for his words to get caught in his throat when you leaned in to press your lips against his forehead. The soft feel of your lips made the flush on his face worsen and the hand that was joined in your own began to sweat even more.
  * “You don’t have to try so hard, you know? Let’s just take our time together.” You pulled away from him to look him straight in the eyes. He let out a breathless chuckle and clenched your hand tighter.
  * “I-Indeed, you’re absolutely right.” Is all he says before he leads you towards the nearest table outside. He wanted to keep your hand in his own for as long as he could.
  * Well, at least until he manages to move onto hugging…


	3. Claude x Reader Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Okay but what if Claude was secretly good at braiding hair and he somehow gets (begs) Byleth to let him braid her hair??? That just sounds like its too good to be true (sorryy for the spam!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! 
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Haha feel free to spam away! I haven’t played the GD route yet (my heart breaks at the thought of leaving the lions) so I don’t have a good understanding of Claude’s character yet.

  * Claude managed to perfect the art of braiding thanks to Hilda. He totally believes that his braid gives him a “cooler look” during his days at the monastery. You can bet that Claude takes down his hair every morning before he showers to redo it.
  * When he wore it in the past, no one really paid attention to detail he puts in that single section of hair. Every strand was brushed carefully before he entwines each strand neatly. Let it be know that: Claude *clap* is *clap* the *clap* braiding *clap* KING™️.
  * So when he sees his beloved teach walk out of her room with disheveled hair (well, more than usual) he internally loses it. How can his wonderful professor, the light of his life, his luminescent beacon walk around the monastery like _**that**_?? Although he didn’t wear a braid anymore, he’d never forgot how to do it.
  * This was a red alert emergency that needed to get fixed asap.
  * What would everyone else think when they see her hair flying in every direction. He knows you don’t care about most impressions, but every second he sees you like this makes his soul cry out in anguish. This calls for Claude to rise to action!
  * “G'morning teach! What are you up to on this fine morning?” Claude asks, taking this time to reach up and take his hands through your silky green strands. To his surprise, only a portion of your hair fell into place. The back of your head seems to be a mighty opponent.
  * You quirk an eyebrow at the man’s actions but decide not to question them. Even after all this time, he still hasn’t changed his ways. Almost every word that slipped from his mouth holds some sort of scheme behind it.
  * “I was going to tend to the flowers in the garden that I planted last month and then restock on weapons from the market. Why do you ask Claude?” You could’ve sworn that his grin somehow managed to grow larger before he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.
  * “That’s great! Would you mind if little ol’ me accompanied you for the day? I’m sure you can get way more done when the two of us put our heads together.” And it gives him an unlimited amount of chances to ask you if he can braid your hair.
  * You give him a once over to make sure that he’s alright before agreeing. He usually complains about you directing your attention solely on your duties and not towards him, so it was an odd change of pace. The man definitely didn’t mature over night and he definitely didn’t have a change of heart.
  * That was the moment that you were 100% sure that Claude von Reigan was up to something. But since you didn’t know what yet, you decided to play along for now.
  * The brunette followed closely beside you for the rest of the day, keeping a steady hand on your waist you went about your day. Despite the occasional hair grazes, he was being surprisingly good for once.
  * You decided to take care of restocking the army’s inventory first since you were preparing for battle pretty soon. Once you ticked off the last item, Claude let out a victory shout when he saw that you bought him a Silver Bow. Those things were mighty expensive and he wasn’t proficient enough to wield them in the past.
  * By the time he realized you were already kneeling over a flowerbed, wrist deep in harvesting them Claude quickly hurried over to you.
  * “Hey Teach?” The man kneeled down beside you, only to pluck an Anemone from the basket.
  * “Yes Claude?” You said casually and he had to stop his heart from skipping a beat when you leaned into his back. He was only a couple of inches away from touching your hair…
  * “Hypothetically, if I ever asked to braid your hair would you allow me to? Or at least let me brush it.” Claude finally asked, feeling the lump grow in his throat when you leaned back to make direct eye contact.
  * The two of you stared at each other, unblinking. It was as though you were having a telepathic conversation with him and the ever growing ‘pout’ was making you lose the fight.
  * The moment a small 'sure’ left your mouth, Claude immediately shifted from his position beside you to behind you. “I’m glad you agreed, I’d be more than happy to start now then!” To which you rolled your eyes at him.
  * “I was completely prepared to make you cave with my begging tactics, but that definitely works too.” Claude chuckled as he brushed through the tangled parts of her hair. He remembered the past when he had to follow you around the monastery and beg you until you finally agreed.
  * After he finally smoothed your hair out with the brush-gods knows where he pulled it from-Claude gently parted your hair into three. Despite your hair being heavily layered, it was actually pretty long once it was all brushed down.
  * When he looked over to check on you mid-braid, he noticed the way you were leaning on him and your eyes were half lidded. Shaking off his surprise, Claude continued to entwine his fingers in your hair until he finally reached the ends.
  * Shoot! From all the excitement, the one thing Claude forgot was something to tie the end with. Hmm he always carried extra metal accessories with him, so maybe you wouldn’t mind if he used it for your hair.
  * “Hey Teach? I’m finished with my masterpiece, you look pretty cute with your hair pulled back!” Claude spoke as he wrapped his arms over your neck and slumped forward where his chin rested on the crown of your hair.
  * Looking down, he saw your eyes were closed and your breathing quietly resounded through his ears.
  * Giving you another small smile, he pulled away and gently shifted you around until you were sound asleep on his shoulder.


	4. Bernadetta x Male Byleth Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Most of the girls compete for M!Byleth’s attention only to find out that Bernadetta is spending time with him while everyone else is distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! 
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Omg this would be any Byleth’s worst nightmare. Imagine having 10+ girls fawning over you.

  * It all started when a girl from another class snuck into Byleth’s classroom early to put chocolate on his desk. All the girls present in the room then proceeded to internally freak out when Byleth actually _smiled_ (it was only the slightest of smiles) at the box of homemade sweets.
  * They all made a telepathic pact to try and get Byleth to smile at them since its such a rare sight. Its not like half of them are completely smitten by him or anything…
  * After flirting with the guards, Dorothea hands him a box of confectionery goods for him to snack on while he’s working. She gives him a hint that “he can always come find her if he wants some more”.
  * Mercedes is an expert at baking and makes him a souffle at lunch time. Byleth thinks that the action was random but gives her his thanks as he eats it. The second he bit into it, his eyes widened a small fraction and he continued to eat (almost choking a few times).
  * Petra attempts to make you food inspired by Brigid. As a hunter she knew how to cook in order to survive. And with her looking at him with such a blazing stare, he had no choice but to eat the food. He can barely inhale from all the spices that raid his mouth.
  * Hilda who’s sitting right next to Byleth nearly doubles over in laughter as she tries to pat the professor on his back to help the food go down. But all she’s doing is hitting him and making his back ache from the impact.
  * Annette returns to the table with a glass of water that he reached for immediately to chug down…which really only made the situation worse since the stubborn spices wouldn’t go down.
  * Ingrid is in the corner shaking her head at her friends child-like behavior. Its not like she attempted to make Byleth a dish or anything….
  * Marianne, who’s sitting at the farthest corner of the table quietly finishes her food before running off to the stables, afraid that her misfortune affected Byleth.
  * The craziness takes a turn and all the girls end up arguing with each other over who started the chaos. Did Mercedes use too much sugar in her souffle? Or did Petra use too many spices in her dish?
  * Byleth took this moment to quietly sneak out of the dining hall unnoticed to get some fresh air.
  * He came across Bernadetta sitting at a table all by herself with her food untouched. Byleth cleared his throat to get some of the remains of Petra’s dish out of his throat. The noise caused her to look up at him in surprise, not expecting him to visit her after listening to all the girls plan their dishes.
  * “Do you mind if I sit with you?” Byleth calmly asked, totally not eyeing the extra glass of milk that she had with a plate of cookies.
  * “S-Sure, Professor!” Bernadetta squeaked out before shoving the last bit of her meal into her mouth to keep her from embarrassing herself.
  * For the rest of the hour, they ate in comfortable silence and she even shared her cookies and milk with him!
  * This was the moment Byleth learned to only eat lunch with 2 people at a time to prevent utter chaos. But at least now he knows just who to spend time with when he just wants to enjoy someone else’s company.


	5. Felix x Reader & Dimitri x Reader Relationship Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I please request for Felix (and possibly Dimitri if you feel up to it!) how he shows affection, his behaviors in a relationship as opposed to friendship, that sort of thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading!
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

You definitely can get Felix and Dimitri! I’m planning on S-Supporting Felix in my next BL run, he’s a precious (and fiesty) bean.

**Felix:**

  * Felix is the type of person who needs a long list of benefits in order to attempt to befriend you. Are you able to hold your own in combat? That’s already a ticked box.
  * Can he tolerate your presence for more than 3 minutes of his life? It looks like your already beating Sylvain and they’ve been friends for years.
  * He starts to notice you in a more romantic sense when he notices how you remain completely honest with him, no matter what. It makes him feel like a regular person-which is pretty rare to find-and you treat everyone fairly.
  * Felix also knows that he can be pretty stubborn so he definitely needs someone strong willed to help correct him. Nothing too severe like Ingrid, but someone who knows how to fight back. Especially when he’s being extra edgy.
  * I honestly believe his idea of a quality date is sword training. So when you ask him to meet you at the training grounds after the lecture he gets _very_anxious. He’ll constantly wonder if you somehow just know that he likes you.
  * He tried playing it off and being ‘casual’ but his wandering mind only caused him to lose his grip on the hilt of his sword and fall to the ground. His eyes would widen in surprise as they look up at your disheveled features. He’ll definitely make the connection when he realizes he only feels this way around you.
  * It goes on like this for a while until Sylvain decides to interfere and help you out. You were completely clueless as to why Felix was acting so strange. To save Felix the trouble, he tells you that Mr. Edgelord has feelings for you.
  * Believe it or not, Felix considers Sylvain as a cherished friend-despite all the stress- and he is fully aware that you can’t be together without Sylvain being involved somehow.
  * Sylvain will also warn you that you need to be the one to take initiative and confess to Felix because it will take the man far too long to confess his true emotions. He’s so used to doing everything for political reasons or because of his family name, he’s never really taken initiative to reach out to others.
  * Give him a couple of months to get used to being in a relationship with you. He’ll start slow by spending more time with you and learning more about your hobbies. He might even start holding you by the waist when your out together!

**Dimitri:**

  * Dimitri is a special case. If you maintained a solid friendship with him during the days of the monastery, he already holds you in high regard.
  * After the loss of a man he loved dear, Dimitri will definitely need your love and support. Even if that means standing over in the corner of the training grounds while he trains on some practice dummies (at one in the morning).
  * He will definitely notice your dedication to him as a friend and he will take initiative in knowing about your likes and dislikes. When you ask why, he’ll just say that “its good for him to know more about his friends” even if he won’t make direct eye contact with you.
  * Whenever he sees Sylvain attempt to flirt with you, Dimitri can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. And he only had an inkling of a suspicion why it was happening.
  * What finally made him realize that he’s in love with you is the moment you take a hit for him in battle. Dimitri is absolutely mortified as he looks over at you barely managing to stand properly. After swiftly taking them out, he hurries over to you and helps you to stand.
  * Manuela allows him to stay in the infirmary with you while you heal because his glare was enough to even scare her. He never left your side to sleep or eat. He was used to it by now or at least he should be.
  * After a days rest, you open your eyes to see him looking down at you with unkempt hair and deep bags under his eyes. Your mom mode activates even though your injured and you tell him to go rest.
  * Only for an argument to break out and you propose that he sleeps in the same bed as you. When he looks at you with a small blush creeping up on his pale cheeks, Dimitri can only nod in acceptance.
  * This is the moment where he confesses to you. No dagger, no extravagant event like Mercedes and Sylvain tried to coax him into doing. It was just the two of you and it turned out better than he expected! Watching you fall in battle made him realize that he needed to convey his emotions before its too late. He already has enough regrets clinging to him.
  * Dimitri is very touched starved and now that he’s in a relationship, he makes up for every second he spent without you by showering you in affection.
  * We’re talking: cheek/forehead kisses, hand holding, hugging, etc. The only thing he won’t do is kiss you since he wants that moment to be special.
  * No matter how long your together, its pretty easy to make the blonde blush (please take advantage of it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: More Dimitri!


	6. Dimitri x Fem Byleth Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If we’re allowed requests, then…how about a fem Byleth x Dimitri one? Like, this one takes place in the timeskip one? Dimitri is still insane, and Byleth has been taking care of him much earlier before the others arrive for their class reunion, though she has to deal with Dimitri’s harsh, rough, and slightly abusive behavior for a while. What if she got pregnant by him during the war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading!
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

More reasons for me to cry over my son Dimitri? Coming right up! This will use 2nd point of view for Byleth!

  * Its been 5 years since they’ve met and all Dimitri can see her as is a “ghost haunting his very existence” so he tries his hardest to ignore her. Byleth doesn’t approve, no matter how many times he’s yelled at her to “leave him be”.
  * Dimitri has a bad habit of pacing in front of the cathedral glass at night. Although a large portion of the church was gone, he found minimal comfort there.
  * You would patrol the perimeter of the monastery and go hunting after you finished. By the time you returned to the demolished entrance of the church, its always night time. And since you refused to leave his side, you decide to make a makeshift campsite out of debris and broken pew chairs.
  * Despite listening to his loud mumblings, Byleth managed to close her eyes for a couple of minutes. Yes, you were well aware that you have a whole bed waiting a couple of alms away. But you felt that it would be unfair to leave him alone with his thoughts any longer. You wanted to end his mental struggle and let him know that you were here for him.
  * When you first wake up, you noticed the chill that raked your body. Slowly standing to your feet, she felt the fluffiness of a coat fall from her shoulders. You looked down with bleary eyes and picked up the familiar black and white fur cloak.
  * Looking around the dark monastery, you were able to locate Dimitri sitting near the barely stroked fire. Smelling your approach before he even recognized it was you, a growl rumbled through his chest.
  * You remain neutral to his odd behavior and simply placed the cloak over his shoulders before you sit down next to him.
  * “Thank you for letting me borrow your cloak. Its very warm.” You gave him a small smile as you reached into your inventory to pull out the deer meat you managed to hunt. With a few sticks, you were successful in reviving the fire and you would have a meal.
  * Honestly, looking at the man beside you, you really wanted to ask him about all that transpired in the last 5 years. To see Dedue not at his side already spoke volumes.
  * “That woman has a habit of sending patrol units here at the beginning of every month.” Dimitri muttered, watching the meat glaze over gradually.
  * “Does she know that you live here then? We really need to find everyone else so we can-” You start to say, only for your words to be cut off by his infurious glare.
  * “If you haven’t looked around, ‘everyone else’ is _gone_. Gone off to live their lives in peace as the Empire takes from them. No matter how much they try to resist her, she rules of Faerghus with a iron fist. And for that…I must have her head!” Dimitri yelled, his voice cracking as his hand carefully rested over his eye.
  * Days turned into months and you realized things continued just like this. Every day, he mumbles about his friends and family. Some moments are filled with nostalgia like when his father honored him with his first sword. And other moments that almost made you cry listening to, like Dedue’s ultimate sacrifice to save Dimitri from execution.
  * But this day in particular really stood out because he spoke of you in a heated whisper with tears falling down from his face. You didn’t realize it but listening to him talk about his past was oddly therapeutic to him. Even though you knew it was unhealthy because he stubbornly refuses to face the present and live for the future.
  * “Its only then that the ghosts of my beloved friends and family will leave me to live the rest of my life in peace. Even your ghost, the one constantly scolding me for me inevitable failures, will finally be silenced.” Dimitri’s body shook and you couldn’t help but place a comforting hand on his shoulder.
  * “I can at least vouch for myself and say that I’m not an illusion. I was unconscious under rubble for 5 years.” You joked as you nibbled on your piece of meat once more. Deep down, you knew that these moments you shared were important. If everyone were here already, you would be too overwhelmed to try and help Dimitri. This was a slow process but you believed that it would only be a matter of time before he came to his senses.
  * “Professor, why do you continue to stay here with me? You could’ve took this opportunity to join her Imperial crusade or joined Claude. But why seek me out? Why did you choose me?” He questioned, looking up at you with such a hopeless expression. As if he expected the truth to be uglier than what it was.
  * You stood up from your spot, honestly taken aback by his moment of weakness. He was always too entangled in his own thoughts to properly engage you in conversation half of the time. The other half you spent arguing over beliefs of the dead.
  * Walking over to the man, you reached out and carefully placed a hand on his head. Carding your fingers through his hair, you silently pushed him into the curve of your thigh. In this moment, you also realized how vulnerable he’s made himself to you. You feel that this was going to be a rare moment and that only made your hold on him tighter.
  * “I chose you and you alone because I care deeply for you. I won’t ever leave you again to fight, Dimitri. I’m here for you…. _I’m here_.” The grip he had on your metal boot loosened, only for the male to wrap his arms precariously around your waist. You stayed like that for as long as you could, at least until the knots in your back began to protest. That’s what you get for sleeping on pews.
  * By the time everyone else joins you, Dimitri is less bitter during the reunion. His mind is still hell bent on destroying Edelgard, but he acknowledges that his friends are there to assist him. He’s also aware that in the back of his mind if he were to lash out, he’d incur your wrath. The fact that he’s never seen you blind with rage always made him hold his tongue whenever he spoke with someone.
  * The death of his dearest friend Rodrigue would’ve drove him to the brink if it wasn’t for the arrival of Dedue. Seeing his friend breathing and well helped him to gradually understand not to take death so close to heart. That he doesn’t need to carry them on his shoulders with lingering regret. With the combat help of you and Dedue, Dimitri finally came to his senses.
  * And it left him with the inevitable feeling of helplessness every time he interacted you. No one ever showed him that much dedication (besides Dedue) and patience. The feelings he had for you from his monastery days rekindled with little ignition and he just knew that he needed to make you his.
  * He didn’t think he could live a life without you as his lover. The thought of it ran a shudder down his spine.
  * After getting rid of that *cough* sexual tension, Dimitri can finally concentrate on the outcome of the war. While he knew crushing the empire was important, he also knew that Rodrigue would want him to take back the Kingdom from Cornelia’s hands.
  * During one particularly long war meeting, you found yourself getting lightheaded as you spoke. A sudden twinge of pain entered the back of your head and you ended up falling over on Seteth.
  * No one could really do anything besides let Manuela and Mercedes carefully tend to you on the nearest sofa with Dimitri close behind them. Falling on Seteth managed to save you from another concussion thankfully.
  * By the time they were finished, Manuela grabbed Dimitri by the front of his armor and asked, “what have you done?!” shaking him wildly. The blonde can only look at her in confusion, not knowing what she was referring to.
  * “She’s pregnant, Dimitri! Oh this is great news, now you have a heir.” Mercedes said a little too loudly and the rest of the members all stared at him in disbelief. Sure, they’d heard rumors of them being together but not like that. When did they even manage to find the _time_ to????
  * Another loud thud resounds through the room as Dimitri kneeled in front of Byleth with shimmering blue eyes. He was….. he’s going to be a Father?
  * This gives him another reason to take back the Kingdom, he wants life for your unborn child to be one of utter happiness. He finally has someone od his own to call him Father!
  * Hands down, Dimitri lets Sylvain and Felix fight over #1 godfather rights. Ingrid doesn’t even need to lift a finger, she’s instantly made a god mother along with Mercedes.
  * Expect a lot of overprotective snuggles from the Father-to-be.


	7. Jeralt & Byleth (Side Sylvain x Fem! Byleth) Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fem! Byleth x any male student in any house (Featuring overprotective Jeralt). Byleth had gotten so popular, she attracted the attention of pretty much the male population of the students, especially with her type of clothing. But beware of papa bear Jeralt! Plus, can you make it so that he sometimes participates in Byleth’s classes during his free time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading!
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Oooh. And since I started my morning off with burning Sylvain, I’ll make him face Papa Jeralt’s wrath too~

  * When Byleth first started instructing the Blue Lions house, Jeralt wasn’t all too worried. He trained his daughter in the art of combat and taught her every strategy he ever used, so he had faith that you could handle yourself.
  * But then… he finds out that your dating the playboy, Sylvain and his #protectatallcost mode is activated.
  * He makes _sure_ to sit that kid down over a nice cup of tea to pick out his intentions for dating his daughter. When he sees that Sylvain is at least honest in his answers he decides to give the kid some benefit of the doubt. But he definitely warns him not to break Byleth’s heart or else he’s coming after his ass. And no previous evasion maneuvers that Sylvain learned over the years can save him. Don’t mess with Papa Jeralt, he definitely means business.
  * And what’s this? Those wandering eyes from the Prince of Faerghus or those lingering touches from Lonato’s kid definitely make his eyebrows raise. Especially when the group of boys ask you for “extra tutoring sessions” after lectures, Papa Jeralt is on the case.
  * Once he’s free from the Knights of Seiros long enough to spend some time with Byleth, he lets her know that he’s going to be a “special guest” for a couple of class periods. When Sylvain found out, he’s a nervous wreck thinking that Byleth told him something bad and now the hunt is on. She has to calm him down and explain that he just wants to see how she’s doing. Phew, Sylvain dodged a bullet there.
  * You can bet that Jeralt will pull up the nearest chair and sit with his back up against the chalkboard close by her desk. This way, Jeralt can have a full deadpan stare radius for any boy that looks at her with lecherous intent.
  * He’s not the type of parent to tell his daughter to change her choice of clothes but he does suggest that she only bends over when completely necessary. (Thank god Seteth isn’t her Father or else he’d _demand_ she change clothes)
  * If he suspects one of the boys doing it, you can bet that he makes them go through rigorous endurance training. And then he’ll even throw Alois into the mix if he’s feeling extra ruthless.


	8. Dorothea x Reader NSFW Rated E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey mod eterna!! I hope you enjoy writing for this blog :0 could i request some nsfw headcanons for dorothea?? like how she is in bed. thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading!
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

No problem! I wasn’t able to recruit her in enough time but I did read her support and oh boy. And I am enjoying myself! Its definitely fun to interact with everyone~

***Nsfw/Explicit Warning***

  * As we’ve seen, Dorothea is very hands on with practically anything she does. So when she finally gets intimate with you, expect her to pour all of her passion out to you. If you weren’t already blushing from the heated conversation, you definitely are now.
  * A lot of people believe that she’s a harcore dom or sub but she’s truly a switch! There’s moments where she wants to hold your hands in her own as she undulates her lithe body over yours, wanting to hear you call her name. And then she’s got moments where she just needs you to shower her in affection by trailing kisses down her body. One of her biggest turn ons is receiving body praise. She was always held at a high standard by everyone at the opera house but she wanted someone to value her _entirely_.
  * Oh, did I forget to mention that she absolutely loves having sex with her clothes on? The feel of the fabric heightening the pleasure you both feel as you rut against each other. Dorothea will blush in class sometimes, thinking about your touch when she’s supposed to be concentrating. But she can’t help it when she sees you walk around in those same clothes that you used when you pinned her down with a passionate makeout in the corner of your room.
  * Once you both climax, she is definitely a big spoon. Being able to cuddle with you in her arms is one of her most cherished moments. To be able to feel your warmth seep into her cold body, renewing her desire for a round 2.
  * She’s definitely the type to have sex until dawn, until the both of you are complete satiated.


	9. Felix, Seteth, Hubert & Lorenz Relationship Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello ! Can i request some relationship headcanon with Felix, Seteth, Hubert and Lorenz pls ? Thx ! (Prepared yourself i will probably spam you with a lot of command once you do this one xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading!
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Hello!! You definitely can request all these good bois. I only talked to Hubert a few times so please bare with me! (In truth all of them are boyfriend material *drops mic*) I’m going to use fem! Byleth if that’s alright♡.

[ **Felix and Dimitri Relationship Hcs** ](https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186946007355/may-i-please-request-for-felix-and-possibly)

**Seteth**:

  * Seteth has to come to terms that he likes you first. After months of analyzing your every movement, his suspicions fade after you save Flayn. Even though he’d been so rude to you, you went out of your way to save her. That in itself gives him more than enough reason to trust you.
  * When he finally joins your ranks, Seteth gets the full Professor Mode experience. Watching as you train everyone with a steady hand is definitely something he pays attention to. (Definitely thinking your wife material but he will never reveal that)
  * After late study nights helping him become more proficient with swords, the resolve he has to help you discover more of about yourself. This is also his tactic to learn more about you for future reference.
  * The moment he realized that he’s in love with you was after you spent hours fishing for the best fish. Whenever he sees you and Flayn spend time together, it honestly warms his heart because he feels like he has a family again.
  * Before he even thinks about confessing to you, he makes sure to discuss it with Flayn. He wants to make sure that she is comfortable with him bringing someone into their family. She gives him a thumbs up and rushes him off to confess to you. Flayn already sees you as a big sister so its only time that it becomes official!
  * He struggles for a couple days, fighting with the doubt that you would reject him because of his age or identity. Seeing you take care of the Saint Cichol statue makes him even more flustered.
  * Flayn’s determined stare is what finally pushes him to take action. Seteth will ask you to tea time and all the while, he’s trying to stop his tea cup from clattering against the plate. Damn this nervous habit of his!
  * He takes a long sip of tea before clearing his throat to speak. After somehow managing to pull through the confession, he has to thank the Divine Seiros that you accepted his feelings.
  * He reached for your hand from across the table and looked at you with love and adoration. He wanted to engrave your flustered expression into his memory. Your cuteness might end up being the death of him and Seteth actually wouldn’t mind it.
  * He’s very prudent when it comes to affection. Seteth especially clams up when Flayn is in the room and tries to stay on his “best behavior”. The only thing he will do in front of her is hold your hand.
  * Even in the comfort of his own room with the door locked, Seteth is very stiff with showing his affection. Maybe a nice message from his favorite Professor will help👀.
  * Definitely the type of snuggler to cage you in his arms. He enjoys pressing his nose into your hair and listening to your soft breathing.

**Hubert**:

  * This man holds you at a high regard after you saved Edelgard from a bandit attack. He definitely wants to “return the favor” and tells you to just say the word.
  * He’s… actually surprised when you say that you just want to get to know him better??? No one in their right mind has ever wanted to hold a conversation with him unless they had an agenda.
  * So he waits, knowing that you will reveal your true intentions one of these days. But as he spends more time with you, the more he sees just how much you actually care. Hubert somehow allowed his heart to get involved in the process. Now, he can’t even look you in the face properly and if he does he tries his best to glare at you.
  * Seeing you take care of the future Empress also fuels his affection. He tries to erase the image out of his head of the two of you serving her faithfully.
  * Hubert definitely asks for Edelgard for permission to confess to you. He wants to assure her that even though he has these overwhelming emotions concerning you, it wouldn’t blind him from his duty.
  * After he finally confesses to you (along with 50 rules for you to follow so that he doesn’t “stray from his duty”) he barely touches you unless he asks for your permission in advance. If you thought Seteth was stiff, Hubert is a whole different level of prudence.
  * Hubert will finally get used to pda months after you start dating. When he’s not attending to Edelgard, his mind constantly wanders to you. The monumental step for the two of you is when he allows you to hold his hand.
  * Definitely becomes grumpy when you forget to give him attention.
  * When you start to feel overwhelmed with everything, Hubert will step up and act as your human planner. Its the least he can do for the woman who bears the weight of the world on her shoulders.

**Lorenz**:

  * This boy sees you as a valuable asset to the golden deer’s and will make sure that you feel valued. He doesn’t want you getting intrigued by the other two houses.
  * Outside of lectures, it was rare at first for Lorenz to pay you any attention. Afterall, a noble only needs to form a teacher-student relationship. Anything more would be idiocracy.
  * Is what he originally thought but that only lasted so long.
  * After dinner, Lorenz watched you run around with student’s lost items, he can’t help but be intrigued by your charitable actions. If it were up to him, they’d have to find it on their own time. It was their own fault that they lose things, the Professor shouldn’t have to do this. But here you were…
  * From his dorm room, he can see you leave from the gardening house with empty bags of mulch. Curiousity being his middle name, he asks you about it the next day. When you explain that you were trying to plant some mixed seeds and the cultivation wasn’t going too well.
  * Seeing that disappointment look on your face is what drives him to action and he takes it upon himself to help you out. He can get the upper hand over all his other classmates if he assists you after all.
  * Seeing you produce tea leaves, Lorenz can’t help but mention how he misses drinking tea with his Father. The aroma of the Bergamot leaves reminding him of home.
  * He doesn’t expect you to remember his moment of weakness and is quite shocked when you present him with a tea set along with the Bergamot you harvested the other day. It makes his heart swell with affection and this is where his snobbish facade falls through.
  * Lorenz lets his feelings fester over a couple of months. He wants to make sure the utter adoration he feels for you is genuine and that your susceptible to his horrendous flirting skills. He definitely needs tips from Sylvain because you don’t seem to understand any of his attempts.
  * Finally, he invites you to tea in his room away from prying eyes (and Claude’s teasing wrath) where he confesses his interest in you. Not as a student or friend, but as a man.
  * He’s definitely the type to see pda as “uncouth” and sinful. Lorenz prefers to have long dates with the two of you walking through quiet sections of the monastery. He wants your attention to be all on him and maybe, just maybe, he’ll kiss you on the crowm of your hair when he sees you being undeniably cute. Those moments are an ‘emergency’ to him and he bends his strict rules slightly.
  * He definitely loves visiting your room after a long night of grading papers with a hot cup of tea. This boy loves serving you.
  * While your the Mom™️ to everyone else, Lorenz takes it upon himself to mother hen you when he sees your not eating or sleeping.


	10. Felix x Fem! Byleth Jealously Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Huuiiii, I do love Felix (and Dimitri too.) <3 If you still take requests I would love something with a jealous Byleth who sees or hears her Felix talk to Dorothea... And she feels bad for being jealous. And maybe Dr. Love a. K. A. Sylvain wants to help her?Anyway, thank you for these fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading!
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Oooh Sylvain is a Love Doctor now? Especially after all the girls he's made cry throughout his supports lol if anything he knows the best strats to break up with a girl😅.

* * *

  * Byleth never really was the jealous type, she hardly cared who Felix talked to when she was away. Their relationship is still new and she's learning about boundaries. If he lets her speak to anyone she likes then she should do the same.
  * While talking with Sylvain about his sword proficiency, Byleth sees Felix talking with Dorothea out of the corner of her eye. The two them talking wasn't something that bothered her, but Sylvain decided to stop there and watch.
  * "Professor, why don't we watch this? I don't think I've ever seen Felix actually talk to a female that's not Ingrid." The deadpan look that she gives him in enough to shut him up temporarily. Before she responds, she hears a girlish chuckle from Dorothea and she immediately refocuses on their expressions. A pang of sadness made her chest ache, her eyes solely concentrating on his stern features.
  * Felix takes a step back when Dorothea flirtatiously taps on his shoulder, his face a light shade of pink from whatever she was telling him. He was never that animated in their conversations...
  * "Oh Professor~ How about we give Felix a taste of his own medicine? Sure, he'll kill me for it later but it'll be worth it." Sylvain asked as he reached up to brush some of her hair out of her face. The simple gesture made her close her eyes to avoid getting any stray pieces in her eye.
  * Again, Byleth was interrupted before she could tell Sylvain that it wasn't the best idea. She opened her eyes to see Felix towering over her with a deadly glare directed at Sylvain.
  * "Give me one good reason to keep your head attached to your body, Sylvain." Felix growled, automatically reaching for the hand that was intertwined into her hair. Only he could gently caress her fluffy green hair in the darkness of night. Only he could hold her like a fragile piece of glass and breathe in her subtle earth scent.
  * "Dude, chill! I'm just helping the Professor get some leaves out of her hair. See?" Sylvain said, turning his hand over in by the male's grip to reveal a dark brown leaf.
  * Where on earth did he keep that? Is that the excuse he uses on nobles and they're fathers?
  * "Oh..." Felix let out a cough, honestly not expecting Sylvain to be... innocent for once. Byleth looks over at him with a scolding gaze that screamed "apologize", forcing him to turn to Sylvain.
  * "I'm glad you didn't try anything you big oaf." Not remotely close to an apology but its a start at least. It's the closest thing to an apology Sylvain will ever get.
  * Just when they were about to call it a day, they all turned to see Dorothea approaching them. Byleth averted her gaze.
  * "So Felix, don't tell me you already asked her on a date? We didn't even get to discuss the details yet!" Dorothea _please_... you're ruining the surprise!
  * "You wanted to take me on a date, Felix?" She asks, crossing her arms under her chest and her head titled slightly. Felix couldn't meet her stare for long before he shuffled his feet and fiddled with his sleeve.
  * " Well, yeah. I wanted to spend the day with you doing whatever you want. _**I just though I'd have more time to prepare**_." Felix said as Byleth reached out to join their hands. Feeling her cold fingers press gently against his blazing hot hand reeled him back from lashing out at Dorothea.
  * At least now he knows that like Sylvain, Dorothea is another person that can't hold her water. He would have better luck talking with Mercedes.


	11. Twin AU: M! Byleth x Flayn and F! Byleth x Seteth Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Twins AU where F!Byleth X Seteth and M!Byleth X Flayn but Seteth doesn't approve of M!Byleth and Flayn doesn't approve of F!Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading!
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Oh boy, imagining both Byleths’ occupying the same reality is definitely interesting. I hope you enjoy! Byleth = Male Byleth and Bylass = Female Byleth.

* * *

  * Byleth and Flayn are the first to start dating and Seteth definitely doesn’t approve! No man shall taint his precious Flayn.
  * Any time the three of them are in the same space, expect Seteth to overwhelm Byleth with a million and one questions about his daughter and what he’s doing with her. Byleth mostly spends his time fishing with Flayn on the docs, listening to her talk about the different types of fish in the lake.
  * Byleth tries to fix the gap by getting his beloved twin sister to get with Seteth. Was it a distraction? Maybe..
  * Did it work? Absolutely!
  * Is Flayn comfortable with the situation? Not at _all_.
  * Sure she liked seeing Seteth with someone to love, but it also made her feel forgotten. So she isn’t entirely happy about them being together.
  * Seteth spends 2/3’s of his schedule spending time with Bylass and inviting her over to drink tea. When they’re done, he likes to teach her about the history of the church and how they view Seiros.
  * Dinner with the four of them is absolutely awkward. No one really speaks to each other as they all dig into their food.
  * Flayn asking how far Seteth and Bylass have gone in their relationship makes him choke on his soup. _Where has his dearest Flayn’s innocence gone_?


	12. Mercedes x Reader Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I request Mercedes with a depressed s/o?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! 
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Aw sure! I hope Mercedes radiance uplifts the rest of your day♡. I definitely love her dearly~

* * *

  * After a grueling certification test, you could only stare at the small F on the corner of your test paper. The sad thing is that Professor Byleth had such high hopes that you’d pass the bow knight test. You were one point close to passing for Seiros sake! How were you supposed to know the average temperature of a horse’s body?!
  * Feeling dejected, you managed to find yourself stumbling up the steps until you were in front of Mercedes room. Carefully knocking on the door, you let out a small whimper as her dainty hands guided you into her room.
  * Sitting on her bed, she patted the space next to her and asked if you’d “like to lay on her lap and talk about the day.” And of course, you snuggle up close to her and bury your nose into her abdomen.
  * You explained to her the amount of stress that you felt. From Professor Byleth picking you to raise your proficiency with horses and the lack of motivation you felt didn’t help either. You told her that you didn’t want to disappoint the Professor by failing and yet, you did anyways. All those long nights of studying with Ingrid didn’t pay off at all.
  * You honestly felt like you were letting everyone down…
  * Mercedes listens to your plight, only adding to the conversation with soft hums of acknowledgment.
  * “Don’t be sad, s/o! I wasn’t the best with bows when I first started. If it wasn’t for Ashe and the Professor I wouldn’t even be able to hold the quiver in my hands without the bow flying away!” Mercedes pipes in with a small yet comforting smile on her face. You wrapped your arms around her waist and inhaled her sugary scent.
  * “I’m sure that Professor is proud of you for trying, I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so happy. And if you ever need me to help you, I will try my best!” Mercedes says, her fingertips lightly dancing over your face and pulling your hair behind your ears.
  * “I had a feeling that you would confide in me first and I’m so happy!” She practically gleams, a soft beacon of light as she presses her lips against your ear. Feeling your ears get hot, you snuggled closer until your nose tickled her side.
  * “A-ahaha, quit it! You’ll ruin the surprise I made for you.” She chuckles and you hear the soft thud of something resting on the bed.
  * “Now open wide!” With closed eyes, you lazily shifted your body around to open your mouth for her. You didn’t want to ruin the surprise after all. Taking a large bite out of the fluffy goodness caused you to groan as the sweet taste blossomed in your mouth.
  * Feeling a little better, you open your eyes slightly to see her looking down at you with adoration. Yet the furrow in her brow was the tell sign that something was bothering her.
  * “I just want you to be happy, s/o. That’s all…” The moment this words left her mouth, you felt a pang of sadness. It was enough that you were feeling down in the dumps but you never wanted to see her sad.
  * “Well then, the feeling is mutual Mercie. I love you soo much!” You said, psyching yourself for her sake as you peck her on the lips. Seeing her sad was enough to make you go buy her a million puppies if at least one of them made her happy.
  * The rest of the day is definitely spent lounging on her bed covered muffin crumbs as the two of you lay against each other.


	13. Ashe x Reader Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: headcanons/fic (whichever's easier!) about ashe having a crush on a classmate so what does he do? in a moment a weakness, takes sylvain's advice. serenade them at night at the door of their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading!
> 
> https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Omg my precious son! I know speakers don’t exist in fe but I can definitely see him standing outside with speaker (and barely able to hold onto it). Reader is a bit blunt with her feelings because someone needs to push the relationship forward😄.

* * *

  * Ashe is absolutely weak when it comes to you. Sharing the same desk with you, passing little notes during lectures, and eating lunch together makes him feel like he’s already dating you. In the back of his mind, he kinda hoped that you feel the same way because he is a nervous wreck.
  * If you think his stutters are bad during normal conversation, he’s 10x worse when it comes to you. This precious child is scrambling just to try and say hello to you. But you’re always patient with him, waiting for him to calm down before responding.
  * Sylvain sees his struggle and decides to step in before you get the wrong idea. He suggests that Ashe asks you out for tea and while you are preparing to leave the dorm, play a couple of strings on a guitar. Where they managed to find a guitar, no one knows but let’s just say House Gautier has influence.
  * When you exit the dorm to see him gently strumming the guitar, your heart swells with excitement as he puts down the instrument to take your hand.
  * “I-I wanted to say thank you for spending time with me. I’m sure you have better things to be doing right now!” Ashe stutters and you insist that everything is fine. He walks you down the narrow walkways of the monastery to the group of tables sitting under an arch.
  * Steam spewed from a fresh cup of tea and you let out a happy cry when you see your favorite cookies resting on ceramic plates. Chocolate chip!
  * “Wow Ashe! How did you know that these are my favorite?” You asked, taking a large bite of the delicious sweet. He looks side to side, trying not to think about the long list of people he owes favors to. Getting information on you was a lot harder than he thought…
  * “Ah I’m glad, please think of it as a lucky guess! I quite like them myself.” Phew, one arrow avoided. All he has to do it make sure you enjoy yourself which shouldn’t be too hard.
  * “That’s news to me mister! Your just as sweet as these cookies, I can tell you made them yourself.” You said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ashe nearly dropped his tea cup in surprise. S-Sure, he’s used to everyone complimenting his cooking but it was different coming from you. And, he rarely baked so he was glad that these satisfied you.
  * “… Well I’m just glad that my baking suits your tastes. I’m sure you’ve had classier meals from Faerghus.” At the slightest mention of your heritage, a sad smile tugged at your lips. You paused for a second before sipping your tea.
  * “No, not really. I’d say your cooking is far better than any ‘esteemed chef’ my father hires.” You compliment once more, taking note of the way the flush made his pale freckles darken.
  * “If I had my way, I’d totally ask you to marry me if it wasn’t for the fact that my Father has someone in mind. In my eyes, you’d be the perfect husband.” You just continue to shock him tonight! He’s only used to you keeping friendly conversation with you since the Professor has a odd habit of giving them duty. (Even Byleth is in on the shipping scheme. They need that non-existent S-Support).
  * “I….I’m quite honored to hear you say that! Is there any reason in particular that you’d p-pick me of all people?” Ashe whispered from behind the safety of his tea cup. Although there was hardly any tea left, he continued to sip for the sake of his sanity. Is this too good to be true???
  * “Oh Ashe, are you kidding me? The way how you care for others and that you’re willing to anything for even a complete stranger is endearing! That’s one of the main reasons why I lo-” You rant, not believing that Ashe sees himself so low on the list of guys. To you, his status doesn’t matter at all! You had to hold yourself back before you started to say something you’d regret.
  * “Main reason…?” By now, Ashe was clinging onto the edge of his chair for dear life. He couldn’t help but wonder if this is all staged. When he looked into your eyes to see such a fiery passion, he knew that you were serious…
  * “I…..I!” You start to stutter, looking everywhere but the boy in front of you. If you thought his blush was bad, the complete flush of your face was definitely worse.
  * Feeling a tad bold, Ashe reached across the table to gently lace his hand into yours. When you looked up at him, he had the most angelic expression…
  * You already started so you might as well face your fears. Deep breath…
  * “I really like you Ashe, more than you can possibly imagine.” You whisper, the wind gently lifting the ends of your hair. His hand tightened in your own and a large smile was on his soft features.
  * “I like you too, s-s/o! I’m sorry it took so long for me to… say it. But, what does that make us then…?” Ashe carefully looked down at your joined hands, unsure of what to do now.
  * “That makes us a couple, silly! Oh, I’m so excited~” You squeal as you pick up the remainder of the cookies on the tray.
  * “How about we take this tray and go sit on the docks?” You suggested, only noticing that your hand was still tightly in his own.
  * “A-Absolutely! If you’d wait but a moment I could grab my fishing rod and we can supply more fish for the staff while we talk!” And before you knew it, the man was already cleaning everything up with a swift hand. By the time you said okay, he already hefted the guitar on his shoulders and ran off. You didn’t notice Sylvain waiting on him with a cocky grin on his face.
  * > “Well, it looks like I still got it…” Is what he said to himself before Ashe stood in front of him, explaining how it went. (Ashe just helped Sylvain to build his Love Doctor resume, what have we created???)


	14. Byleth's Mother Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oof, any headcanons of what kind of person Byleth’s mom was like when she was still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

I wish we could’ve gotten at least 1 cg of her! It would help every writer’s imagination so much.

  * As Jeralt mentioned in passing, Byleth’s mom was a very kind and passionate person. Since she was a nun for the Church of Seiros, she didn’t get to see the outside world often.
  * But when Jeralt came and swept her off her feet, she confided in him that she wished to explore all of Fodlan with him. Jeralt thought that was absolutely wonderful (thinking of all the adventures they’d have) and requested time off while she told Rhea that she wanted to travel Fodlan to enlighten non-believers.
  * Regardless, I really don’t believe that they got married in the church ironically enough. Her mother liked for things to be small because she only wanted the people that she cared for the most.
  * The first couple of months as a wife, she makes frequent visits to the church to give Jeralt homemade food. She didn’t want him to worry about her making trips to and from the church and they got into a small argument. Because of her crest, she knew that she had to be careful but she didn’t want to stay secluded in their cottage without him.
  * Best solution? Appoint Alois as her guard. That way, he wouldn’t have to constantly worry about her whereabouts and she had some positive company.
  * She’s probably the only adult out there that can withstand Hurricane Alois. That’s the patience of a nun for you!
  * One night, she decided to confide in her husband and say that she would like to bare his child. She wanted to take the next important step with him. And having his child would bring her endless joy.
  * Once she’s pregnant, Jeralt lays down the law and demands she stays put. Not only does she have to worry about herself but she has a child to care for as well now. Rhea makes sure that Jeralt has a couple of weeks off in between missions to care for her. Rhea is the true MVAB™️ (most valued archbishop).
  * Byleth’s mother learned how to sing from Rhea and you can hear her humming some in the dark hours of the night when Byleth kept her awake. Jeralt would get out of bed to find her sitting in a rocking chair with her hand on her stomach. He would lean on the arm of the couch and card his fingers through her hair that she let grow past her shoulders since she wasn’t a full time nun anymore.
  * All in all, if she were still alive she would’ve been the best mother. With Protective Papa Jeralt on one hand, she would’ve been Gentle Yet Disciplinarian Mom.
  * Byleth definitely got their kindness from her.

(Now I have to stop myself from writing a Jeralt x Byleth’s mom but hhh the feelings are too strong! We also gotta give her a name asap!)


	15. BL Reaction to Ashe Being a Thief Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you don't mind, may I request either headcannons or an imagine for the Blue Lions reacting to Ashe's thievery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Ooooh I can see it all now. My reaction: I cried after learning that he did it to care for his siblings😭! Ashe is the purest of potatoes.

* * *

**Dimitri**: Hmm although I don’t condone thievery, it lead you to meeting Lonato and being with us. So in a way, it worked out well for you.

**Dedue**: You did what you had to in order to care for your loved ones. The people of Duscur would’ve done the same.

**Felix**: Its interesting how you gush over chivalrous knights and aspire to be one when you were one of the many things they despise the most.

**Sylvain**: Oh man, really?! I never would’ve thought that you of all people would do that kind of thing. But uh hey… can you teach me how to pick a lock? …Why? For um… reasons…

**Annette**: No wonder you’re always so light on your feet! I’m just glad that you don’t have to resort to it anymore.

**Mercedes**: Aw Ashe! I heard about it but I didn’t think much of it. I like you just how you are, here’s a cookie!

**Ingrid**: You’ve atoned for your actions by trying to be the best knight that you can be. In a way, you remind me of the knight that was originally a villain from Faerghus lore.

**Ashe listening to each and every one of them with tears streaming down his face**: *hiccups and lots of sobbing* Y-You guys are way too accepting!! I really don’t deserve it…

This results in everyone joining in for a group hug. Felix and Sylvain somehow being crushed together by Dimitri who’s not even paying their complaints any mind.

**Byleth on the side**: They might be The Angst House™️ but they make up for it by being a chaotic good family.


	16. Blue Lion Squad Caring for Dimitri x Byleth's Child Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If it’s okay, maybe some cute and fluffy Blue Lions headcanons of them trying to babysit the Dimileth baby while the parents are out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure that you read over my rules on tumblr before you send a request through the comment section~ thank you all for reading! https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186906355375/rules

Anon you’ve given me too much power. Now I can scream all I want about their first born being a girl and Dimitri (and everyone else) spoils her _**rotten**_. Thanks for sending this in!

* * *

  * Dimitri and Byleth have to visit the Leicester Alliance to sign trade documents with Claude, they have no choice but to…. leave their darling daughter with the Blue Lions squad.
  * Even though it’s years after the war, everyone wanted to stay in Fhirdiad with the King because of reformation. So now that they have babysitting duty they all have a solid reason to remain in the castle. The crew assure them that they have nothing to worry about!
  * Dimitri and Byleth’s 4 year old girl named Alice was an absolute delight! Sylvain always squatted down to her height in attempts to woo her (most of which triggered Dimitri’s beast mode) and she always proclaims at the top of her lungs that she loves Felix instead.
  * Felix is always in a state of shock and confusion whenever the little girl drops her toys onto Sylvain to jump into his arms. The first couple of times, he had to heavily rely on his instincts to catch her. Now, he’s a pro at holding her even on one arm. She’s made a habit of “brushing his hair for him” which just gives her closer access to his face. For some reason she loves kissing him on the cheek (me too Alice…me too).
  * Sylvain always thought that she would eventually come back to liking him but he eventually has to relinquish Felix the win. Buut that doesn’t make him the better godfather even though they both ended up sharing the role somehow.
  * Ingrid walks in the room after setting her armor down to see Felix dangling the smol child in the air while Sylvain tickled her.
  * “If she messes in her diapers because of this, I. Am. Not. Cleaning. It. Up.” Ingrid speaks up, clearly pointing out the way how the child was crossing her legs mid-air. Sylvain’s hands froze mid-tickle and settled for kissing her on the hand in apology.
  * Alice’s response? A palm to the nose that actually hits harder than expected because Sylvain’s nose is bleeding.
  * Felix groans, it looks like this little precious angel got her boar father’s monstrous strength… at least he can have a worthy opponent in the future. Dimitri’s super strength combined with Byleth’s strategic mind and endless critical hits? A true prodigy!
  * Felix puts the child on the ground, secretly giving her a high five for hitting Sylvain even if it was a accident. “I saw that Felix!! My beautiful nose, ugh…”
  * Dedue is constantly going back and forth between the kitchen and the play room to make sure she’s well taken care of while attending to his friends meals.
  * Mercedes and Annette arrive next, each carrying a big bag filled with sweets and children’s books.
  * Of course, Alice clings to Mercie first after seeing that basket of goodies. This happens all the time and Byleth has to remind her not to bake too many sweets. She didn’t need another sugar induced nightmare that caused her and Dimitri to stay up all night to “kill the bed monster”. Alice ended up sleeping in their bed for the next month…
  * Ashe is last to arrive, he’s been appointed to training the new recruits and he’s very exhausted. But that didn’t stop him from visiting a accessory merchant before arriving to buy Alice a cute deep blue and black bow with a sapphire in the center.
  * Sure it might’ve bit into his monthly funds but seeing the small child squeal and tackle his leg made it all the worth while. He gets Mercie and Annette to style the small child’s hair to where she had a ponytail. And ofc, she looks adorable!!
  * By the time Dimitri and Byleth return hours later, they find Alice’s playroom absolutely spotless and their daughter sitting wide awake on Ingrid while most of the adults were fast asleep.
  * Ashe was slumped over a study table, lightly snoring as he bargains the price down for the bow.
  * Felix is resting with his back pressed against the table leg, his arms crossed over his chest. Sylvain, who wasn’t too far from Felix, was in a fetal position on the ground with two blood red noseplugs embedded in his nose with.
  * Annette slept on Mercie’s shoulder with a large children’s book on her lap. Mercedes rest her head ontop of Annette’s, her hand tightly holding onto a dirty handkerchief that she used to clean Alice’s face from the “evidence”.
  * Ingrid was the only one wide awake as she silently was working on a report. Alice bounced happily in her lap as she taught her how to read certain words. Dedue sitting across from her, gently feeding her steamed vegetables.
  * “Would it make us bad parents if we stepped out for another hour? I think everyone handled her just fine.” Dimitri asked, looking down at Byleth with a yearning that he only expressed in private. A shudder ran down her spine when he placed a gloved hand on her lower back.
  * “I’m sure they can last for another 2 hours. We’ll just say its their surprise endurance training.” She said as she quietly closed the door to walk swiftly down the hall to their master bedroom, her actions betraying her neutral expression. Dimitri let out a low chuckle before following after his beloved.
  * Maybe Alice can have a brother or sister soon👀👀??


	17. Dimitri Swap AU Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any swap AU ideas for Dimitri?

Where should I begin lol. I’m trying not to imagine teacher Dimitri too much. So have a role swap and gender Dimi!

**Role Swap**:

  * Dimitri as a mercenary turned teacher is the best thing Jeralt could’ve asked for. Dimitri never thought to hold back against any bandits they’ve hunted. He’s always concerned about the child’s brute strength and told him to make sure to watch how he uses it.
  * My main hc for this role swap is that Professor Dimitri is always too tired for anything that’s not lecture related. Since he stays up late regardless, Dimitri normally spends his time grading papers and patrolling the monastery.
  * He tries to relate to his students but needs to learn from them in order to understand half of what they’re saying.
  * Did I forget to mention that he’s vying for the affection of his best student Byleth? They’re always passing tests and training with flying colors. He definitely takes the time to ask them to tea when they’re not busy. 
  * Dimitri will use Divine Pulse cautiously at first, still a bit unsure of taking advantage of the Goddess’ power.
  * He gets absolutely livid if a student gets killed in battle and after he brings them back, he’ll crush that enemy with his bare hands if he has to.

**Gender Swap**:

  * Female Dimitri??? What would her name even be? Definitely not Dimitria or anything of the sort. So let’s go with Dimi instead.
  * As the future queen of Faerghus, Dimi has a lot of weight weighing on her. The loss of her family and everyone she held dear definitely affected her drive to join the monastery.
  * She’s used to carrying emotional baggage to the point where its harder to open up to others. Dimi just knew everyone around her saw her unfit to be Queen, which forced her to try harder. She probably will only confide to Ingrid because she understands her struggles and she knows how to keep information to herself.
  * She definitely cuddles with a pillow at night. Please someone hold this precious bean, she just wants to snuggle (even if she squeezes you until your ribs bruise but it’s worth it).


	18. Ashe Getting Nightmares, BL Squad Coming in for Rescue Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get a thing on Ashe getting nightmares, and maybe the rest of the Blue Lions see him going through one?

Aww why must this precious child be so tortured🤧! Ashe definitely gets a ton of awkward head pats from my Byleth. Part **[[1](https://fe3hscenarios.tumblr.com/post/186975035005/if-you-dont-mind-may-i-request-either)] **of the BL house of healing ft. Ashe Duran.

**Ashe drinking water at 2am in the dining hall with his back facing the tables**: Ah… I really need to stop having nightmares. Seeing Lonato’s face in his last moments just….

**Dimitri sitting down with his arms crossed as he ponders**: Fear not Ashe, as long as his ghost doesn’t start haunting you in this reality you’ll be fine. Besides, everyone here still gets nightmares, right?

**Ashe almost drops his glass as he turns to see the entire BL squad sitting at the closest table**: W-What are you all doing up so late?!

**Felix who ignores Ashe’s question as he ties up his loose hair**: Speak for yourself boar, I take down my nightmares with my blade. Its as easy as cutting down a normal enemy.

**Dedue**: Nightmares are healthy, they prove you’re still conscious of your actions. Losing His Highness in my dreams fuels me to become a better shield.

**Sylvain**: The only nightmares I can’t recover from are ones where I’m forever alone without a woman to call mine.

**Ingrid**: That’s starting to look like more of a reality to me. Being stripped of my knighthood is one of my biggest nightmares.

**Annette trying to wake Mercedes**: Mercie, wake up! Its almost your turn…. if we’re being honest here, my biggest fear is not being able to see my father again. So a lot of my nightmares surround that idea…

**Mercedes half asleep**:…Oh Annie, everything will be okay! My nightmares involve not being able to see my brother again…I miss him so much.

**Byleth waltzing in after listening to the entire conversation**: You’re all looking at me like I’m supposed to add to this…? I guess I’d have to say watching my father die is a constant nightmare of mine…

**Ashe almost in tears at everyone opening up about themselves, even if its 2 in the morning**: Thank you guys for sharing… it kinda makes me want to have another group hug again? The last one was nice and comforting.

**Felix**: Goddess no, not again. I can’t stand being crushed between the boar and the oaf-

Byleth, being the closest to Ashe, is the first to get smushed into it along with Annette and Mercedes. Felix is once again crushed between Annette, Sylvain, and Dimitri.

–

Another #notsponsored wholesome lesson brought to you by the BL gang. Remember folks, its okay to share your doubts and fears with your loved ones as long as they’re open to acceptance and sharing! Respect the Lion~


	19. Dimitri, Claude, Manuela, Rhea with their s/o in the Sauna Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Any headcanons for Dimitri, Claude, Manuela and Rhea being seeing by their s/o, crush, secret admirer (you name it) on the sauna when they are washing themselves? It can be either steamy 👀 or not so much. Thank you!

I have one answer that is the what everyone is thinking “Damnnnn s/o” *drops mic* that is all jk jk. If only we did get that fates hot spring room (totally wouldn’t bury my switch gallery in naked Dimitri, nope).

**Dimitri**:

  * The man is a stuttering mess when he walks into the sauna to see you lounging about in the corner, your body on full display.
  * Please, please, _**please**_ for the love of Seiros and everything that is holy, do not look his way. He’s already having a war of emotions in his mind, trying to grasp onto the most rational one that he doesn’t look like an idiot.
  * Oh goddess… the towel wrapped around your chest suddenly fell.
  * ….he tries so hard not to take you right then and there. His rational and virgin mind hinders him from taking such a risk. He also wants his first time to not be in a hot sauna room.
  * He’ll ask you to come out soon because he can’t stand the heat. When you return to the room, expect a lot of collarbone nips to stave his hunger.

**Claude**:

  * Oh ho ho? Claude was just planning on having a nice moment of relaxation to himself in the sauna. Seeing you in there by yourself is like adding an extra cherry on top.
  * The heat from the sauna hides the fact that he’s feeling pretty flustered. He doesn’t want to be seen as creepy or anything of the sort so he asks from the doorway if he can join you. When you look back at him with an equally flushed face, he knows that he doesn’t need anymore coaxing to get inside. With whatever remains of his brain left, he makes sure to flip the open sign to closed.
  * Its way too hot to attempt to do anything that has your bodies pressed against each other but that doesn’t stop Claude from sitting behind you and resting his chin on your bare shoulders.
  * Is it odd to be aroused by shoulders alone??? Yes? No? Anyone?

**Manuela**:

  * Manuela totally planned the timing to enter the sauna when you were there. She never gets to do a “physical examination” on you because you always took care of your wounds or got your classmates to assist you.
  * So when she hears an ‘anonymous tip’ from her precious protegé, she can only grin in delight when she came across your bare body. Quickly disrobing, the woman greeted you oh so casually and sat besides you.
  * She lets her towel barely cling to her body once she notices you checking her out from the corner of your eye.
  * Oh this is definitely going to be fun!

**Rhea**:

  * Anything that ever goes on, she’s always the first to hear about it. And the first time she’d been able to relax in probably centuries, she didn’t expect the idol of her affection to be in the sauna room with a towel barely attached to your body.
  * She blushes before thanking Sothis for this _divine_ opportunity. Its a rare sight to see you without your armor on and she was definitely taking in every scar that marred your body.
  * The Archbishop greets you before sitting to the right of you. She enjoyed the relaxing silence and on the inside she’s eternally grateful that she was in this room with you. Expect a couple of brushes against your arms or legs as she rests her head on your shoulder.
  * She definitely shared a shoulder kink with Claude. They’re just so… wonderful?? That adjective alone isn’t enough to describe them either.


	20. Felix and Lorenz with their s/o in the Sauna Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh those Sauna headcanons are just gold! If it's not to much can I asked for the same thing (finding their crush, s/o in the Sauna to full display as they walk in) for Felix and Lorenz? If that's alright? Thank you in advance! (also if I misunderstood something and I shouldn't have send this ask yet, feel free to ignore) 💕

You’re perfectly fine! Get ready to imagine two very flustered boys. Especially from Mr. Felix “I care more about swords than another person’s anatomy” Fraldarius.

**Felix: **

  * Sweat dripping from the back of his neck, Felix decided it would be a good idea to visit the Sauna before taking a bath. He immediately tore his clothes off of his body, cringing at the feel of the fabric clinging to his sore muscles. 
  * He quietly listens to see if anyone was still inside of the sauna and let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t hear anything. Felix enters the sauna, his hands tangled in his hair to pull out the hair tie. His scalp was aching from how tight he pulled his hair today and it needed relief. 
  * Not even opening his eyes, he sits himself down at the nearest bench to relish in the steam.
  * “H-Hi Felix?” Someone stuttered and the man practically jumps in his seat. Felix’s eyes dart across the room to see the embodiment of his endearments sitting in the far corner. 
  * Seeing how you held your towel so close to your body, skin glistening with a sheen a sweat. This boy’s ears get so red and he’s only been inside for a couple of minutes. He looks away and asks you what you were doing in here so late. 
  * You cocked your head to the side and explained that you just got finished doing a late auxiliary mission. Felix can only let out a small “oh” before pressing himself against the wall even more. 
  * His discomfort was clear head to toe and he was avoiding your gaze all the while. Felix was no Sylvain, he actually values personal space and privacy. Deciding not to make himself feel any more flustered, Felix decides to leave earlier than he wanted to. As he closed the door behind him, he couldn’t help but linger on your figure for a millisecond. 
  * Despite all of his morals and ideals, Felix is still a boy at heart and it would be strange if he wasn’t the least _curious_. He definitely wants to ask you how you managed to get your arms so toned.

**Lorenz:**

  * Lorenz decided to take Claude’s advice and visit the Sauna at least once. He never took too well to the heat and the room was just a hell pit to him, and it always made his hair tangled. 
  * He wanted to make sure that his crush saw him looking flawless 100%, an unkempt man wouldn’t be able to win your affections. 
  * When Lorenz slides the door to the Sauna open, he lets out a choked yelp when he sees you lounging on the edge of a seat, the steam barely covering your private areas. He hasn’t even entered the Sauna yet and his face was already completely flushed. 
  * Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was a man of nobility and he was raised to respect others when they are bathing— oh god… you just dropped your towel and laid back against the bench. 
  * He. Must. Avoid. Looking. At. You! But he simply can’t tear his eyes away from your exuding beauty. His eyes followed a trail of sweat that dripped down from your neck into the apex of your shoulder. 
  * When you finally noticed the chill from the open door, you looked over to see Lorenz with one foot in the entryway.
  * “Hey, Lorenz? Are…you alright?” You ask him and the man is only capable of letting out a high pitched noise before he turns and closes the door behind him with a slam. 
  * Your radiant beauty practically embedded in his mind by now…..It’s going to be a struggle for him to have a conversation with you any time soon, unfortunately 


	21. Claude, Caspar, and Sylvain with a Blind Brawler s/o Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have an idea for one: do you have any headcanons for Claude, Caspar, and Sylvain with a blind s/o (but kicks butt as a brawler)?

Omgg this sounds so cool! Between the three houses, I believe that s/o would be a part of the Golden Deer, bc why not lol. We need Raphael to reveal his secrets!!

**Claude:**

  * Claude was actually surprised when you ditched being a healer for a pair of rusty gauntlets. Despite his concerns about harming yourself in training or in combat, you ignored him and marched right to Professor Byleth, demanding a class change. 
  * And who is the Professor to deny someone of a class change? They approve, only because you will be trained by Raphael.
  * Claude makes sure that Raphael knows not to hit you too hard after the first time he sees you limping with a purple bruise on your torso. Raphael apologizes, saying that you managed to back him into a corner and he reacted out of defense.
  * Claude’s eyes widen at his words, not believing that you’re already that good in combat. It isn’t until the two of you stand side by side during an auxiliary that he sees you in action. 
  * Cornered by 2 mages, Claude only had enough room to snipe the mage with that wicked Nosferateau, the other managed to creep up behind him. He barely heard them whisper an incantation before they let out a loud yelp. 
  * The man turned around to see you standing over their limp body, unclenching your gauntlets. When you breathlessly ask him, “Claude, are you alright?” he blinks, unsure of what to say next. A wide smile grew on his face when he sees you’re in tip-top condition and he pulls you in for a small hug. 
  * Seeing your dull eyes look up, he almost feels as though you can see him for a short moment. 
  * “Well, I’ll be! I guess I’ll just stand back and make sure you don’t trip over any of your unconscious enemies. Those gauntlets really fit you!” Claude teases, wiping a speck of blood from your right cheek. 
  * Claude hisses when he feels you lightly smack his shoulder with those hefty slabs of metal.

**Caspar:**

  * Caspar hears whispers about a strong brawler from the Deer class and he had no idea it would be you. Before classes started, he stood tall in their entranceway and announced that he will be fighting this ‘’other” brawler at the training grounds later. 
  * He walks over to your seat and ruffles your hair, asking you to come and be cheering for him in the background.
  * He clearly doesn’t see Hilda dying in the corner of the room from laughter. Caspar doesn’t notice any of the looks they give you either and it makes you deadpan. Caspar can be so wonderfully… dense.
  * As Caspar and Linhardt walk towards the training grounds, Linhardt just tells him that this is a stupid idea without explaining why. He clearly knows who the new brawler from the Golder Deers is. 
  * Every time Caspar asks who it could be, the male just shrugs and tells him that he’ll see.
  * When he sees you standing in the middle of the circle with Ignatz helping you put on a pair of gauntlets, Caspar lets out an audible gasp and finally connects two and two together. 
  * “S-S/o?! I didn’t think _you would_ be the brawler! I thought it would be Hilda or something!”
  * “I didn’t know I was so popular, but yes… I changed classes 2 months ago.” You spoke, eyes closing to concentrate. Caspar still wants to brawl with you, he just won’t be as forceful. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he even caused so much as a welt on your arm. 
  * He honestly didn’t think you were as good of a fighter until he finds himself sprawled out on the floor.
  * It takes him a couple of rounds before he finally gets serious and fights you with the true passion of a brawler. He’s honestly amazed that you can fight without your sight, but he learned that you rely on your hearing.
  * Even if he lost today (multiple times in fact), he will make it a point to take you to dinner and ask you for advice. If you can be this successful without your sight, he definitely needs to learn from you!
  * Caspar might refer to you as “Professor s/o” just for the sake of teasing.

**Sylvain:**

  * Sylvain hears of your prowess with gauntlets and he’s heavily invested in watching you fight. To see you so caught up in the thralls of fighting just… does something to him. It warms his heart when you told him that you became a brawler, this boy believes in you 100%. Especially since you weren’t letting your disability stop you from pursuing your endeavors.
  * So when you effectively take down a bandit that chased him through the forest, Sylvain has to call you “his hero” before picking you up and riding the rest of the way home. 
  * Expect a lot of late-night poking from Mr.Gautier. He likes feeling your muscles bulge underneath such soft skin. Sylvain constantly jokes about you picking him up in his arms like a true knight in shining armor. He definitely takes these moments to ask you about your fighting style and how the gauntlets work.
  * Sylvain is pleasantly surprised that one time where you picked him up into your arms out of pure excitement and spun him around in a small circle. Honestly, seeing you happy with your new certification makes him happy for you. 
  * He even takes the time to help you thoroughly clean your weapons whenever you have days off. 
  * Any of his fangirls better watch out now because if any of them make you angry enough, they might be knocked into the next day.


	22. Black Eagles Reacting to Byleth Laughing Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a reaction for the main crew for black eagle house hearing byleth snort for the first time? Like during edelgard and fredie support for the duel proposal and edelgard just sarcastically turns him down.

Oooh a BE request! I haven’t gotten to their route but I can see this happening omg. Like: “Professor has emotions??? What?”

  * The whole class was blessed to hear you chuckle, to hear a snort coming from you was the oddest thing for half of the class??
  * Those who aren’t surprised but are somewhat interested: Petra, Hubert, Linhardt, Edelgard
  * Those that are downright mortified to see you showing real emotions: Mr. I’m Ferdinand von Aegir, Bernadetta
  * Those that try stupid shit to get you to do it again: Also Mr. I’m Ferdinand von Aegir, Dorothea, Caspar (Hyperactive Disaster Squad™️)
  * Overall consensus to seeing you smile and snort: “Professor… can we get you to do that again?? Please???”
  * (And bc I just _have_ to plug Dimileth somewhere, if Byleth hasn’t chosen a house yet: When word gets to Dimitri’s ears, he demands that Sylvain do something that might get a reaction from you. Dimitri will do anything it takes to get you on his side just to see you express emotion. But he’s too late and your sold on the Black Eagles rip.)
  * Claude hears about it and goes into full tease mode with Hilda as they scheme. The Hyperactive Disaster Squad™️ welcomes their attempts.
  * All in all, Byleth is probably confused the entire time because they’ve never snorted before and don’t know how to do it again.


	23. Linhardt, Dimitri, Felix, and Sylvain Reacting to Byleth Fainting Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-y: Linhardt, Dimitri, Felix, and Sylvain reactions to seeing a Byleth they’re dating fainting/collapsing and discovering then that byleth doesn’t have a heartbeat?

*Minor Spoilers for Byleth After Chapter 9*

**Linhardt**:

  * It doesn’t take him long to realize that Byleth isn’t looking too good. His Professor is usually alert at all times, so it concerns him when they fail to even greet him when he arrives to the classroom.
  * Mid-lecture, Byleth sees black spots dot around their vision and the next thing you know, they’re lying on the ground. Everyone from his house is freaking out and running out of the classroom to go find help.
  * Linhardt stays to make sure they still have a pulse. When he leans down to press his index finger they’re neck, he freezes in place when he feels no heartbeat. Did…. did they really die?
  * Linhardt feels his eyes well with silent tears as he presses his forehead against theirs. They left him so soon, what is he supposed to do now?
  * During his sobbing, he sees their chest rise up and down and he’s surprised for the second time today?? But to see their green eyes stare up at him in wonder makes him start crying all over again. Byleth has to sit up and pull Linhardt into their arms to comfort him.
  * By the time help arrives, everyone is staring at the two of them like… What? Just? Happened???
  * Linhardt mumbles in their ear that he expects a proper explanation over cuddles.

**Dimitri**:

  * Dimitri’s there when Manuela demands that Byleth rest before they pass out from exhaustion for a _third time this week_.
  * Every time he tries to ask them what’s wrong, they shake their head and just say its nothing. Manuela demands that Dimitri escorts them back to their room and keep an eye on them for the rest of the day. Dimitri would’ve done it even if she didn’t ask him to.
  * The two of you walk in peaceful silence, but Dimitri constantly looking over at them obviously showed his concern. For extra measure and other… reasons, Dimitri kept his spare arm wrapped around their waist. He really didn’t have any motive! Despite the fact that their waist fit so perfectly in his embrace.
  * It worked in his benefit as he helped them up the steps to reach their room. When they nearly slipped and fell down.
  * He felt them completely slump in his arms, causing his worry to increase ten fold. He has no choice but to carry them bridal style… he’s enjoying this way more than he should be…
  * Seeing them with their brow furrowed in slight pain, Dimitri uses his free hand to open the door and place them on the bed. He stood off to the side, brushing his thumb against their wrist only to feel no pulse.
  * He would’ve overreacted if it wasn’t for the fact that they’re breathing resounded through the quiet room.
  * But when you wake up, you definitely have some explaining to do. How can someone live without a heartbeat??

**Felix**:

  * Felix sees Byleth sitting on the ground with their back pressed against the wall. Without seeing their chest rise up and down, Felix would’ve thought that the Professor died in their sleep. He’s already lost Glenn and his Father without being there to witness it and the last thing he needed was to lose them.
  * He sheates his steel sword and walks over to them, gently caressing their cheek. There’s no way he’d ever be this affectionate when they’re awake.
  * Byleth shifts uncomfortably, their brows furrowing in pain as they fall towards the geound. If it wasn’t for Felix’s instincts, they would’ve made their pain worse.
  * Felix wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong with them, but he did the best he could be combing through their hair softly. He noticed that Byleth must’ve really been in pain because there’s sweat beading at their brow.
  * Felix uses his free hand to trace comforting circles along their neck, knowing that it soothed them before. They told him it serves as a distraction from the pain.
  * Tracing over their jugular, Felix notices that there’s no heartbeat. How is the Professor alive and breathing if there’s no heartbeat?
  * Did Byleth lie to everyone, to him, this whole time about what he is? There’s no human that he knows that can live without a heartbeat.
  * Felix will wait a while after the pain passes to try and wake them up to answer questions. He definitely needs this time to cool off with his emotions as well.

**Sylvain**:

  * Oh Sylvain… even though you’re dating the Professor, you still somehow manage to get detention. Maybe that’s his ulterior motive all along since he still gets to spend time with his beloved. This time its without any interruptions from his fellow classmates.
  * When he looks up from his desk to see them slouched over with their hands rubbing their temples, Sylvain gets up from his desk to see if they’re alright.
  * Byleth looks at him with unfocused eyes and tells him that they’re used to this happening and that it will pass soon enough. Sylvain went into serious mode, and helped them to take the front of their armor off. With their back free to touch, Sylvain took it upon himself to lovingly rub circles along the edges of their spine to help soothe their headache.
  * He lets out a yelp of surprise when Byleth suddenly slams face first into the desk. When Sylvain leans in to get a closer look at his lover, he noticed the dark bags under their eyes. This is definitely a case of collapsing from exhaustion and when Byleth wakes up, they’ll get their own scolding from Sylvain. And… he might or might not wonder what it would feel like to scold the Professor.
  * He sweeps their bangs to the side and presses his lips against their temple. Working his way down to the junction between their ear and neck. This was when he realized that their heart wasn’t beating!
  * Sure, he always had suspicions about this kind of thing because he never felt their pulse when they’d hold hands. But now that his love was helpless and unable to cover it up, Sylvain has 100% proof now.
  * And when you wake up, it’ll be _his turn_ to play investigator.


	24. Ferdinand and Sylvain First Kiss Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I ask for what it's like to have your first kiss with Sylvain or Ferdinand? Preferably a student reader instead of Byleth? If not thats completely fine!! I just need more content for my Ginger Boys!

Ginger boys are best boys and ofc you can have a student reader!

**Ferdinand**:

  * Mr. I’m Ferdinand von Aegir will take longer than Sylvain to kiss you, that’s for sure.
  * He wants to make sure that your the only woman that he wants to pursue, even after graduating. He will definitely need to send a letter to his family, letting them know he’s with you. And sneaks in that your potential union will also aid the Aegir household.
  * With his million and one concerns put aside, he somehow manages to ask you to walk to the stables with him. Ferdinand makes sure to check on his trusty steed everday and she loves him, and you by extension, in return.
  * You’ll feed her hay while he brushes the side of her body. When you feed her the last piece, she neigh in thanks and nuzzle your face against her’s. Ferdinand will get a little huffy and snarkily comment that he hasn’t even gotten that close to you before. You joke with Ferdinand that you totally fell in love with his horse first and that he was add-on to your interest.
  * The male chuckles for a moment and sits the brush down to pull you into his arms.
  * “Oh is that so? Well how am I truly supposed to know if you love me then?” Ferdinand teases, leaning down to stare into your eyes.
  * What he didn’t expect was for you to place your hands on his shoulders and give him a peck on the lips. You pulled away a fraction to stare at his bewildered expression. Without any hesitation, Ferdinand picked you up into his arms and pressed his lips to yours again and again until he was satisfied. You did notice how each one was always to gentle and light.
  * Let’s just say that his horse was perfect cover in this moment. Ferdinand swore to get her a basket of carrots as compensation. His horse is now the MVH™️ and he will never replace her.

**Sylvain**:

  * Ever since Sylvain first got with you, all he attempted to do was be the man who got to wittness all your firsts. At first, he never really took dating you seriously but now that he sees just how much you value just _him_, not caring about the crest… he knows that your a keeper.
  * His original goal to be able to wittness all of your firsts come back 10 fold and you have to be the one to tell him that you want this relationship to be slow.
  * So you make him wait months until you finally are comfortable enough with him kissing your hand, wrist, forehead, and cheek. But everything else was off limits to Sylvain. You wanted to make sure that this relationship wasn’t just another one of his heartbreaker schemes.
  * One day in particular, Sylvain decides to go out of his way to fix you lunch and the two of you eat on the benches in the gardening room. You praise the man for being such a good cook, even how he prepared your favorite meal just how you like it.
  * Sylvain will use this happy environment to his advantage and reach behind him to grab a anemone to rest on the crevice of your ear. You laugh when he calls you beautiful and tell him that he has some sauce on his face. When he wipes at his mouth, your chuckle builds into full blown laughter as he grows more and more distraught.
  * You reach over to grab his hand and lean up to lick at the sauce on the corner of his lip. With extra measure, you take this moment of boldness to quickly peck him on the lips before you sit back down in your seat with your head hung low.
  * Despite being in shock, he notices how nervous you are about kissing him and he tilts your chin up with his index finger.
  * “You really are special to me…” He’ll say before quietly asking for permission to kiss you properly. At your nod, he pulls you toward him by the shoulders and he softly pecks you on the lips, helping you get adjusted.
  * It doesn’t take long for him to try and sneek his tongue into your mouth but you promptly denied him. Maybe next time Sylvain, maybe next time…


	25. Making Manuela Your Wife Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i have. manuela hcs with a spouse that loves her because they're so similar in faults and they'd do anything for her. sorry im just so in love with her. shes so great. i love my slovenly milf and want to make sure she's happy no matter what, if thats okay.

Manuela 👏 deserves 👏 to 👏 be 👏 happy!!

  * It honestly still surprises her when she wakes up in the morning to find you at her side. There was one in a millionth of a chance that she would get picked by you and she’s grateful everyday to see you by her side.
  * Manuela is a hopeless romantic and just wants some extra spice in her love life. So when you walk into her office, pull her into a gentle embrace, and comment on her new perfume she’s swooning. After placing a soft kiss on her cheek, you whisper in her ear to meet in your shared room in 3 hours. She’ll be trapped her in mind all day, thinking about what you have in store for her.
  * The both of you are definitely stubborn by nature and you learned how to relent in order to solve any problems you have. That can also be said during moments of intimacy.


	26. M! Byleth x Shamir Where They’re Mercenaries Post-Game Rated T + Minor Suggestive Nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the requests are still open, may I request one for a M!Byleth/Shamir one, the two of them working as private mercenaries post game? (I don't think this is what canonically happens but this idea I love too much).

I want to believe this is canon! I would play as M!Byleth just to get Shamir’s S-Support tbh.

  * Although Shamir swore her allegiance to the Knights of Seiros, if she feels that her aid can be used elsewhere in her hometown then she’ll promptly leave. And because she’s together with Byleth, he’s the first to know about her departure.
  * Shamir thinks that Byleth will want to stay at the monastery and teach the future generations of house leaders. It definitely catches her off-guard when he tells her that he wants to come with her.
  * He’ll tell her that he wants to visit her birthplace and see how she used to live. Helping others along the way is an added benefit to him. The two of them stay on the road as they venture throughout Faerghus before they reach a harbor. Although the boat ride would be long, they’d eventually reach her homeland in Dagda.
  * Byleth attempts to take advantage of this temporary peace to try and take light steps in their relationship. Although he’s not too sure about how to initiate anything with her because she’s the only person he’s been with romantically.
  * And Byleth is 15% scared of what she’ll do if he tries to surprise her in any way. He’s seen how her arrows strike through even the most sturdy of armor. He doesn’t want to be target practice…
  * Shamir is straight to the point and she’ll be the one to initiate anything the first couple of attempts. This time to themselves allows them both to get to know each other better, and not be in the throes of battle.


	27. Dedue Relationship Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! could you write some general relationship headcanons for dedue? 💖

Hellloo! Ofc I can for this wonderful man, he’s so soft. I need to get his S support too tbh. Being in a relationship with Dedue would be absolute perfection, he’d put you on his list at #1.5 for priorities (Bc we all know Dimi comes first).

  * It takes Dedue quite some time to get used to being in a relationship. To wake up with a sense of giddiness as he sets off with a long list of tasks for the day. Everyone is happy for the Duscur man, the small smile he hs on his face making him easier to approach. Dimitri gives you special thanks every time he sees the two of you together because it’s heartwarming to see Dedue devote his life to his beloved.
  * Anytime Dimitri feels that he’s neglecting you, Dimitri will use his status to order Dedue to go and spend the rest of the day with you (he doesn’t have to demand a second time after a while)
  * Dedue is a man of patience, always listening to you talk about random things that occurred during the day. If someone ever made you feel unwelcomed, he’d ask that you bring him along the next time you go (even kings crumble under Dedue’s death stare).
  * Intimacy is still a foreign concept to the man. He’s spent the majority of his teen life caring for the prince and attending to his needs, so he never felt as though he _needed_ intimacy. But meeting you has unlocked his inner cuddle mode and he’ll cage you in his arms while the two of you stand idle (you unlocked the achievement “Bear Hugs”). When the two of you are out in public, he doesn’t really show much intimacy because he doesn’t want you getting strange looks from on-lookers. But you always tell him that you don’t care about their views and opinions, only to lace his fingers in between your own. His heart swells in his chest when he feels the soft pads of your fingers glide idly along his scars.
  * So I know you might be wondering, when does Mr. Molinaro give you smooches? Well, in the privacy of your room of course! He’s like a rechargeable battery, saving all the small intimate moments in his memory so that they pour out all at once when the two of you sit on your bed. Dedue finds it odd that you enjoy sitting on his lap, but he’s used to the gesture now, and it gives him free access to cage you in his arms.
  * This is the first time he’s actually taken the initiative to kiss you since you always pepper his face with kisses and save his lips for last. He’ll carefully tilt your chin with his free hand (that wasn’t holding yours) and leans down to press a kiss on the corner of your lips. When your eyes meet his own, you can’t help but feel the endearment practically radiating off of him. You twist in his embrace to where you’re sitting sideways to accept the kiss.
  * Oh and don’t _ever_ say anything about this man’s s/o. He’s definitely the type to act first and ask questions later depending on the severity of the situation. He’ll go from 0 to 1000 in less than 5 seconds.
  * Lucky you, you get to try all of the man’s Duscur cooking and his random experiments that always turn out to be a success. Dinner? Oh, it looks like you gotta go, you have a full spread meant for a King with your name on it. Sorry, Dimitri, you’re not invited.


	28. Gatekeeper Arranged Marriage Angst Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a "we can never be together" kiss for a noble student and gate keeper? Like she's betrothed to a noble guy and she loves him? Please, I need him in my life! You can name him whatever you'd like too but I always thought his name would be Adrian or something to be honest.

Adrian 👏 deserves 👏 all 👏 the 👏 happiness 👏 the 👏 world 👏 has 👏 to 👏 offer 👏 and 👏 more!!!! (Even though I’m about to take that away from him rip) You don’t want to know how many times I fangirled over his lines, he’ll protecc you and the monastery with his life! (Alm’s VA really did an amazing job) The fandom _needs_ to give him a canon name and last name tbh, it’s a necessity.

  * Carefully looking both ways, you crept closer towards the steel gate. Your academy issued boots click against the concrete, your mind filled with an endless sea of thoughts. Bringing your arms up to cradle yourself, you stood still, thinking about the way how _he_ gently held onto your arms with a smile on _his _face. Between the two of you, he had enough happiness for both of you. Your small smile was enough to satisfy him but it didn’t reach your eyes… your heart remained with someone else…
  * “Ah, [Name]?” That all too familiar voice called out to you, making you freeze in place. Your eyes shakily looked up from the ground to find the man who set your heart aflame, the man you loved with your heart, body, and soul.
  * “Adrian…” You whispered, unresponsive when his gloved hands pulled you into an embrace. From this angle, you could see his warm brown eyes gazing down at you, his radiant smile making you feel even worse.
  * “What’s wrong? Did you not pass your certification test?” Adrian asked, clearly worried as he tried to guess what was the easiest way to comfort you. He must’ve just got off his shift because he was still fully decked in his armor. It took everything in you to restrain yourself, you wanted nothing more than to press your face against his armor, to feel his body heat.
  * When he reaches up to caress your cheek, you take a step back and pull his hand into your own. The expression you bore made his own smile fall from his features. He’s never seen you look so defeated…
  * “We… we can’t be together like this anymore. My father wants me to marry into the Aegir family.” You knew deep down that Ferdinand’s father was hoping for fortune because of your family’s connections with the royal family of Faerghus.
  * You started mumbling to yourself, all the while apologizing for revealing this to him so suddenly. After the shock fades, Adrian squeezes the hand that you’re holding to reign you back into reality.
  * “[Name], we can work something out! I may be just a Knight of Seiros but I swear that I can make you happy. You don’t have to marry Mr. Aegir if you don’t want to.” Adrian says, hoping that his words would get through to you. But you knew that if you didn’t accept the engagement, the Adrestrian Empire would take everything you love.
  * “No…no…we can’t.” You pull away, sealing your emotions away so that you could dare to look up at him. Seeing his face fall and his brow furrow in concentration, 
  * “**We can never be together…**” You loosen your grip on his hand and take a step back, tears welling in your eyes. Deep down, you always knew that your father would never approve of the two of you… but couldn’t he care about your happiness at least once?
  * Unable to think about this any longer, you take off in the opposite direction despite Adrian calling after you. You wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of your life with the best Gatekeeper in Garreg Mach Monastery, but too much was at stake for you…


	29. Forever Yours [Lorenz Gloucester x Reader] Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from an auxiliary battle, Lorenz realizes just how much he needs you at his side. The sudden rush of desperation fuels him to finally take the next step with you and it awakens an inhibition…

“D-Darling…” Lorenz whispered, his eyes practically burning holes in you as he stared. To see your flushed form spread out against his sheets, aching with need made him want to hold you in his arms.

The lower half of his face was wet with your juices, the evidence was clear as day. He slowly removed his fingers from your dripping core. You let out a muffled whimper, thigh trembling at the slightest twinge of pleasure.

Your fingers brushed against his arm, the reassuring touch to soothe the male.

To see his precious darling, yearning for him… the heat he felt only burned brighter. But he knew he just had to ask before continuing. Consent was a key component of lovemaking after all.

“Are you sure you want to continue? You only recovered yesterday…” He asked, rubbing circles along your inner thigh. You let out a sigh before sitting up to look the purple-haired man in the eye.

“Yes, I’m sure Lorenz. My wounds have completely healed after all.” Although your legs were quite sore from the man’s mouth. He acted like a man dying of thirst and now he wants to return to being a gentleman?

You only saw his wild side for a split second and you wanted to see more of it…

“But…” Lorenze tried to speak, doubt clouding his decision. You reached up and pressed a finger to his lips, silencing his rebuttal. 

To help remind him of the desire humming through your bodies, you reached down to his smallclothes and palmed the half-hard bulge resting there.

“Ngh..s-s/o…” Gripping his satin red sheets, the man buckled at your touch. Your body heat was always delightfully warm and he always held onto you when he felt cold. Now it was being used to rekindle his passion…

Tossing his long tresses of hair over his shoulder, Lorenz finally gave in and pressed a light kiss to your forehead before resting his against your own. His heated breath gently caressing your face, watching with keen interest as you single-handedly pulled his member out. A hiss escaped him when you gently gilded your fingertips along the head before trailing down to grab the base.

Not wanting to remain idle, Lorenz shifted to where his lips hovered over your covered chest. He looked up at you pleadingly for approval, only for his member to pulsate in your grip when you tighten your fist. After years of dealing with House Gloucester and Claude von Reigan, Lorenz was used to receiving pain in some sort of way. 

But the pain that sparked through his system when you leaned forward and bit the outer shell of his ear made him hiss. His already dripping cock leaked a large dollop of precum that you immediately picked up to add to the stimulation. 

Unable to contain himself, Lorenz reaches up to tug the last offending piece of smallclothes off your body, taking note of the bandages that wrapped around your ribcage. His sudden urge to cage you in his arms and make you feel well-loved and cared for festered inside of him.

With a low groan forming in the back of his throat, the male took your hand away from his member, as his signal that it was too much stimulation, and held it tightly in his own. You returned his tight grip with equal strength as you stared at him with a determined yet pleading gaze. 

“There’s no need to beg with those eyes of yours. You’ll get what you want soon enough, my dear.” Lorenz replied, his tone sultry as he gently pushed you back down towards the bed.

The man climbed on top of you once more, eyes filled with renewed desire as he took in the sight of your body splayed out beneath the sheets. “Absolute perfection…” He whispered, using the remnants of his restraint to brush a lock of hair away from your face.

He kept both of you waiting long enough…it’s time he claimed his prize.

Shifting to were his member lightly kissed your core, he lowered himself down until the head of his cock shallowly thrust into you. Looking up to see you gazing at him so affectionately was what gave Lorenz the final push to fully enter you.

“Nnnh.” You cried, using your mouth as cover to silence yourself. Lorenz knew how shy you were when it came to intimacy, so he never told you how much he longs to hear your voice crying out for him in arduous pleasure.

His ego was already large enough now that he managed to win you over, but hearing you would only make it worse. It would make him far too prideful…

That’s just a price he’s willing to take!

Lifting your legs up to where they rest on his hips so that his second thrust could penetrate you even deeper. You let out a shrill cry, your other hand that wasn’t gripping onto Lorenz’s arm scrunched into the sheets.

Feeling his member slip into your wet heat, he couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his spine. The remnants of his sanity were fraying at the ends, his only desire was to drive his hips into your own until he poured his seed into you.

As Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, he knew it was his duty to his house to create heirs. But all he wanted was to see your belly swell and your breast milk spill over as he greedily drank it. He wanted you pregnant with his child…

No….no…

“Y-You’re warmth…. I won’t be able to hold it in my dear…!” Lorenz moaned, driving his hips forward with mild thrusts. He didn’t want to hurt your already bruised ribs even worse…

He was holding himself back for your sake… yes of course! He’ll show you just how much of a gentle lover he can be—

“Lorenz!” You cried, looking down at him with a frustrated expression. He stopped his movements all together at the sound of your voice. When he focused his gaze on your flushed skin, your legs suddenly wrapped around his lower back and slammed his hips down to meet with your own.

“Ahh…. You can be rough with me you know? I’m not going to break from a little stimulation. “ You said, raising your hips to collide with his and clench down your inner walls on him. The man’s head tipped forward as the all telling signs of an orgasm was on the horizon.

Not even bothering to fix his hair once more, the man drove his hips into you over and over again, intent on dumping his seed into you. With your permission, you would allow him to manifest the dream he’s longed for.

You could hardly meet his rapid thrusts anymore, so you did your best to keep your walls clenched tightly to spur the man along. 

Seeing that he was close to his end, he shifted to where the palm of his hand rested against your bundle of nerves and pressed down with a gyrating motion. A startled moan left you as you met his hand with equal desire, your release rushing through you. 

Lorenz watched as your body twitched involuntarily, pleased to see you look so relaxed….it stroked his inner ego that he was able to satisfy you.

With nothing else holding the man back, he pistoned his hips into your own once more, his back bowing underneath the pleasure that burned him inside and out. 

He cried out your name over and over again, nothing but mindless babble leaving him as he spent himself inside of you. Maybe not today but soon… soon he would have a family to call his own.

Without missing a beat, the man fell on the bed next to you. His usually pale body was flushed a dark hue of red as he relaxed in your embrace.

You let out a tired chuckle yourself, leaning forward to kiss the man’s sweaty forehead. The moment of silence was intimate as the two of you bathed in the afterglow. 

And before Lorenz could interrupt it with his mindless drivel, you turned to press his face into your chest, and murmur for him to stay quiet. 

This is probably your best tactic for keeping him quiet, poor thing!


	30. Shamir x M!Byleth Prompt Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 4 from that drabble list (I'm too sober for this.) with Shamir, please.

I can guarantee you that this woman _knows_ how to hold her liquor after all she’s experienced as a mercenary. I didn’t know if you wanted it as a ship so I’ll stick with M! Byleth, and Shamir being friends for now even though she has a crush on him (that she’ll never admit to).

  * Byleth knew to pick Shamir as this week’s instructor was a good choice. She has so many of his students that look up to her in more ways than one. Ashe because of his interests in being the best archer (also a dashing knight that can take down enemies from afar). Felix because of her swordsmanship, although that was her secondary weapon of choice whenever an enemy got too close. Sylvain… just for the purpose of her looks…. even though he could learn how to take authority in battle from her.
  * Having these three as her students plus Byleth… was quite the chore. She couldn’t help but find herself getting distracted each time her eyes met with the adult male mid-lecture. Little did she know that Byleth was mentally taking notes of everything she said, every movement she made with her sword as she mimicked general deflections. Each time she did a trick she learned during her early years as a mercenary, Sylvain wolf whistles, Felix’s intense gaze grows even _more_ intense, and Ashe let out little sounds of awe. Shamir made sure to never linger on the other Professor’s form for too long or else she’d lose her train of thought.
  * By the time the lecture ends and she finishes up giving all three boys small takeaways, Shamir heaves out a long sigh. After signing her name on the participation parchment, she sprinkles it in some spare sand before rolling it up. She was two steps out of the door when a quiet, “excellent lecture today Shamir, I feel that I learned quite a lot. Would you care to train with me on our next day off?” the hairs on her arms stand up in alert.
  * “Whatever you say, Professor, although I feel like you need to be putting more practice in those kids. They still make easy target practice for trained soldiers.” She says passively, taking note of his hum of acknowledgment. Sensing that the conversation was over, she immediately sped out of the room, her frayed nerved getting the better of her.
  * Finding her legs stopping in front of the fishing docks, Shamir uses the sidewall of the fisherman’s market to calm herself down. He just asked to train, it’s _not _the end of the world. All Shamir wanted to do was take these feelings of anxiety and crush them under her boot. Goddess, she was not prepared for something like this…..why her?
  * “**I’m too sober for this….**” She sighed, reaching up to rake her fingers through her dark locks and let out a scoff. Feelings are such a pain to deal with,…


	31. Hubert and Dedue Being Overprotective of their s/o Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi there!! i was wondering if i could get some headcanons for hubert and dedue being protective over their s/o? ty so much!! ♥️

Oooh I don’t know Hubert thaat well but I can definitely see him getting a ward made _just for his s/o in battle. _At least they aren’t….that bad…*looks at notes* r-right? 💦💦

**Dedue:**

  * Just thought about it some more and oh boy, I was all kinds of wrong. Dedue is definitely the type of man who is loyal to a fault, he’ll hold you to the same level of protection that he gives Dimitri—expect him to make sure at every strategy meeting, you’re by his side in combat.
  * Outside of battle, when he doesn’t have to watch Dimitri like a hawk, Dedue is so silent that he’s practically your shadow, making sure that no harm comes your way. Need to deliver documents to the Professor? He’ll take the entire load and walk with you to their office. Need to fix dinner with Byleth? He’ll carefully coach you, making sure you don’t harm yourself with the knife.
  * Even at night when the two of you are sleeping, he’ll make sure lay on the outer part of your bed…. just for safety measure. Let’s just say, if bubble wrap was invented during this time, Dedue would wrap you from head to toe in it—_just for safety measure_.
  * If you like this kind of thing, you won’t think anything about his actions and just call them cute. Watching the man fret over you every 5 minutes (seconds) is somewhat endearing. You just give him the same treatment the best way you can to balance the relationship out. 

**Hubert:**

  * I can’t say much for this man, but let’s make it clear that he’s aware of every little thing about you even before he officially starts dating you. When he’s not being a steward to Edelgard, he’d spend what small amount of free time he has observing you. So if anything were to go wrong with you, he’d definitely be the first to know.
  * Yawning during a war meeting? Hubert knows you stayed up the night before helping him take inventory and even after he shooed you off to bed, you stayed awake. So what does such a rigid man as himself do? He’ll ask to be excused by Edelgard after the meeting to force you to rest. …Even if the only way for you to sleep is if he sleeps too. He’ll merely brush it off as you wanting him to take care of himself. (Hubert feels like a ruffled bird when you breach his personal space and snuggle into him).
  * In battle, Hubert’s #1 priority is protecting the Emperor… but he can’t help but get sidetracked when you’re a certain distance away from him. He tries not to be too demanding with his requests, so he simply asks that you stay within his attack range in case he needs to assist you. After one battle where you got wounded, he’ll demand that Lindhardt research protective wards so that he can cast one on you despite your protests. 
  * Feeling stressed out? He’ll definitely be able to tell from the slightest furrow of your brow or from the way you pinch the bridge of your nose. He knows you won’t let him assist you with your work, so he looks for alternative ways to indirectly help you. Need to unload some crates for the cafeteria? Hubert “challenged” Caspar to move all the crates to the required destination in under 3 minutes _without any mistakes_.
  * You have suspicions that Hubert had something to do with it, but decided to count your luck and keep moving. You just make sure to pull him away —despite his protests—with Edelgard’s permission to relax for the rest of the evening. No matter how disgruntle he is about being so forcibly removed from his work, he feels a touch of happiness when he sees you enjoying time with him.


	32. Poly! Sylvain and Claude Relationship Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request poly headcannons of Sylvain, Claude, and the reader if you’re ok with it? If not I apologize for the ask..

Poly Sylvain and Claude? Sign me up, please!! This is a never-ending cycle of love and teasing between these boys, good luck soldier *salute*.

  * It doesn’t take you long to notice that both Sylvain and Claude are into you if anything it takes _them_ the longest time to realize they’re pinning for the same person. After a nice long chat between the two, they come up with an odd term of agreement that as long as you say yes, they’ll co-exist with each other. To their surprise, you were pretty okay with the arrangement, in fact, it made you ecstatic because you were so worried about breaking the other man’s heart.
  * For the first couple of months, they do a lot of rotations when it comes to spending time with you. Who gets to eat breaking in the morning with s/o? Claude since it takes Sylvain forever in a day to wake up. Who gets to be on stable duty with s/o? Sylvain because he _begged_ the professor to keep them on the same schedule. Eating dinner? Both of them because they get along quite well, despite the awkwardness of their relationship with you. It’s…. a learning experience, that’s for sure.
  * At night, they have to rotate with each other whenever they want to spend time snuggling with you—hey, not _that _kind of snuggling, get your mind out of the gutter😂. Their s/o keeps the relationship as _pure_ as they can while dealing with these wildmen.
  * When they finally sit down with you and cover the do’s and don’ts of the relationship, Sylvain and Claude start to co-exist when they hang around you.
  * Although… it becomes more of a competition between the two whenever they try to romance you. If Sylvain takes you out on a night to the town, Claude will do his best to distract you with an arm wrapped around your waist(stuffing you with delicious food). Sylvain had to up his game by taking you to a bakery to get some of your favorite bread. Unfortunately…. he ends up getting distracted with lightly flirting with the girl manning the counter (getting everything he wants for free). And time Sylvain’s wild tendencies catch up to him, Claude will drag him aside and let him know how it’s affecting you. He wants the three of you to be happy, so those tendencies gotta die buddy or else Claude will _make them die_.
  * And the same goes for Claude whenever he holes himself in his office for days to complete his work. Sure, you stop by to bring him food and water every couple of hours, but he’s not all too responsive to your affectionate touches. Sylvain will take the mantle by snuggling you to death when you return (looking like someone kicked your puppy) and make it a point to take to Claude later when you’ve fallen asleep. He’ll tell him how sad you are by seeing _him_ not taking care of himself and that he needs to have a mental list of priorities. Claude will say that he already has one try to go back to singing his paperwork and Sylvain will casually brush it like it’s not a pile of important documents that can affect millions of lives. Sleep and their s/o come first and foremost.
  * The three of you share a bed now, with Sylvain closer to the wall, you in the middle, and Claude on the outer side of the bed so it’s easier for him to slip away early in the morning.
  * The overall conclusion you might ask? A tornado + gale force winds of chaos, every day is a new adventure with these two lovestruck idiots. Good luck taking a break from these two, between Claude’s tracking skills and Sylvain’s observations… it’s _impossible_. Byleth’s room or office is your only comfort zone where you can have a pseudo-therapy session with them—even though they’re looking at you with a look of pity like “why did you do this to yourself, child…”😂😂


	33. Sylvain, M! Byleth, Shamir, and Jeralt Prompt Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I can ask for a second, but if I can, either 10 (the ladies love a guy who's good with kids) with Sylvain or M!Byleth (if you somehow work both in, mad props), 15 (I'd kill for a coffee, literally) with Shamir or 80 (Does he know about the baby) with a Jeralt that lived and any Byleth couple of your choice.

I’ll gladly take the mad props by doing both! I love these quotes so much.

**Sylvain:**

  * The last place you expected to see Sylvain was in the secluded corner by the church. It was especially interesting to watch a flock of animals practically swarm the ladies’ man. Huh, this is the last place you expected him to be, usually, he would be surrounded by females. Maybe he got tired of the attention for a change?
  * When you approached him, Sylvain was pressed against the ruined wall with a puppy licking his face without abandon. The casanova chuckles, petting the animal in an effort to soothe its excitement. Looking over his shoulder at you, he can’t help but say, “It looks like you caught me, s/o.”
  * “….Do I want to know how this happened?” You asked, bending over to scratch behind a black and white pupper.
  * “What can I say? **Ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.**” At that comment, you just _had_ to smack him upside the head. In the back of your mind, you make a note to buy a puppy as soon as the war’s over so that he doesn’t try to have “crest babies” with you when he gets the chance.

**M! Byleth:**

  * “I saw how you treated the kids visiting the monastery today. Thank you.” Byleth says, pressing a steady hand to your shoulder. The small smile on his face warmed your heart.
  * “No problem! I know dealing with children isn’t your best skill. So I thought I’d take them off your hands.” You comment, watching the siblings walk down the road with their mother, hand in hand.
  * “It took me by surprise since you had an aversion to them all those years ago.” He mumbled matter-of-factly, making a small blush rise on your face. You let out an embarrassed chuckle, his words reminding you of a time where you avoided children like the plague.
  * “Hey! That was a low blow, you know.”
  * “And besides, I don’t know Byleth. I may not be interested in kids now but…” You paused.
  * “**You should know that ladies love a guy who’s good with kids. So you’ll get it in time!**” Standing on your tiptoes, you leaned forward to press a small kiss to his cheek. 
  * “S/o…” One of the joys of Byleth’s paleness is that it’s easy to tell when he’s blushing (even if he tries to hide it from you.)

**Shamir:**

  * Training with Cyril was already tiring enough, attempting to train him after a week of reconnaissance… wasn’t the most ideal. It was something about his bright, hopeful expression that made her push her limits. How long has it been since she’s slept? Let alone rest in a bed.
  * “**Gods, I’d kill for a coffee….**_**literally**,_” Shamir says after adjusting Cyril’s resting pose. The boy shudders under her grip and she realizes that she’s gripping onto him too tight.
  * “I can go get you some coffee, Shamir! It’s the least I can do since you took time out of your schedule to train me. What did she do to deserve such an obedient student? It would help her to take a page from his book and look at life more…positively.
  * But that day definitely won’t be today. Today she’s going to lock herself away in her room and enjoy her coffee.

**Jeralt:**

  * “…Why do you have to get your secrecy from me?” Jeralt sighed, running his hand through his hair as he glanced over at Byleth. Her hands resting on his stomach, gently caressing the slightest bump of her belly.
  * “I wanted to wait for the war to be won, this was not expected…” She speaks, her mind muddled with thoughts of the future. The last thing she expected was to be with a child so soon… before she faces the truth.
  * “**Does he know about the baby?**” Her father asked, his voice strained with emotion as he tried to come to terms with his _daughter being pregnant_.
  * The silence she chose to gave him was clearer than any answer she’d give him normally. He knew that she was well aware that eventually, eventually she’d have to tell the father the news.
  * The growing life in her stomach was the only thing keeping him from going to _pulverize the boy for making a move on his daughter before marriage_. In a way, he was glad that her mother wasn’t here because she would not be able to handle this news too well…


	34. Ingrid x M! Byleth with their First Child Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably the only person who ships these two, but can I request either a scenario or headcanons (whatever you feel more comfortable doing) of M!Byleth and Ingrid raising an heir or heiress?? You're doing such a great job btw :))

Ooooh, anon you are in for the treat. Ingrid is one of the girls I want to S-support when I go in as male Byleth. And thank you for the compliment, it really means a lot to me ❤️💕! <strike>Feed me more 😂 jkjk </strike>Enjoy!!!!!

  * You can’t tell me that Ingrid isn’t the type of parent-to-be that stocks up on every parenting guide known to man that she can get her hands on. This will probably be the one time she lets her friends help her with this because she needs to be careful throughout her pregnancy.
  * Byleth is with her every step of the way, making sure that she’s well taken care of and that she has nothing to worry about. Sometimes, he has to active his latent professor mode to get her to open up about her worries. He has to reassure her that she’s not taking him for granted. Like dear, we are having this child together, let me take care of you!
  * When the time comes to give birth, she’s definitely the “I’m fine!” type that’s aggressively holding onto the sheets and Byleth’s hand. Let’s hope this isn’t his writing hand or the hand he uses to hold the Sword of the Creator with… he’ll experience some muscle spasms. He’ll have to accept handshakes with his non-dominant hand.
  * Every moment of the pain they both experience fades at their beloved child’s first cry. Ingrid’s strength leaves her body, tears flooding her eyes as she watches them clean off their child. Byleth, ever the meticulous one, brushes her stray hairs away from her face and kisses her cheek, commending her for the great job she did. Ingrid can only let out a choked wheeze when the leading warlock nurse places the child in her arms.
  * Byleth stares down at the bundle of joy with a curious gaze, his free hand reaching up to hold their hand in his own. The soft cooing sounds soothing to the two parents.
  * If their child turns out to be a girl, Ingrid is going to make sure that their daughter knows that she can be anything she wants to be. If she doesn’t want to live under her mother’s legacy as a knight, that’s perfectly fine with her! After going through the throes of her own self-oppression, she understands how important it is for a parent to let their child know that _it’s okay to be whatever you want to be_. From time to time, she’ll have to remind Byleth not to go full Professor mode on their child so that she’s not stressed. But that doesn’t mean that she won’t be disciplined, neither of them will stand for a naughty child.
  * Unsurprisingly enough, their daughter absolutely _loves_ having tea parties with her parents and stuffed animals. Her favorite teddy bear was given to her by the King of Faerghus himself (the others were given to her by Sylvain and Felix as competition) that she ironically named Mr. Boar. <strike>The first time Dimitri heard its name, he choked on air the poor man.</strike>
  * If anything, one of the most important lessons Byleth and Ingrid teach their child, be it boy or girl, is for them to stand tall for what they believe in. And that there’s a difference between that and blind stubbornness. 


	35. Claude, Dimitri, and M! Byleth with a s/o Prompt Hcs Rated T + Minor Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see something with the prompt "this is a terrible idea" with a mix of Claude, Dimitri, and/or Byleth.

Why not all of them!!! While my writing fuel is at 50% I want to crank this out to fuel my inner chaos. Thank you so much for this lovely treat ✨!

**Claude:**

  * “Umm….. Claude?! Are you sure it was a good idea for me to do this??” You shouted towards the male, arm outreached with a chunk of serpent meat from your last hunt. The male looked at you with a haughty smirk and patted his wyvern’s neck in comfort. If anything, it was _you_ who needed comforting!! Why in the world did he think this was the way to bond with his wyvern? It’s not like your not used to them, but his wyvern never liked you all too much. That doesn’t mean that you want to become a part of her meal!
  * “Everything will be fine, s/o! She’s not one to bite friends, I promise.” He laughed when the said wyvern leaned in your direction to sniff at the slab of meat. Her ruby eyes lightened up, keen with interest at the sauce dribbling from your fingers. Her tongue lolled out to take an inquisitive lick at your forearm, making you squeal.
  * Not waiting for another beat, she opened her maw and practically inhaled your arm into her mouth. Her tongue licking along your arm, lapping at the sauce. If your arm wasn’t covered in armor, there was a high chance you would be littered in bite marks.
  * “**Claude!! This is a terrible idea, she’s practically eating my arm!!**” You cried, trying your best to rip your arm out of her mouth without dislocating it. The wyvern let out an excited hum at your restlessness and tightened her jaws.
  * “Hey now, you got your meal so let her go.” Claude scolded, gently prying her mouth open so he can get your arm out. If he didn’t know any better, the wyvern seemed disappointed that she couldn’t play with you anymore.
  * You slumped to the ground, clutching your precious arm to your chest. The man let out a chuckle before kneeling down in front of you to pull you into a loose embrace. The act in itself forced a smile onto your face, only for you to lightly shove at him.
  * “Only I can take a bite from her, y’know. She’s off-limits.” Claude teases, pressing a light kiss to your temple. If your arm wasn’t coated in wyvern saliva you would’ve smiled at the gesture. Instead, you took the edge of this shirt and wiped your armor off with it eliciting a groan from him.

**Dimitri:**

  * “Dimitri, you aren’t supposed to hold the healing tome like that.” You tease, standing behind him and adjusting the way how he held the tome in his hands. The poor man was so nervous that the book was _upsidedown_ and ripping at the spine from his grip.
  * “S-S/o, I really don’t need to learn how to heal. Remember I’m used to being on the front lines.” He stuttered, trying to ignore the way how your touch was so delicate yet firm with each adjustment of his stance.
  * “You’re doing great already! Your magic is already potent enough, we just need to trigger a response.” You cheer, moving to stand in front of the male.
  * “Now give me your free hand.” Taking his hand into yours, you give him little room for rebuttal as you use your free hand to push your shirt aside to reveal your bruised shoulder. The man quietly gasped, taking notice of the yellow/purple hue littering your shoulder.
  * “Now that you see it that should be enough incentive to heal it! Just concentrate all your energy into your hand.” Hanging onto your every word, Dimitri’s brow furrows in concentration as his hand hovers over your shoulder. A white light encases the two of you, a sign that the spell was working.
  * You let out a quiet yawn, feeling sluggish as he continued to pour more and more energy into his hand. You had to tap him on his neck to get him to stop his ministrations unless he wanted to pass out from exhaustion.
  * You looked down at your shoulder to see the nasty bruise replaced with a flushed patch of red skin. A smile grew on your face and you hugged the male, praises fumbling out of your mouth. Dimitri flushes at the affection and wraps his own arms around your waist to hoist you into the air.
  * “I only succeeded because I had a good teacher.” He whispers, spinning you around the room with a wide grin on his face. Sure, it was the most basic of skills but a fundamental one at that.
  * “D-Dimitri, you can put me down now. I don’t think this is a good idea after you—!” You yelp when he suddenly trips over his two feet and the both of you collapse to the floor.
  * “**Geeze, Dimitri. That was a terrible idea and now my butt is sore!**” You whined, pushing up to get his body off of you. The man stuttered out endless stream apologies as he helped you stand up straight.
  * “Ah well, it’s fine. I’ll just test you again!” You grabbed his free hand and placed it on your hip bone. 
  * “S-S/o!” Dimitri gasped, shocked that you would place his hand _so close_.
  * Well, maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all?👀👀

**Byleth:**

  * “…Prof—um, Byleth. I know you want to clean up the debris quicker but…. are you sure this will work?” You ask, looking over at the male’s typical fighting stance. He said that he wanted to take a more active role in cleaning up the cathedral, _but you didn’t think this was what he meant_.
  * “Considering this is an ancient sword created by the bones of a dragon, it should be sturdy enough to pierce through the stone.” He says nonchalantly, activating the sword to its extended version. You let out a gulp, seeing that all too familiar red hue exuding from the crevices.
  * “Ha!” The man shouted, wrenching his arm back as far as he could and pivoted his body into a back and forth motion, the edges of the blade crashing against stone. You had to put your arms over your face to protect yourself from the shards of debris. It only took a few seconds for the rubble to be reduced to fine chunks, but at least it was easier to move.
  * Lowering your arms, you noticed the way how he stood so triumphantly over the rubble and it made you laugh. Only Byleth could come up with the most bizarre tactics and that’s what makes him such an amazing teacher.
  * “See, it was quite efficient if you ask me.” He says matter of factly, moving to stand in front of you. It was only then that he noticed the faint trail of blood on your arms, this is what you get for coming to help without your armor on. The man let out a small huff and took one of your arms into his own, a pensive look on his once confident features.
  * “You should’ve stood back.” The man scolds you, tracing his fingers along the lacerations. With ease, a white light consumed his hands as he made quick work of your arms. Feeling his gloves run along your bare arms made you tremble and lean into the male, a small grimace on your face.
  * It was only in that moment that you noticed one of the supporting beams collapse on top of the rubble. You pulled the two of you back in just enough time to where the pole sunk in the grated debris…..only for more debris to tumble from the ceiling and collect another layer. Now he was back to square one.
  * “**See, I told you this wasn’t a good idea.Especially since you don’t know your own strength. Now we have more work to do!**” You whine, going over to the farthest corner of the cathedral to grab the wheelbarrow you brought before Byleth’s spectacular idea. 
  * “And don’t even think about using Divine Pulse on this, mister.” You say, watching his hands fall to his side. His brow furrowed into a pout, clearly caught in the act. If you weren’t his s/o, he would’ve activated it while you were distracted….but he would feel guilty afterward for misusing the power.


	36. Byleth’s Mother Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, any headcanons of what kind of person Byleth’s mom was like when she was still alive?

I wish we could’ve gotten at least 1 cg of her! It would help every writer’s imagination so much.

  * As Jeralt mentioned in passing, Byleth’s mom was a very kind and passionate person. Since she was a nun for the Church of Seiros, she didn’t get to see the outside world often.
  * But when Jeralt came and swept her off her feet, she confided in him that she wished to explore all of Fodlan with him. Jeralt thought that was absolutely wonderful (thinking of all the adventures they’d have) and requested time off while she told Rhea that she wanted to travel Fodlan to enlighten non-believers.
  * Regardless, I really don’t believe that they got married in the church ironically enough. Her mother liked for things to be small because she only wanted the people that she cared for the most.
  * The first couple of months as a wife, she makes frequent visits to the church to give Jeralt homemade food. She didn’t want him to worry about her making trips to and from the church and they got into a small argument. Because of her crest, she knew that she had to be careful but she didn’t want to stay secluded in their cottage without him.
  * Best solution? Appoint Alois as her guard. That way, he wouldn’t have to constantly worry about her whereabouts and she had some positive company.
  * She’s probably the only adult out there that can withstand Hurricane Alois. That’s the patience of a nun for you!
  * One night, she decided to confide in her husband and say that she would like to bare his child. She wanted to take the next important step with him. And having his child would bring her endless joy.
  * Once she’s pregnant, Jeralt lays down the law and demands she stays put. Not only does she have to worry about herself but she has a child to care for as well now. Rhea makes sure that Jeralt has a couple of weeks off in between missions to care for her. Rhea is the true MVAB™️ (most valued archbishop).
  * Byleth’s mother learned how to sing from Rhea and you can hear her humming some in the dark hours of the night when Byleth kept her awake. Jeralt would get out of bed to find her sitting in a rocking chair with her hand on her stomach. He would lean on the arm of the couch and card his fingers through her hair that she let grow past her shoulders since she wasn’t a full time nun anymore.
  * All in all, if she were still alive she would’ve been the best mother. With Protective Papa Jeralt on one hand, she would’ve been Gentle Yet Disciplinarian Mom.
  * Byleth definitely got their kindness from her.

(Now I have to stop myself from writing a Jeralt x Byleth’s mom but hhh the feelings are too strong! We also gotta give her a name asap!)


	37. F! Byleth’s First Kill Rated T + Graphic Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some headcanons of Jeralt talking to a young bloodied F!Byleth after her first kill?

More Father/Daughter bonding time coming right up! I miss him so much omg.

  * Jeralt made sure to train his daughter how to wield a blade as soon as he saw that she could hold it properly at the age of 11. By that time, Byleth was used to going on hunting missions with him. He would either let her watch to hone her hunting skills or he’d have her shoot small game with arrows.
  * For some reason, Jeralt expects to see his daughter cry or at least seek comfort when he finally watched her take a human life.
  * She tried protecting a pregnant mother from a stray bandit. Jeralt was at the front of the gates, rounding up the bandits with his mercenaries so he failed to notice the woman huddled in the corner, fearing for her life. Byleth saw her struggle out of the corner of her eye and left Jeralt’s side to pick up a muddy iron sword.
  * Although her swing was weak from the lack of experience, she managed to dig into his jugular.
  * To see such a small child wield a sword honestly surprised the woman, seeing Byleth covered in blood. If she didn’t just save her life, the woman would’ve stormed up to Jeralt and scolded him for bringing his young daughter into battle.
  * Jeralt scoops Byleth into his arms and leaves the village from the forest. One of his mercenaries left a tip for the Knights of Seiros to come collect the bandits and he needed to leave unseen.
  * When the two of them return to their small cottage, Jeralt will drag her to the nearest countertop. Slowly taking off her armor, Jeralt checked to see if she was injured as he slowly wiped the blood off of her. He doesn’t ask any questions, not wanting her to reflect on it.
  * But at least he knows what weapon she’s going to be proficient in. That saves him the trouble of buying countless iron weapons.


	38. Jeralt and Byleth Bonding Over Weapons Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request some father/child bonding moments between Jeralt and Byleth where Jeralt helps Byleth to fight and use weapons?

Anon please, you’ll make me cry over the missed potential of recruiting Jeralt and his supports are just full of “Saw how you wielded that lance today and although your form could use some work, you did an amazing job."😭😭🤧.

  * When Byleth starts using swords at the age of 10, without Jeralt’s permission and hurts themselves, he realizes that they want to follow in his footsteps and become a mercenary. Instead of being a normal parent who bans them until they get older, Jeralt cultivates their interest by letting them use practice swords first.
  * Whenever Jeralt has free time, he’ll bring Byleth out to the front yard and show them to to take defense before he ever teaches them to strike on the offensive.
  * When Byleth scrapes their knee for the first time, they didn’t cry like most kids would. Hell, it was so bad that he could see the muscle tear in his knee cap.
  * But what did they do? They reached over to pick up their blade to point it at their father. Byleth wanted to continue the fight but Jeralt laid down the parental law and forced them inside to get treated.
  * Jeralt felt a pang of guilt when his beloved child flinched from the stinging sensation. He had no choice but to use stitches and gauze or else it wouldn’t heal. This is the one moment he’s glad that his wife isn’t here because she’d give him the worst, below zero cold shoulder for _weeks_while she babied their child. But Jeralt knew that Byleth had a heart of gold and steel. The kindness to help others despite your condition and the determination to stand back up no matter how many times you get knocked down.
  * Jeralt looked down at the small child who was picking at the bandage in curiosity before they hopped down and looked up at him with determined eyes as if to say, "Again?”
  * “Oh no kiddo, we draw the line when you get injured. Injuries place a halt on your success, so let’s just take it easy for now.” Seeing Byleth’s disappointed expression made Jeralt’s heart drop, but he has to stay strong!
  * “I’ll make your favorite soup and I can give you a lesson on strategy if you want?” Jeralt bargained, only for Byleth to look at him with curious yet excited eyes. Although their facial expression didn’t change much, their eyes were the most expressive.
  * Jeralt surprises Byleth with their own personal armor while they recover, even if it got him strange looks at the blacksmith for requesting child armor. The look of sheer happiness illuminates their face and Jeralt’s almost taken aback at the small smile. This reaction makes any arduous effort worth it.
  * If Jeralt could see the way how they wield the Sword of the Creator so easily, he’d tell them how proud he is. Knowing this when Byleth hits A proficiency after the post timeskip, tears will run down their face as they imagine their father’s proud gaze.


	39. Jeralt and F! Byleth Bonding Over Fishing Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in dire need of some wholesome Father/Child content, so how about Jeralt and Byleth fishing together on their next day off? :)

Because the game lacks in moments like these, it’s up to us to fill in 👏. This is so wholesome, I love it sm that you get a short scenario! This definitely helped my writer’s block aaah.

“Hey kid, you ready?” Entering her room without knocking, Jeralt finds his daughter kneeling under her bed in an attempt to reach something.

“Yes… I’m just trying to grab my fishing rod…!” Byleth groaned when her arm muscles clenched, still sore from yesterday’s mock battle. It looks like all that teaching left her soft on the battlefield. Nothing a day of endurance training can’t fix.

After successfully grabbing the rod, she immediately jolted to her feet and grabbed her inventory of bait. She spun her heel and walked out of her room, expecting her father to follow after her. When was the last time he told her that she didn’t need to wear armor to fish?

…Sometimes he wonders if it’s a good thing that she took after him personality-wise.

“Didn’t I tell you to always wear light armor when you fish?” Sure, she wasn’t wearing much, but standing underneath the sun for hours can cause sunburn, especially since her skin was so pale.

“…You have, would you like me to go take it off, Dad?” Hearing her call him that made a small smile grown on his face that he immediately forced down. They were just spending the day together, is all. He shouldn’t be getting emotional when they haven’t even caught a single fish yet.

“Did you drink a tonic to protect your skin from the sun?” He asked since this was the final and most important task. Jeralt pulled out a spare one from his pouch and hovered it in front of her face, waiting for her to take it from him. Byleth blinked, taking a moment to register the item in front of her. 

“I forgot to restock, I gave my last bottle to Ashe because he catered to the horses with Felix all day.” She said, immediately uncorking the bottle to chug down its contents. It wasn’t exactly… sweet to the tongue, but it got the job done. 

Byleth chucked the bottle into the nearest waste bin as they passed by the fish merchant.

_The taste reminded her of her childhood days when Jeralt force-fed her its contents. They were too bitter for her tastes_. 

“You know, I shouldn’t have to remind you to take care of yourself by now.” Jeralt paused as he bent over to take a seat along the pier. Byleth followed suit, reaching for her container of bait.

“If anything, _you_ should be reminding _me_ to take care of myself.” With the hand holding on to his rod, Jeralt elbowed her in her side—a painful reminder of the bruise she got from her last skirmish.

“And just like you always told me when I tried to, I’ll try but I can’t guarantee anything.” She nodded at him before throwing her line into the water, watching the surface for any sudden ripples.

“This is one of those times that I wish you were less like me and more like _her_…” Jeralt murmured wistfully, casting his own line a little ways away from her own. Silently, the to bask in their wordless conversation. This moment was another chance for them to reaffirm their bonds.

Gazing absentmindedly at the shore, Jeralt failed to see the glint in Byleth’s eyes. Reaching up, she wiped her face, saying that “she got something in her eye.” But really, that statement itself reminded her that she would never get to know her mother. That she lived on in the hearts of many and in Jeralt’s memories.

Byleth let out a noncommitted hum, sitting up straighter when her line began to tug away from her.


	40. Felix’s Sister Being in a Relationship with Dimitri Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there would it be possible for me to request Dimitri x reader. Where the scenario is that she's Felix's younger sister (maybe a year younger and childhood friends with Sylvain, Ingrid and Dimitri) and has been betrothed to Dimitri ever since she was born since their fathers were so close and she has a sisterly relationship with Ingrid (ya know since she was supposed to marry Glenn).I just really love you and your work!!!

I can only forsee Felix’s unfiltered rage intensifying to new levels by the fact that Dimitri is going to be in his family _permanently_. So the salt definitely increases enough to give someone high blood pressure. I’m just going to say as a personal hc that if Felix had a sister, her personal skill would be related to anxiety when she’s 3 spaces away from her brother, or one of the childhood squad members/Byleth, causing -4 defense and +4 dexterity.

**(Spoiler warning for BL route and I made this too long rip)**

  * No matter how much Felix tries to argue that you didn’t need to join the academy with him, Rodrigue cuts every argument with a “Well since you her older brother Felix, there shouldn’t be any issue as long as you protect her." 
  * That argument is enough to silently make him stew in his thoughts as he stares down his father. The man lets out a sigh and places a firm hand on his shoulder. Felix would’ve shrugged him off if it wasn’t for his next words. 
  * "With everyone going this year, it would be cruel to keep her here with me. You know how anxious she gets without you around even if she won’t admit it. So please, Felix. Just listen to me this once…” Rodrigue murmurs, seeing you approach from the distance. Felix sees you out of the corner of his eye and shrugs his hand off his shoulder finally. 
  * This was Felix’s way of agreeing, only because of you.
  * When the two of you journey to the monastery with the rest of your childhood squad in tow, Felix has already kicked Sylvain in the knee for trying to hit on you multiple times. 
  * Ingrid has to switch spots with you in the carriage after getting kicked accidentally and now your sitting between Felix and Dimitri. 
  * Let’s just say the ride was filled with heated glares and death threats. Felix highly disapproves of your engagement to the future king. He’s seen how much of a monster Dimitri can be all those years ago and Felix will slaughter him if he ever harms you. 
  * Despite your lessons on politeness and the dainty behavior of women, you only vent when you get upset or frustrated beyond your limits. You’re used to keeping 95% of your true thoughts and emotions to yourself by now. In the past, you would confide in Glenn about your troubles. 
  * He always tried to soothe you by lightly brushing your hair as you cried on his shoulder. You almost completely shut down after watching your brother die in front of you. 
  * His body shielding you from the horrific sight of bodies around you. The trauma was so severe that you hardly slept or ate anything for a couple of days. 
  * Felix, who was already upset in his own way, snapped at you for being so lifeless. His brute honesty is what triggered your tears finally. 
  * Dimitri’s frequent visits are what slowly brought you back to reality and this made Rodrigue overly excited. Seeing him attempt to feed you carefully while you stared at him with a small smile, even when he fumbled. Felix standing in the corner of the room eyeing the blonde like a hawk. If Dimitri so much as fed her too much at once, Felix had something to say. It was that moment that Rodrigue decided to persue the engagement and make it official. 
  * So fast forward to present day, you have to keep Felix on a leash whenever he hurls insults at Dimitri. 
  * Sure, you know that a good portion of the insults fly over his head because he’s heard them so many times but you still don’t like seeing the discourse between the two of them. 
  * Felix will only tone it down a bit when you give him your signature pout.
  * You decide to go to Professor Byleth and tell them that you’d like for the two of them to have stable duty with each other on Saturdays to build their support. They agree if and only if you stop unconsciously clinging to your brother on the battlefield without hitting anyone.
  * They enlist Dimitri and Ingrid during a couple of auxiliaries to make sure you are actually fighting on the battlefield. Your first kill has you shaking as you try to focus on the other enemies and not the blood. Once you all return to the monastery, Ingrid carefully helps you wash the blood out of your hair and listens to you as you speak. More than anyone else, you knew that she understood what it was like to lose someone special. With her careful counseling, you’re able to spring back to your feet with a newborn determination to protect your loved ones. Byleth decides its the best time to make you a certified thief to have another student with lockpick. 
  * Dimitri can eliminate the surrounding threat by the treasure chests and you can sneak around and loot them.This compromise works all according to Byleth’s plan to get you and Dimitri together. 
  * The Professor starts purposefully making the two of you eat with them at dinner and you stay behind Dimitri to pick off enemies with your bow to clear the way for him during fights. 
  * Whenever Dimitri gets hit with magic, you’re always behind him to trade a concoction with him before he takes another step in battle. This was also the first time Dimitri ever saw you attack with a bloodthirsty look in you eyes as you crit a bandit with deadeye.
  * After the battle, in excitement, Dimitri picks you up by the waist and twirls you around. 
  * He used to do that with you as children whenever he beat Glenn as his own game. At one time, you and Dimitri were inseparable so you paid the outburst no mind. 
  * By the time Dimitri winds down from his high and regains his composure, everyone is starting at him with looks of awe besides Felix. 
  * Your brother immediately rips your hand out of Dimitri’s and drags you back to the monastery. There’s a long lecture to “stay away from that boar, he could’ve snapped you in two on accident.” and you only nod, knowing perfectly why Felix was so paranoid. 
  * Dimitri has a ever present darkness lurking underneath and you could see it from a mile away. But there’s nothing you can do if he refuses to confide in you. 
  * Whenever Sylvain whines about you being awefully close to Dimitri, you just turn the other way and tell him its not what he’s thinking. Even if you’re trying your best to hide the small blush on your face. Ingrid will step up and tell Sylvain to stop teasing you before adding that Dimitri seems pretty invested in you too.
  * On the day that Dimitri finally snaps, you can only watch in horror as he kills men left and right with a simple clenching of his hands. That noise forced you to remember what happened all those years ago. The sickness you feel once its revealed who the Flame Emperor is worsens. You end up blacking out for a short while and Ingrid is forced to carry you on the back of her pegasus and stay in the back as backup while looking over you.
  * After the raid on the monastery, Rodrigue sends a letter to the both of you, demanding that you return home with the rest of your friends after days of searching for your Professor.
  * To see that blank stare in Dimitri’s eyes unnerved you and you just had to join him in his private cart despite Felix’s warnings not to. When you finally ask him how he’s feeling, he’ll open up to you about “finally placing a face on his family’s killer and how all his loved ones will be able to rest in peace soon." 
  * When he finally says "Don’t worry, Glenn will finally be able to rest in peace.” you look at him with a quirk of your brow. He seems to believe that you are silently begging him to take vengeance on the woman who killed your brother. No matter how many times you try to tell him its not like that, he doesn’t believe you.
  * So instead, you make him vow to come to you whenever he feels like his sanity is slipping. You leaned over to take your hand into his own and stared at him with such raw emotion that left him with no choice but to agree. H
  * e knows that you are engaged to him and that you’ve been groomed to become a future queen. But you told him long ago that your not doing this out of obligation to your family and that’s mainly why Dimitri places so much trust in you. Because everything you do for him up until now has been 100% genuine. Even if you aren’t able to express your emotions like you want to. 
  * When you finally return to Fhirdiad, you are immediately forced to stay locked in your room after the death of Dimitri’s uncle. As the future queen and as a protective father, Rodrigue keeps you under house arrest. You even promise Felix that you wouldn’t leave without supervision…. 
  * But that promise is thrown out the window when Dimitri gets charged for the death of his uncle. You are the first one next to Dedue when it comes time to save him. 
  * Even though you had to climb out of your window and escape the guards protecting you, only to find out they were loyal to Cornelia. You can only imagine how enraged Felix is when he finds out, but you needed to be there for Dimitri and help him escape. 
  * After freeing Dimitri from his cell, the three of you try to escape the capital, only to be surrounded by more of Cornelia’s men. 
  * You could only watch in horror as Dedue is struck down in front of you and it takes Dimitri picking you up by the waist to escape safely. 
  * Seeing the death of his dear friend broke another piece of his sanity and he started lashing out more and more over time. 
  * On one of the few days where his sanity would return, Dimitri would sleep on your lap, and wet your gear with his tears. 
  * It unnerved you to watch him fall a part like this…But you knew that staying by his side was what kept the remnants of his sanity. 
  * As for you… you grew more bold whenever the male would snap at you. Like forcing Dimitri to hear towards the monastery for refuge was something he definitely didn’t want to do because it’d remind him of how they lost their professor. 
  * But you snap back at him with reason, saying that its the only neutral piece of land where enemies are less likely to kill them. 
  * It takes them 2 and a half years of traveling to finally make it to the monastery, simply because Dimitri took to saving villages from bandits that raided for money, women, and children. 
  * One slip up caused him to get injured and ultimately lose his sight in his right eye. His hair grew longer and out of his eyes. He denies any attempt to cut his hair so he just ties it back to stay out of his face. 
  * The remaining years, the two of you are steadily gathering resources since you’re out on your own and the monastery is absolutely destroyed. 
  * Dimitri makes his rounds at night, watching for any bandit or Imperial soldier that tried to infiltrate the monastery. He’d only make you take the morning rounds because he can keep a closer eye on you in broad daylight. 
  * On nights where his injury flares up with a vengeance, he ignores all his inhibitions about being close to you and leans his head on your shoulder to sleep. Does it hurt his neck? Absolutely. But is it worth it? Absolutely!
  * Was Felix going to kill him if he ever found out? Hopefully not…
  * He’ll just have to face Felix in the future since its technically his fault his sister ran away. 
  * On days where Dimitri’s anger boils over, he makes sure to stay away from you. Despite all the hurt he felt, he never wants to see you upset ever again, so he takes his anger out on the practice dummies that are still up in the training room. 
  * And besides, seeing you lash out at him with the same level of ferocity took him aback. In the past, you’d either cry or completely shut down on him. 
  * So seeing your eyes alight with fury did things to him…. and he didn’t need to give Felix another reason to kill him…With you by his side, the voices grow silent on most days, and just leave him with an endless amount of grief. 
  * You are like his living catharsis, expelling all of the negative thoughts and emotions he felt. His promise to Glenn to protect you all those years ago is now whispered in a new light. Even if his apparatus swears that he’s failed to do so. Seeing you alive and well silences it.
  * After reuniting with everyone else at the reunion, Felix gives you the coldest silent treatment you’ve ever had (You’ll be stuck at B support for quite a while rip). 
  * If you thought dealing with Dimitri’s anger was bad, try “Mr. I’m a overprotective brother and don’t want to admit it” over here. 
  * For once, Felix is actually mad at you for a legitimate reason and you can’t find yourself to be mad at him. 
  * The two of you just awkwardly speak to each other in passing, even when your Father arrives. 
  * Surprisingly, you didn’t get a harsh scolding from your father over your rash decision. He applauded you for helping the young prince escape from Cornelia’s men and keeping him healthy. The fact that you put Dimitri’s safety above your own shows how dedicated you are to him. Rodrigue definitely feels that his baby girl is going to be a kind queen.
  * At this point, your relationship with Dimitri won’t develop until he’s settled with himself and come to realize that the dead can’t hold precedent over his life. That he needs to enjoy the company he has around him. 
  * Unfortunately, he was only able to realize this after watching your Father’s life drain from his eyes. 
  * Hearing your cries of anguish as you hold onto his limp body was what jolted him to reality. Seeing you so broken over losing your father at his expense made him realize what Rodrigue was trying to tell him about you.
  * Even after you bury your father, Dimitri keeps his distance from you. Its mostly out of guilt, sorting his thoughts and emotions about you, and figuring out how to tell you.
  * To see you reduced to blank eyed stares again really hurt Dimitri, especially because he didn’t know how to approach you. When pressed hard enough now, you even lashed out at your own brother. So Dimitri’s chances are low too. 
  * It takes Felix and Ingrid to push him to talk to you. Although Felix loathes your relationship, he knows that Dimitri would remain loyal to you and care for you unconditionally. And he wants to make sure that his old man’s wish comes true someday… even if they never got along. 
  * The only consequence is that Felix will give him long one-sided talks of “if you dare to hurt one hair on her head, so help me…”
  * Dimitri also persuades Felix to talk things out with you (and get that A support) asap so that the siblings can stand in the same room again. 
  * You both decide to spend more time getting to know each other since you’ve both changed over the years. Felix definitely wants to test how you wield a sword now that you’re training to be a assassin.
  * The post-training meals are when he listens to your travels with Dimitri while he shares his own about repelling the rebellion.
  * Dimitri also keeps his end of the bargain and musters up the courage to confess his feelings to you. Seeing your blank eyes well up with tears as you look at him absolutely clawed at his heart. Hearing you whisper a hushed “really…?” had him pulling you into his arms and holding onto you tightly without hurting you.
  * Hearing you return his years of pent up affection had him twirl you in his arms again just like old times. 
  * When he sits you down, he apologizes for allowing Rodrigue to get hurt. That he would still be here if Dimitri wasn’t blinded by his self-hatred and ghosts. When you try to correct him by saying that your Father was doing what’s right, he silences you and slowly gets down on his knees to press his forehead into your knees.
  * “…When this war is over and our Kingdom is reclaimed…I…” Dimitri pauses, unsure of continuing when he sees no reaction from you. But he presses on.
  * “I want to be able to kneel down before you just like this with a ring in hand. I will not asking solely out of the arrangement but because of my love for you. When that time comes, will you allow me to ask you properly?” Dimitri asks, looking up at you with a hopeful expression. You kneel down with him and press your foreheads together with your eyes closed. You hum and card your fingers through his coat to pull him in for a hug.


	41. Dimileth Spice Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok ok hear me out, i just finished my first blue lions run and i kept thinking about a spicy dimitri/byleth after the war when they get married 👀

Omg yess. For any young ones or people who don’t want to see my long descriptive nsfw talk… just don’t hit the keep reading tab for your own sake 😆.

  * After the war’s over and Dimitri finally manages to settle down, he’ll find himself being more distracted than usual. And its all because of the woman who vowed to stay by his side for the rest of their days. With their wedding date coming so soon, he can’t help but think of all the ways he wants to passionately make love to her. To see her utterly debauched, losing herself at his gentle touch. 
  * It definitely doesn’t help him now because Byleth suddenly unlocked her hidden desire for intimacy and she takes every scrap of free time to pull him into the nearest corner and take his breath away. He swore to himself and to Jeralt Reus Eisner that he would not take her chasity until they were married in the name of Seiros. He also knew that his own father and Rodrigue wouldn’t want it any other way. Dimitri knew this, but….
  * Seeing his inspiration look up at him with heated eyes, full of desperation and hunger as she rested on his lap made him want to flip her over and take her until her voice was hoarse.
  * Everyone always thinks that Dimitri is so feral on the battlefield, but his darling Professor is a unadulterated vixen with her desires. Its probably because she never experienced romantic love for 20+ years of her life and now she’s unleashing it all on the young king. Dimitri wouldn’t want it any other way…
  * While waiting for their wedding day to arrive, they both settle for heated makeouts, subtle touches that linger too long under the table, and lots of grinding while he sits on the throne.
  * But none of these events will ever lead to them succumbing to the throes of passion, no matter how hard it is for Dimitri…Their wedding can’t come any sooner!


	42. BL Squad: Operation Dance Hall Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the Blue Lions trying to convince Dimitri to invite Byleth to dance. Bonus if Sylvain tries to make him jealous for force him to do it. =)

Yes!!! I definitely wish this was a scene in the BL route🤧 it would be so cute omg. We need to spread this asap!👏

  * Out of everyone in the BL house: Annette, Mercedes, Sylvain are the main 3 pursuing the effort. They even dub it as “Operation Dance Hall”, the plan’s stages doing little to boost Dimitri’s confidence. They all had different ways of getting him to ask the Professor and only one truly worked…can you guess whose?
  * Annette tries her best by trading places with the Dimitri for cleanup duty in the library since Byleth usually helps her. This chore took 3 hours to finish usually and no one else wanted the job besides Ashe. She just knew that he’d come up with something during those 3 hours. When he tries to bring it up, Byleth places her hand over his accidentally, reaching for the same book. Her simple touch left him practically paralyzed in place. The woman apologized and beckoned for Dimitri to finish his sentence. The boy just digs himself further into the hole and stutters that her lecture was beneficial today. Overall, it was a mission fail. Minus being able to indirectly feel Byleth’s hand.
  * Mercedes decided to take a more… direct approach and of course her sweets are involved somehow. Mercedes advises Dimitri to strike up some light conversation with the Professor while he waits for her to arrive, with Byleth leaning against the Blue Lion banner outside. Mid-sentence in asking her what her plans were for the next 2 weeks, Mercedes comes running up to them and forcefully pushes Dimitri as hard as she could. Dimitri lets out a startled gasp as his legs buckled forward and his arms rest on either side of Byleth’s head. When he opened his eyes to ask if she was okay, he was only able to stutter as static filled his brain. Being in this position with his Professor staring up at him with wide eyes, her face slightly flushed from the heat. Dimitri apologized for his improper behavior and stepped back, his flush darkening even moreso. Another mission failed, but at least Mercedes apologized by making him sweets got Byleth to ask him to tea time. Dimitri couldn’t help but wonder how she’s able to act so nonchalant after all of that. Seeing her chuckle as they bounced tactic ideas off each other increased his motivation by 30%. So in a way, well done Mercedes…
  * Mr. Gautier knew his childhood friend best better then anyone else, well, besides Ingrid… that’s not relevant for this mission though. Even if she thinks its nothing but “foolery that’ll get him killed by Dimitri”. That definitely wouldn’t happen because Dimitri sees him as family! He caught Byleth running around and decided to go up to her while she was casually feeding the horses. Watching her feed them with such a look of peace helped him understand why she was so adored by the prince. Leaning on the stall she was at, he started with light conversation to set the mood before taking his glove off to brush against her hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Sylvain could see him watching from a distance. His aura growing dark and menacing when he placed that same hand on Byleth’s shoulder. He simply reminded her that “ a beauty such as herself should be more careful.” The line that usually got most girls flustered had no effect on Byleth, which made him comfortable enough to ask you this next question. 
  * “Would you be my partner for the ball?” She looked up at him with a confused stare before tilting her head to the side. The simple shake and dismissive hum she gave him made Sylvain quirk a brow at her.“Oh? Is it because you have someone else in mind then?” Sylvain smirked, knowing that he won’t have to do much after this. Byleth just gave a shrug and said she was supposed to supervise the ballroom. And before he could poke around any further, a familiar hand gripped on his shoulder with restrained strength. Dimitri told him that Ingrid was looking for him and that she was loosing her patience (extra emphasis on the word _patience_). Reading his energy, Sylvain felt that it was time to leave before he gets skewered on Dimitri’s lance.
  * Little did Dimitri know that Felix, Ashe, and Dedue came together earlier that day and told Byleth that Dimitri wanted to take her to the dance. As Felix put it, “the boar was too anxious to try and ask her himself.” The three males took it on themselves to tell Byleth to end Dimitri’s suffering.
  * She stared up at the prince with a focused gaze and placed a hand on his arm. “Dimitri, would you like to attend the ball with me?” She uttered, watching his expression grow more surprised by the second. 
  * The edge of the stall door creaked under Dimitri’s grip, his trembling worsening as she looked at him. “I……I…..” Dimitri stuttered, the hand on his arm practically igniting the poor sap. He let out a sigh to try and compose himself, resigning to nodding his head rapidly. 
  * This also means that Byleth asked him to help her practice later today. She doesn’t want to look like a deer walking on ice for the first time…Dimitri can hardly believe his luck, from silently pining for his Professor to giving her private lessons in the evening for the ball. He never realized how small she was under her armor, nor how weightless she was. 
  * His friends in charge of “Operation Dance Hall” cheer at the fruits of their hardwork, believing that it helped to push Dimitri to ask her out. The trio of males just let them feel proud of themselves, knowing that they were the ones that actually brought the two dorks together.Ashe is just proud that he got Felix and Dedue to work together since its hard for them to do _anything _in the same space.


	43. F! Byleth Proposing to Dimitri and Mercedes and Telling Jeralt Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you could write like scenarios where Jeralt is still alive, and Byleth has to formally introduce whoever she S Supported (like Dimitri and/or Claude. Maybe Mercedes) to him only to have Jeralt do his best to intimidate them please?

I just _had_ to turn this into a meme for Dimitri😆. Poor Dimitri doesn’t deserve this but its too good of a opportunity to pass up. Mercedes just meets the Eisner death stare with a small smile with no fear at all. Just a friendly reminder that I haven’t finished BL so I have no idea what post battle is like.

**Dimitri:**

  * After the war ends and order has returned to Faerghus, Dimitri is completely taken for a whirlwind when his beloved Professor proposes to him. Is it getting hot in here? Or has his face flushed?? Either way, feeling Byleth’s cool hand pressed against his cheek while she’s stared at him with a small smile was practically heaven to him.
  * Long ago during his monastery days, he longed to leave lingering touches along her pale arms and tread his fingers through her hair. Nothing could ruin this day for the future king.
  * …. that was until he was kindly reintroduced to Jeralt Reus Eisner…
  * Dimitri was so lost in his own fantasy of all the childish things he wanted to do together with Byleth that he failed to notice his, now, fiance tug him in the direction of the faculty rooms. He couldn’t help the butterflies from fluttering in his stomach at the thought of calling Byleth by her name, let alone Byleth Blaiddyd…
  * It only dawns on him after standing at Mr. Eisner’s doorstep, watching Byleth casually talk to her father. At first, Dimitri shook off the impending anxiety, and reassured himself that Jeralt would approve. In the past, Jeralt always praised him for his footwork and strength, so he _should_ still like Dimitri.
  * “Dad… I have to tell you that I followed your instructions and decided to follow my heart.” She said, unlinking their combined hands to reveal the ring on Dimitri’s bare hand.
  * “Ah, is that so? And just remind me, of who he is again?” Jeralt asked, knowing _full well_ that this was the future king of Ferghus. Dimitri practically froze in place when his brown eyes bore into his own.
  * “I’m D-Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, sir.” Dimitri uttered, extending his hand for Jeralt to take. He looked down at his scarred hand and let out a questioning hum before taking his hand.
  * The handshake would’ve been stronger if it wasn’t for the ring resting on his finger. That death stare definitely wasn’t helping him and it was making sweat bead at the back of his neck. He’d need to choose his next words very carefully before he loses his fingers.
  * “I-I cannot atone for my past but with the Professor at my side, I was able to become a new person. You can trust me with her life and happiness.” Dimitri said, watching Jeralt’s gaze shift momentarily to a look of acceptance before the glare returned. Now, his aura practically radiated “if you hurt my daughter so help me, you will need to find a replacement to the throne boy.” And it made his knees tremble.
  * Not even Rodrigue could be this scary…
  * “You better. Remember, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth if I need to. If she so much as sheds a tear…” Jeralt pulled Dimitri in close to whisper in his ear. His gruff voice giving the threat extra weight to it.
  * Sorry Dimitri… looks like you gotta add Jeralt Reus Eisner to your top 5 list of fears because he’s here to stay.
  * Dimitri needs to make a long list of Jeralt’s favorite things. As long as you distract papa Eisner with them, the chances of intimidation lower.

**Mercedes:**

  * When Byleth confesses to Mercedes, she’s practically radiating happiness as she plans out future dates with Byleth as they walk and talk. She never expected her Professor to return her feelings, Mercedes’ head was definitely up in the clouds now.
  * She has a bad habit of making sweets to calm herself down and so she drags Byleth with her. Byleth is totally down to make some chocolate chip cookies, they’re her father’s favorite as well.
  * When the batch finished baking, Jeralt walks into the cafeteria to see his daughter kissing that Maltritz girl on the cheek with a blush on her face and has a couple of questions racing through his mind. Mostly just when.
  * Seeing Jeralt approach out of the corner of her eye, Mercedes wipes her hands off on her apron to hold up the ceramic plate of freshly baked cookies.
  * “Oh Mr. Jeralt, this is wonderful timing. Byleth and I made your favorite treat!” Mercedes says, leaving Jeralt no room to decline her offer. As he quietly munched on his cookie, he noticed the rising blush on Byleth’s face when Mercedes used her name.
  * “Oh, I’m sorry! All this time I practiced calling you Byleth in my mind, so it just kinda slipped out haha.” Mercedes laughed, taking his daughter’s hand into her own. Looking down at their joined hands, he noticed the ring that rested on Mercedes’ finger.
  * “I was waiting to tell you later, Dad. I decided to take your advice! I hope your love for sugar is still active because Mercedes would love to make you sweets. I’m happy she said yes.” Byleth said, the crinkle of happiness on her face made Jeralt freeze mid-bite. It looks like his little girl is all grown up…
  * Jeralt attempted to stare down the Maltritz girl, only for her to meet his intimidation head on and unblinking. Either this girl is immune or completely oblivious to his (overprotective mode) tactics.
  * “Ha…. just make sure you take good care of my daughter. And no desserts everyday, Byleth needs to stay in prime shape for missions.” Jeralt simply says, pretending not to notice the way how his hand twitched towards the plate of sugary goodness.
  * All in all, never mess with Jeralt or his daughter or else he’s coming after you.


	44. Dimileth Fluff Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do some fluff with Dimitri and FByleth post time-skip? Like after he tones down the whole edgelord act. Love your work btw!!

Haha am i capable of writing Dimileth fluff at this point🤔?? After watching this boy suffer for so long, he deserves all the fluff in the world~

  * Once Dimitri comes to terms with himself and renews his sense of purpose, Byleth finds herself looking out for him even more now. Because he’s still trying to come to adjust to everything that happened to him, she feels that as his professor she needs to keep him on the straight path.
  * She asks him out to tea everyday, asking him how he’s doing, his thoughts on certain subjects, and how he’s getting along with other students. Dimitri takes this as “Oh… the professor has been extra attentive to me lately, does this mean…?” while trying not to internally implode from anxiety. For Byleth its really 98% “I need to watch Dimitri and make sure he’s stable” and 2% foreign/unclassified emotions.
  * She likes to reach across the table and hold his hand in her own whenever she feels that he needs a pick me up. Dimitri can hardly stop the blush from rising, especially with her focused stare…Just this one time, Dimitri finds himself giving into his curiosity and asks to feed her. Byleth is honestly confused but decides to accept when she sees how elated he is. +20 bonus points if she licks his bare fingers to munch on the crumbs. 
  * If Dimitri ever feels like he’s losing himself again, he begs Byleth to train with him (even if she always knocks him on his ass) to burn some energy. She accepts and ends up meeting lance and blade for 2 hours straight, but Dimitri’s defense was impenetrable. 
  * Byleth just swipes at his feet and comes in close to watch the man fall on his behind. It will take him a moment to avoid looking at her, sweat beading down his neck. He’s still quite amazed that he can never beat her, even after 5 years of training. Dimitri sets a new goal to at least knock her off her feet just like she did to him. Byleth is just happy that he’s starting to find new goals to pursue.
  * On the rare occasion where the ache in Dimitri’s muscles becomes too much, Byleth offers to give him a massage and it takes everything in him to even stutter out a yes. He knew that she didn’t have any ill intentions and just wanted to help him relax… but that fact doesn’t stop the endless waves of anxiety. He’s never shown his back to her, Dimitri didn’t want to see her look down at him with disgust.
  * So color him surprised when she doesn’t comment on any of the gashes marring his skin as she pressed her thumbs into his shoulder blades. Dimitri can’t help but feel his adoration soar to new heights when she whispers under her breath how she’s so proud of him. 
  * Surviving without your instructor during war and peril was definitely something Dimitri never had in mind. But hoping, praying to any deity that would listen, he hoped to be graced with Byleth’s presence once more. Having her at his side, all the whispers of revenge receded into the corners of his mind as she spoke. That’s all he could ever as for, he’s truly grateful to have his beloved Professor at his side. 
  * Another favorite pass time of his is watching Byleth fish from the edge of the pier. Seeing the way how her eyes lit up with surprise whenever she discovered a new fish practically made his day. Even if his only role was to hold the bucket of fish in place while she continues. Even if he gets slapped by some of the fish struggling for life…. even if he returns to the dorms reeking of fish and salt water. 
  * Seeing Byleth express herself meant the world to him and he wanted to see every moment!


	45. F! Byleth Proposing to Dimitri Mid-Battle Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your headcanons so much!!! How about during a fierce battle, Byleth shouting a proposal to Dimitri while she’s in the middle of destroying a battalion.

Omggg this is cute yet deadly…my favorite combination😂 (and I’m quite sure it’s Mr. Blaiddyd’s favorite as well hmmm?).

On the battlefield, everyone from the Blue Lion house is pretty much used to each other’s fighting style. Practically everyone in the monastery knows not to mess with the Dimileth power duo because their opponent gets slaughtered in less than 5 seconds. 

  * If it’s not for Dimitri’s ferocious swings of his favorite silver lance, it’s Byleth’s life-draining Nosferatu or her killing edge. All in all, no one dares to mess with either of them.
  * …So it comes to no one’s surprise when Byleth requests that for their next auxiliary, that Dimitri is the only one to come with her. He didn’t find it strange at all, in fact, he just thought of it as another way to spend time with the professor. He _could _even try to make it romantic… if it wasn’t for the mountain of corpses they’d soon make…
  * The minute Byleth lets Dimitri out of her eyesight, he’s surrounded by a plethora of armored units. And although they don’t do any damage to the male, it makes her pick up the pace, plucking down mages one by one so that they won’t reach the blonde. Each kill had her thumbing one of her many inner pockets, grazing against a wooden box. She made sure to put it in a separate pocket and not next to any of her hidden weapons. This was the last gift she’d want to be destroyed…
  * With the band of her father’s mercenaries at her side, she was able to charge at the leader of bandits with little concern. With a cry of “After this victory…marry me, Dimitri!” the woman shouts, her battalion to move forward to disturb the enemy’s line of defense. Seeing the boss fall with a modified guffaw, a new surge of confidence overcame her. It made her feel like she could conquer anything if she put her mind to it.
  * How that correlated with that she was about to do? She doesn’t know, but she feels that now is the best time while the adrenaline was coursing through her veins.
  * Seeing Dimitri stand a little ways away from her, she smiled as she walked up to him with a triumphant aura surrounding her. Dimitri returned her smile with a small yet shy one of his own, his face flushed as he repeated her words in his head over and over again. Did… did she truly mean it? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with someone like him?
  * ….Dimitri’s poor heart wouldn’t be able to take it if this was all some joke Sylvain conjured up. His heart would shatter into a million pieces and he’d spend the rest of his days in heartbreak. 
  * Ignoring the cheering band of mercenaries behind her, Byleth reached into the inside of her first pocket and pulled out the beaten wooden box. With a shaky breath, she walked until she stood chest to chest with the male.
  * “Please tell me this is a reality? And not a vivid hallucination my mind created…” Dimitri whispered, reaching down to run his gloved hand over her armor-clad arm. Byleth’s smile returned as she shook her head at his antics,
  * Bending to get down on one knee, she raised the discolored box up to place in Dimitri’s hands. He held the box with an open palm, too afraid to hold it in a fist or else it would crumble to dust. Or vanish before his very eyes.
  * “I’ll ask again, will you be mine?” She asked again, her earlier confidence gradually dissipating the longer the silence drew out. Sure, Byleth had never been in love before meeting Dimitri, but she was so sure that he would say yes… even everyone in the Blue Lions house agreed with her.
  * “But… I’m not the man that I used to be. Are you sure you would want to spend the rest of your life with a man devoted to retribution?” Dimitri asked, almost afraid to open the box. If she suddenly decides to change her mind, he doesn’t want to see what the ring looks like. He doesn’t want to feel the love, hope, and excitement at the thought of finally taking the first step to building a family.
  * Byleth immediately shot up from her feet and did something that he would’ve _never _expected…
  * A startled gasp escaped Dimitri when Byleth suddenly slapped her hands against both sides of his face to tug him downward. The force of her hit left his skin tingling, his temperature rising the closer she got to him. Eventually, it got to where the woman was standing on top of his armored boots with her chest pressed against his chest plate. (This was the one time he wished that he _wasn’t_ wearing his armor).
  * “If I didn’t love you for who you are now, I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me, silly. I’ll love the old you, current, and the man you grow to be in the future.” Her words shined true, making Dimitri close his eye to help tame his torrent of emotions. It didn’t however, stop the stray tear from falling from his eye. Byleth said nothing as she watched it fall, she only stood on her toes to kiss his closed eyelid.
  * “And if I didn’t want to marry you, I wouldn’t be interested in doing this with you.” Before he could ask what she meant, Byleth _showed_ him what she meant by pressing a short, yet deep kiss to his open lips. Even when she pulled away, he could feel the heat of her lips against his own.
  * All of this seemed to be an emotional overload to the male because he pressed his face into his free hand, practically giving off steam.
  * “Do I also need to list the reasons why I want to marry you? I wouldn’t mind in the slightest.” Byleth said matter-of-factly, watching the male watch her between the gaps of his fingers. He shook his head, unsure if he would be able to take any more open intimacy (especially on what was a battlefield).
  * “Good. Do you need me to ask you again?” Byleth asked, her passionate intimacy simmering down to simple hand-holding. She wouldn’t let him hide his flushed face from her for long.
  * “N-No… that’s quite alright.” Dimitri said politely, squeezing her hand as reassurance.
  * “I will…I will marry you, Byleth.” An embarrassed smile grew on his face when he saw how elated she was. Knowing that she was willing to display a plethora of emotions like this for him alone made his heart tremble in delight.
  * _*Cough*_ when they return holding hands, Sylvain practically cheers in delight at the sight of the engagement ring on Dimitri’s finger. He immediately looks to Felix and Ingrid with a shit-eating grin and tells the two to pay up five-hundred. Sylvain bet that Byleth’s persistence would get through to their stubborn house leader and that he can never say no to his darling Professor.


	46. Jealous Dimitri Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all I love you and your brilliant writing honestly you hit me right in the heart every time, and so if possible can I request Dimitri getting jealous over byleth with other male students?

Awwww thank you anon, I’m happy to supply the fandom with my writing~ I’d just like to finish my eulogy to all the lances, desks, and doorways that suffered the consequence. Enjoy!

  * I’m going to take a leap and say that Byleth managed to persuade _everyone_ in the Black Eagles and Golden Deer house to join the Blue Lions. Everyone is in on the Professor Byleth Eisner experience, ready to learn as much as they can from the well-rounded professor.
  * Dimitri goes into Madness Mode aka: “MUST PROTECT THE PROFESSOR AT ALL COST” because he just _knows_ that the majority of these boys are only interested in being closer to you and not your teaching style. 
  * At first, he feels intimidated because with this many students to take care of, Dimitri is afraid of losing his time with Byleth. He could tell from the unnecessary portrayal of weakness. Not being able to hold their sword correctly, using the incorrect tome for certain lessons, constantly forgetting stances… Dimitri honestly didn’t know how much more he could take. Seeing you help all of them over _every damn thing_ really made his heartache at the sight. Sure, he was happy that you went out of your way to make sure everyone was cared for…but it hurt to see other males looking at you with eyes of endearment.
  * Dimitri’s patience hit it’s limit when Lorenz loudly offered to drink tea with you after helping him enhance his reason magic. His annoyance grew to new heights because he asked you earlier to spend time with him after class to drink tea. Even though he only had the courage to discuss life in the monastery, he still values your thoughts and opinions (it’s also an easy way for him to memorize your likes and dislikes). 
  * Practically every other male in the room turned to see your reaction, all of them probably wondering if you would ever tell them yes. From the sweet Ashe, all the way to uptight Mr. I’m Ferdinand von Aegir showed interest even you. Hell, even Felix of _all people_ wanted to spend more time with you outside of class.
  * The edge of his desk was ready to snap under his tight grip as he mindlessly observed you from his desk.
  * All that animosity he felt was suddenly chased off to the corners of his mind when he sees you standing in front of him, your chin resting on your hand as you waited for him to notice you. You simply turn to walk out of the room and wave the male over.
  * You looked back at Dimitri with a, “are you coming?” expression before you turn to walk away. Behind him, he could hear his fellow classmates groan about how being a ‘house leader” has way too many benefits.
  * If Dimitri had a set of ears and a tail, it would be perked up in excitement, He’s honestly surprised that you remembered that he asked you first, considering all the students that hover you day in and day out.
  * It’s practically inevitable that you would assume that he’s being jealous and you make sure to poke him about it as you nurse your teacup.
  * Please don’t startle the poor child too much, he’s already choked on two cookies and it’s only been 3 minutes in. But… what would you say if he did admit that he was jealous?
  * Would you see him as a petulant child, vying for every moment of your attention? Or would you see his true feelings underneath??


	47. Dimitri Gifting His s/o a Dagger Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know someone made a joke that Dimitri would gift his crush a dagger—and while not the most romantic gift—how would he feel and act if the crush loved the gift?

Omg yess! This is absolutely perfect, I’d love this as a gift tbh, If I could, I would be a weapons connoisseur that just uses it for display. And ofc it was our local Gautier that made fun of Dimitri when he gifted the dagger previously. Edit: Yikes I made this longer than it needed to be😂

  * Dimitri knows that you have a keen interest in pretty much all weapons. The way how you paid keen interest to the small knives Petra attached to her assassin attire, or how Ashe managed to be so nimble during sword training. You couldn’t help but sigh since Byleth made you the group’s certified dancer. You wouldn’t be able to get the opportunity to experience the various fighting styles. Dimitri tries his best to cheer you up by reminding you that your dance skills are “absolutely divine” as he puts it. Do you believe that? Not really…
  * Dimitri tries to keep you in good spirits, he even takes you to the blacksmith to enhance your silver sword. He’s completely aware of your destructive force on the battlefield when you’re not inspiring your other classmates. He didn’t expect you to react so happily, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him into a long and intimate hug. Dimitri had to force down the embarrassment that welled inside of him when he saw the merchants respectfully turn a blind eye. He’s still getting used to PDA, unfortunately…
  * He sits back and watches you train against a wooden dummy, his eyes tracing over your form as you dance around it. Even when you’re not inspiring the others, you still manage to include dances into your skillset. Dimitri feels a swell of pride when you knock the dummy’s head clean off its shoulders. Seeing you attack with such a ferocity made him appreciate you more and more. Andd the fact that you swore your allegiance to Faerghus. He couldn’t imagine lifting his lance in your direction.
  * As he watches you finish up your training by adding new steps to your dance routine, Dimitri finds himself thumbing the inside of cloak where a gently wrapped present rests. Usually, he would be training right there beside you, but he decided to take this moment to contemplate. Should he give it to you now? He knows how you absolutely _hate_ surprises, but he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of expression you would make. His mind couldn’t stop wondering to the first time he’d presented this gift to _her_…but she was a different case.
  * You were everything that she was not, the beacon of light that shined ever so brightly on his path. Dimitri wouldn’t know what he’d be like right now if he didn’t have you. This present…it was another token of his appreciation, albeit almost similar to a ring in his eyes.
  * So when you walk over to him, sweaty and disheveled from your workout, he’s completely speechless when he hands you a fluffy towel. His hands immediately leave his cloak so you don’t get suspicious, he reaches up to latch onto your waist. 
  * “I…I wish to give you something…although I’m not quite sure how you’ll receive it.” Dimitri uttered, reverting back to his princely attitude from his early days in the monastery. You took this as a sign that this was something serious and immediately reached down to rub comforting circles along the sides of his face. He closed his eye for a moment, relishing in your warmth seeping through his skin.
  * “What is it, Dimitri? Surely, it’s not something bad…is it?” You asked apprehensively, your brow furrowed with worry. This makes Dimitri go into panic mode as he tries to ease your worries. 
  * “No! Its nothing like that at all, it’s another gift actually.” Dimitri quickly reached up, carding his fingers in your own to help soothe you. Using his free hand, he reached into his cloak to grab the heavy item laced with a blue velvet cloth.
  * You let out a hum of excitement, interested in the way it was intricately wrapped. You could definitely tell that this was a fancy gift, but what was it? Dimitri should know by now that you don’t need expensive gifts, all you want is his happiness.
  * “Dimitri, you didn’t have to get something like this for me. I told you, the best thing you can give me is training lessons and a daily dosage of your smile!” You tut, brainstorming what could _possibly_ be underneath the velvet.
  * “I know, I know. But I wanted you to have a more permanent reminder of my love for you. It’s not a ring, but…” Dimitri unravels the cloth, revealing the gift underneath. And all he’s met with is silence.
  * Fearing your response, he hesitantly looks up to see you gazing down at the blade in awe. Resting in his hands was a 6-inch dagger, custom made with a lapis lazuli gem embedded in the handle. Tears well in your eyes and Dimitri takes that as a bad sign. He immediately withdraws, afraid that his present made you upset in any way. Goddess, he should’ve _known_ that you wouldn’t enjoy it!
  * “Why are you hiding it? Aren’t you supposed to give it to me now?” You ask, your eyes constantly flickering back and forth from the dagger to Dimitri’s face. 
  * “You…actually like it?” Dimitri asked, his voice betraying his thoughts. He spent countless hours worrying, praying, and doubting that you wouldn’t enjoy this gift. That you would hand it back to him with a disappointed expression and tell him that you “didn’t want it”. A surge of happiness courses through him and he immediately sets the dagger down to swoop you into his embrace.
  * “Uh-huh! I can wound my enemies with class now, I’ll probably spend more time staring at it than using it.” You said, clearly oblivious to how your praise affected this man. His heart was already weak to your contagious smiles, but this set his heart aflame. Truly, Dimitri doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve you.
  * “Thank you, my beloved.” He whispers, his voice hoarse with emotion as all his negative thoughts and emotions turned into nothing but white silence. To have someone who understands him so well… he couldn’t ask for a better partner. And maybe someday, when the war was over and his kingdom restored…he’d be able to gift you with something more…permanent…
  * For now, though, he’ll settle for bragging to Sylvain that this dagger _was_ a good gift after all! This fiasco definitely built the man’s confidence in gift-giving when it comes to you.


	48. Felix As a Father Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any hcs of Felix as a father? Thank you!

Ooooh thank _you_ anon! Your doing the Felix fanbase justice by making him a Father♡~

  * When Felix discovers that you are pregnant with his child, his personality does a complete 180°. If he’s going to be a father, he needs to start acting like one (and he needs to be nicer to you). He’d heard from Glenn what their mother was like when she was pregnant with him. She could be happy as can be one minute to kneeling on the floor sobbing her eyes out whenever father left to fight. The times that made him actually smile was when she threw her shoe at the man because he left without telling her he was going to war.
  * But unlike his Father, he wanted to keep his face unmarked and his sanity in tact. So he made sure to ask you about how you were feeling. If you were stubborn and liked to hide your discomfort from him, he’d find out sooner or later. The slightest shift in your feet as you stand around? He immediately fetches you a chair. Are you feeling nauseous from the baby kicking? He’s right there with you, holding your hair out of your face as your breakfast leaves you.
  * Expect him to stock up on everything that’s even relatively related to babies. From diapers, clothes for each month, soap, and lots of blankets. When he returned home practically buried in groceries, you couldn’t help but laugh.
  * He’s definitely preparing the baby’s room himself and no one can tell him otherwise. And he manages to make a nice large crib himself. It looks like all those attempts to get Felix to chop wood all those years ago from Flayn finally paid off.
  * He makes damn sure to be with you at least 97.9% of the time. He only leaves when its absolutely possible. No one can read you like he can and only he knows how to attend to you.
  * Expect him to lightly complain when he has to massage your feet. But looking at the swell of your belly makes it all the more worthwhile.
  * When you ask Felix what gender he’d like his first born to be, he said he wanted a son. Not so that they could take on the Fraldarius name, but because he wanted to show his son what it was like to have normal parents (well somewhat) that aren’t concerned about crests or prestige.
  * He isn’t too surprised when it turns out to be a girl instead. She looks just like her mother but he can tell that she will have his attitude.
  * …you honestly didn’t know if that was a good thing. One Felix was enough of a handful.
  * After the birth of your daughter, Felix makes damn sure that you have a month to yourself to recover from the pregnancy. Being a trained swordsman gives him an advantage over normal fathers because he can hear the first signs of their daughters distress from a mile away.
  * Expect him to try and pull her hair up to look just like him. You can’t help but awe at how cute they look. It gets even better when your daughter fussed until he put a bow in his hair so they’d match.
  * Just hope that Sylvain or Ingrid are never around to see it… or else all hell might break lose from 9 months of being patient with you. He has to blow off steam by holding his daughter to training until the crack of dawn for 3 days straight.


	49. Felix Crushing on a Oblivious s/o Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello!! if there’s still a slot open, could I please request felix crushing on an oblivious reader? maybe they’re just as snarky as him and believe that his attempts at confessing is just them being Rivals or something?? idk but I love your writing!!! thank you very much!

I feel like this is the romantic/tsundere one sided version of “If You Can Do Anything, I Can Do It Better” brought to you by Felix Hugo Fraldarius😆.

  * Felix realizes that he’s had a crush on you all this time for a while now. Did 5 years of not seeing each other make it fade away? Nope it actually hit him at full force the moment you reunited for the first time. When you said something snarky to him in the heat of battle. Covered head to toe in scrapes, sweat, and blood while you told him to, “his daydreams won’t save him from a sword running through him”.
  * After that, Felix has made countless efforts to ask you to train with him with a flustered expression. Every time he asked you, you’d just cock your head to the side in confusion and agree. Maybe he hoped that you’d understand when you cross blades.
  * Asking you to eat lunch with him failed because all you ended up talking about was the future battle ahead and how your newly found proficiency in bows gave you a leg up in battle.
  * When he asked you to tea time and he asked you to make the cookies because he saw you baking with Mercedes the other day, that failed too. When he even suggested that he wanted you to “bake for him and him only” you just shrugged and said that “he can’t be selfish and anyone can have whatever you decide to make.”
  * When you cried over having to hurt your best friend at Gronder Field, Felix was the one holding you gently in his arms as you said that “You just have dirt in your eyes from the fight.” Even when he tells you that he’ll always be by your side, you still don’t get it.
  * Even when he takes you out to the market to forge a better blade as a birthday present and he confesses that he’d only do this kind of thing for someone he loves (took him minutes to get that out properly). You simply say that you love him too but he knows your not saying it in the same context that he is.
  * At the end of your little date where your standing in front of your dorm room, Felix hastily turns you around despite your harsh protests and with a iron grip on your shoulders he leans in to peck you on the lips.
  * “I….I…” He honestly left you stunned, how were you supposed to know that he meant romantic love.
  * “D-Do you understand now you oblivious meat head? I don’t think I could’ve waited much longer for you to understand what I meant.” Felix says, a dark flush growing on his face as he leaned down to stare you directly in the face.
  * “H-Hey don’t call me that Mr. I don’t know how to convey my feelings Fraldarius. I’ll have you know that your signs are like trying to read morse code in the dark. Now I don’t know if I even want to admit to liking you back, jerk.” You huffed, looking over to the side. Felix lifted your chin with his index finger and looked you in the eyes again. Right before you could kiss again, you heard a whistle a little says away accompanied by a “Finally!” and saw Sylvain with a girl hanging off his arm.
  * “… I’ll be right back.” Felix says as he rolls up his sleeves and silently unsheathes his sword. Sylvain gulps and carefully removes himself from the confused woman before he took off in the other direction.
  * When Sylvain eventually makes a lap by you, you’ll see how much mercy you’ll grant him for interrupting. Flustered Felix was already a rare sight but seeing him so touched starved made you shudder, especially the way how he held onto you so desperately.


	50. Felix Nsfw Hcs Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw headcanons for Felix? (if nsfw isn't allowed could you make some fluff headcanons for him?)

We can definitely indulge in one of my best boys! Honestly, good luck getting him _into _the bedroom in the first place. Did the birds and bees lecture just go in one ear and out the other for Mr. Fraldarius??? Welp, maybe all that pent up aggression can be executed elsewhere. 

**Fluff:**

  * On days where you can keep Felix away from the training grounds for more than an hour, he likes to relax in his dorm room with you. Although he’ll have a buunch of pent up aggression and energy for the day, he likes to hold you loosely in his arms as you sit on the bed. And to think, it took him a solid month to actually hold your _hand_. Now he’s like a koala, clinging to you even if he doesn’t want to admit it.
  * To help him relax, you get him to lay on his stomach so you could press your thumbs into his tense muscles. He usually doesn’t like you giving him massages because it “makes him too unaware of his surroundings” or “the phantom pains will hinder his training”…. but you always win regardless. You care too much for your grumpy bf to let him walk around with a sore back.
  * If your massage plan succeeds, he gives you a shinning opportunity to lean forward and press your lips against the back of his neck. Listening to his breath hitch always makes you smile. He reaches back to intertwine your hands together, only to brush his lips across your knuckles. If you thought Felix was used to affection by now, he’s most certainly not. Whenever you initiate affection towards him, you have to take baby steps before breaching his discomforts. Even though he’s tired, don’t think he won’t return the favor soon! Even if you have to tell him to be gentle every 5 seconds….he’s trying though!
  * During long cuddling sessions where he can’t seem to detach himself from you, he succumbs to your warmth and curls in over you, his arm gently draped over your waist. He got used to you reaching up to gently pull his long tresses out of his loose bun, (Felix never bothered to ask why seeing him with his hair down made you so happy).
  * He unconsciously breathes in your scent, slowly relaxing even more as he drags you closer to his chest. Felix didn’t have to look to see that his actions were making your face red, even his own ears were flushed.

***Explicit Content Below***

**NSFW:**

  * Because this boy has so much hidden potential in the bedroom, you are definitely surprised when he managed to go more than one round. Your first night together was filled with writhing and tons of bite marks littered along your thighs. Who would’ve thought that Felix could be possessive??
  * I read this from [@fe-husband-heaven](https://tmblr.co/mwzeodMSprDDtvV_CwvJDHQ)‘s Felix nsfw alphabet that he hides his face in their neck so that you can’t see the type of facial expressions he makes and this just totally works!! Who would’ve thought that the beast in the sheets was shy about his expressions (newsflash Felix, peripheral vision exists rip)? That’s the only way the two of you can have sex at first and you just have to pretend like you don’t hear the little whines escaping him at a particularly deep thrust.
  * Felix now has to share his training with sex as another high priority. On days where he’s not able to train, expect him to enter your room ready to blow off some steam. He likes how this is an act of intimacy where he doesn’t have to run around, trying to find you the perfect present, or lavish you in sweet nothings. That might be Sylvain’s method, but Felix likes to take a more direct approach. 
  * Even though this boy still manages to shy away at the thought of kissing you (surprisingly enough) he doesn’t have a problem leaving light bite marks on your neck. After you assured him that he wasn’t hurting you by leaving marks, he makes it a point to bite down to silence his moans.
  * All Felix ever knows is how to do anything quick and efficiently, so if you ever want to have gentle sex with him, you’ll need to tell him beforehand. Although he’s rough in bed, it’s his way of communicating his love for you… and he likes the way your face scrunches up in pleasure. 
  * He.will.not.be.satisfied.until.you.orgasm.first!! From a young age, he remembered how it was important for the woman to be satisfied in a relationship, which didn’t hold much of any meaning to him then. But now, he relishes in hearing your soft whimpers of pleasure as he grinds into your most sensitive areas. It makes his heart swell with a foreign happiness and pride that he wears in the afterglow.
  * Please, hope like everything that Sylvain never gets into Felix’s brain with “You know…..sex is just like another form of training. You could even say it’s endurance training!” Because if Felix ever sees the correlation, well… good luck keeping him off of you rip.


	51. Sylvain’s Failed Attempt to ‘Get down to Business’ with his s/o Rated T + Minor Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request headcanons of Sylvain asking his s/o to ride him (in a very NSFW way), but his s/o misunderstands and climbs onto his back for a piggyback ride?

Poor man, all he wants is some action and all he gets is torture from your body pressing against his back smh. Looks like Mr. Gautier will need to be more blunt, tsk tsk.

  * On a walk through town, Sylvain can’t help but let you walk in front of him so that he could watch your hips sway side to side. You made him hold all the groceries for the kitchen aids, so the least he can get is some eye-candy. Sylvain has to hide the disappointment when you twirl around to walk backward, at least he gets a proper view of your front—er, I mean your lovely smile.
  * “I can’t wait to get back, I can hear the training grounds calling my name. Maybe I can train with Felix, but his swings are too harsh.” You whined, rolling your neck around as you remember the last time Felix beat you. Sylvain matched your pace and spun you around after getting his arm loose from the piles of bags. With an arm wrapped around your waist, he leans down to the best of his abilities to press a light kiss to your cheek.
  * “If you’re so full of energy, how about you ride me when we get back?” Sylvain asks, 100% expecting you to turn in his grip to slap him. To his surprise you chuckle and nod your head—boy it looks like Seiros is answering his call after all this time of _pleading _(probably the wrong thing to be praying for during service but….).
  * “Sure! Why don’t we do it here? That way we can see how strong you really are.” You said teasingly, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek as well. Sylvain’s shit-eating grin can’t get any wider than it is.
  * “Ohmygodyoucan’tbeserious.” He mumbles under his breath, his groin clearly beginning to show interest. Maybe he was wrong about you this whole time and you were actually pretty freaky in bed.
  * “Um, Sylvain? I can’t exactly do anything if you’re standing up straight.” You say, pulling away from his embrace to poke at his lower back. Sylvain lets out a hum and surveys the area for any secluded places…
  * “Come on dear, I _know_ you know how to give piggyback rides. I’ve seen you do it before you know.” Your words almost made him drop the groceries he carried in one arm. Wait….. you mean this entire time… you were talking about PIGGYBACK RIDES?!?! Damn, and just when he thought Seiros was about to make not one, but two, of his wildest dreams, come true.
  * “…Oh right, here…” He responded, completely devoid of any hope of getting frisky later. Now he was going to be tortured for the next hour with your body pressed up against his without release… oh, how you torture him so…
  * But at least he got you to hug him tightly (even with the constant death threats if he dropped you) and to hear your laughter echo through his ears. He had to stop the flush rising on his neck before you noticed though.
  * Whoops, looks like it’s too late. You cooed in his ear and thanked him for being your knight in shining armor, only to kiss his neck.


	52. Dare to Kiss Sylvain Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to get a request for: kiss on a dare for Sylvain? I hate that I'm weak for that bastard man

Ooooh, I’m going to assume your 3% tsundere for the himbo man that ruined our lives. He better be glad its a kiss he’s getting instead of a punch jkjk. I guess he’s allowed to get a smooch as long as he stays committed or else I’m sending Byleth after him. Enjoy!! Edit: I somehow managed to add wine to it so now everyone in the BL house is chilling in the cafeteria. Bc late-night drinking always brings out the best results.

  * Who would muster up the courage to even make the dare? Definitely, Mercedes, she knows what she’s doing. Did Sylvain persuade her to do it? Only time will tell.
  * “Y/n, I dare you to….” She paused, looking across the room as she thinks of what to say. You gulp, hands clenched into fists, trying not to let your nervousness get to you. 
  * “Kiss Sylvain!” She shouts, making you press your back against the wall as you stare over in the red head’s direction. W-Why is he smiling so damn brightly??!
  * “A-Are you sure you don’t want to give me something else, Mercie?” You stutter, trying to ignore the god damn grin growing on his face. _Stop staring at his face_!!
  * “No, I’m sure.” She says, her usual smile was practically beaming.
  * “Come on, Y/n, It’s not like I’ll bite.” The Cassanova himself says, eyebrows wriggling suggestively. If you weren’t trying to merge with the wall, you would’ve hit him. Luckily, you didn’t have to wait long before Ingrid smacked him up the side of his head with a frown tugging at her features.
  * “L….leave the poor girl along Sylvain. Let her get it over with already.” She slurs, slumping her upper body over the tabletop with her mulled wine in hand. Everyone knew not to irritate her while she’s drunk… and to keep her silver lance + away from her.
  * “Okay, okay! Geeze we have to keep you away from wine.” He grumbles, gently rubbing the back of his head where he felt the dull ache. Sylvain’s groans of discomfort were drowned out by Felix’s dry chuckle.
  * “I say let her have more, not only does she keep you in check but I get a show from it too.” Taking a sip out of his own chalice, the man reached for the tall flask of wine to pour more in Ingrid’s cup. Only for Sylvain to snatch the flask away from him and place it by you.
  * “Shut it, Felix. You know she doesn’t need any more wine. Besides, we’ll see if you say that next time when you—” Deciding to go on and get this silly dare over with so you can hobble back to your dorm in silence, you yank the man by the back of his armor to where he’s facing you and stand on your tippy-toes to shyly press your lips against his. 
  * The man lets out an unrecognizable yelp at the feeling, staring down at you in surprise. Honestly, fighting with Ingrid and Felix made him forget all about Mercie’s dare. It’s not like he’s complaining now that he’s finally got his crush where he wants you.
  * Before he could sink even deeper into the kiss and wrap his arms around your waist, you already detached yourself from him and ran in the direction of the pier; dust clouds were all he would see in the place of you.
  * “Looks like we have some unsettled business to finish. Thanks for the support Mercie!” Sylvain pats the warlock on her arm and chases after you with long strides.
  * Unfortunately, now that he’s already gotten a taste of you Sylvain has no reason to hold back his feelings now. Prepare yourself for the Rise of the Ultimate Disaster™️. Make sure to press a solid F in the chat for Y/n’s sanity.


	53. Blind Innocence [ABO M! Byleth x Seteth] Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Seteth forgets the most basic of omega needs and fights against scenting his most precious belonging without Byleth’s permission. Already expecting a visit from the second in command, Byleth decides to be open about his needs as an omega.

Inhale…

Seteth slowly breathed in, taking in all the scents that scattered across the room. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, only to realize that he had fallen asleep in his office again. A wave of guilt crashed into him, making him become more alert.

“Looks like I did it again…huh.” Seteth groaned as he stood in his plush chair to stretch out his back. Hearing those old bones crack at each turn hardly bothered him at this point. 

At the corner of his eye, he saw a pile of grey fabric piled on the floor. Squinting his emerald eyes, it dawned on him that this was the jacket Byleth draped over himself while teaching.

Exhale…

The stoic male got cold easily so he never leaves his room without it. Seteth smiled, bending over to pick up the smooth fabric. 

“He must’ve placed this on me last night.” Seteth mumbled, idly tracing circles in the sleeve. Before he knew it, his ears twitched as they took in the soft sound of birds chirping.

In his haze, Seteth barely registered the quiet rumbling in his chest as he thought of his lovely omega. His omega who worried over his health, going so far as to part with an important item of his. 

‘Such a cute omega…’ His inner alpha crooned and before he knew it, Seteth buried his face into the neckline of the jacket. A groan escaped his lips as he held the fabric closer to his face. The harsh smell of cedar, pine, and sweat invaded his senses. He hasn’t been this addicted to a scent since he lost his wife…

Byleth’s succulent scent was absolutely divine and it soothes his inner alpha. But this jacket alone wasn’t enough for it to be pleased. 

Knowing that he needed to find his mate, Seteth quickly organized his desk before he stepped out of his office. With his mind so focused on seeing the Professor, he hardly noticed Rhea calling out to him. 

Seteth nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her grip onto his shoulder, anchoring him back to reality. Turning around, he greeted the Archbishop with an apologetic smile.

“Seteth… are you quite alright?” Rhea asked, tilting her head to the side with her brow slightly furrowed. A new sense of panic shot through him, the longer he stays away from Byleth, the more feral his inner alpha becomes. 

Seteth hissed in retaliation and stepped back to get her hand off his shoulder. Her dainty scent flitted through the air, making Seteth long for Byleth’s presence even more.

“…Ahem. Yes, I’m fine, Lady Rhea. My inner alpha seems to be reacting to Byleth’s jacket is all. I apologize for my uncouth behavior.” Seteth reached to scratch the back of his head as an attempt to force the oncoming flush down. 

If this were his daughter or any other person, he would never divulge his true thoughts. But this was Lady Rhea and he knew that he could trust her with his life.

Seteth was slowly learning to place his trust in Byleth, his mate deserved that right. 

The Archbishop needed no further explanation, her eyes practically telling the man “take the day off and spend time with Byleth, you need it.”

…If Seteth didn’t feel a twinge of embarrassment, he would feel grateful towards his Lady. But alas, the man just coughed into his sleeve awkwardly and swiftly walked away.

Walking as fast as his long legs could carry, Seteth found himself standing a couple of feet away from Byleth’s dorm room. Since he was the only person living on the level, his scent permeated around the area. God did Seteth want nothing more than to barge into his room right then and there…

No! Seteth was a man of dignity, he’d never lose control to his instincts…

Well okay, besides that one time but still! He was grateful Flayn was the only witness that day, even if it was still quite awkward.

“Oh, Goddess… have mercy.” Seteth groaned, not noticing the Professor’s door open. It was only when his mate stepped into his personal space and placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

“There’s no need for that Seteth, I’m here…” Byleth spoke, his voice low as his hand dropped down to hold onto the second in command’s hand. Seteth barely had any time to protest before Byleth quietly dragged him into his room and locked the door. 

“I…I wanted to thank you for covering me over, dear. This jacket is dear to you, after all…” Seteth said, shyly removing the soft fabric from his arm to give back to Byleth. Said male simply stood there, with a perplexed expression as Seteth sat on the edge of his bed.

“Seteth… do you not understand what I’m asking you to do?” Byleth mumbled, his eyes unfocused as he tries to avoid Seteth’s confused gaze. This was Byleth’s first relationship with anyone besides his father, so he still has a hard time expressing his needs.

“… I don’t believe I do? Is there something wrong with your jacket?” Seteth innocently asked, unaware of the basic omega need. When the relationship becomes serious, omega’s usually requested an alpha’s to scent them or their clothing so that they can have a lingering piece of them throughout the day.

“My omega… it wants your scent on my jacket. That’s why I left it with you..” Byleth awkwardly scratched his arm, unsure of how else to explain something so basic to the man. 

Seteth lets out a gasp of understanding, completely forgetting such a basic omega need. How could he have been so forgetful? Even his inner alpha berated him for his forgetfulness, the last time he had to scent clothes was for his deceased wife…

So Seteth was a little out of the loop here.

“Love, I’m so sorry.” The man gingerly glided his thumb across Byleth’s pale hand before bringing it to his chapped lips. Hopefully, the Professor would allow him to make it up to him now, rather than later.

“It’s alright Seteth. Besides…” Byleth’s eyes narrowed and a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly approached his alpha. Climbing into his lap, Byleth’s inner omega practically crooned at their closeness, and he dragged the tip of his nose along the crevice.

Seteth shivered before he wrapped his arms around Byleth’s waist to deeply inhale his scent. Byleth let out a short gasp when he felt his alpha scrape his teeth along the ridge of his earlobe.

Although his inner alpha was demanding that he take action now, Seteth took a couple of deep breaths to contain himself.

Let’s just say… if he wasn’t a man devoted to Seiros, he would’ve had Byleth in a very compromising position right about now…

As for Byleth, well, he can always get Seteth to scent his clothes after a long-overdue cuddle session.


	54. Seteth and F! Byleth’s First Kid Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have some headcanons about Seteth and Byleth's future kid(s) together? I always thought that Flayn could use a younger sibling. She'd be such a good big sister!! (For me personally I like to headcanon that Byleth starts to age like Seteth and Friends after the merging with Sothis for this pairing)

Ooooh, cute! Instys really missed out on not allowing us to have children post-time skip. Sure, it would’ve made the story considerably longer but I don’t think anyone would complain tbh. Enjoy~

  * Seteth and Byleth spend the majority of their time working on rebuilding the monastery. It only took 4 months for the reparations to be complete, with the combined help of Byleth’s students, Jeralt’s mercenaries, and the Knights of Seiros. Leaving Flayn in charge of the decorations helped to lighten Byleth’s load as well as Seteth’s.
  * On one of Byleth’s few moments to herself, Manuela takes this time to pull her aside for a “girls day out” and asks her _all_ kinds of questions about her marriage with Seteth. The next time the two of them meet, Manuela has to cover her mouth with her sleeve (she can’t stop herself from winking knowingly at the man). 
  * It was their first relaxation moment as a family that got Byleth thinking. About what? She wasn’t entirely sure, but she just knew that she enjoyed having bonding moments like this. When she voiced her thoughts out loud, Flayn dropped her utensils in happiness and Seteth choked on his grilled herring. When he looked over to see what on earth had gotten into Byleth, he froze at the small yet shy smile on her face. WELP Seteth, it looks like it’s time for you to take action buddy. Gotta lose your title as a saint, you won’t be needing it by the time you two get busy.
  * Being the responsible husband he is, Seteth makes it known to the Knights of Seiros that he and the archbishop will be taken out on an “excursion” of sorts for a week. He takes this time to properly shower you in adoration, from light massages by candlelight to making her a nice spread of fish assorted meals.
  * Once he feels like she’s relaxed enough, Seteth tried to get her into the mood by showering her in compliments while trailing his fingers down her arms. Byleth turns the tables on him and gives him a massage in return, pressing the pads of her fingers against the grooves of his back. Seteth has _no idea_ how she managed to wrestle him onto his back, but he definitely wasn’t complaining now. He should know by now that his wife isn’t the type to just accept a gift… at least they’ll both be relaxed.
  * When they’re not in the bed, they spend their time soaking in the bath to clean themselves off (and it gives Seteth extra time to snuggle Byleth). Although he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s definitely into intimacy when there are no _other_ eyes spying on them. You don’t want to know how many times he had to “explain himself” when Flayn or one of Byleth’s students catches the two of them in an *ahem*….compromising position.
  * When there’s finally a bun in Byleth’s oven, Seteth will go into overprotective husband mode. It’s 92% similar to overprotective dad mode, but he gets to love on Byleth more than he gets to with Flayn (we all know how she hates how much of a helicopter parent he is).
  * In my playthrough, I paired Flayn and Dedue together because they’re just so cute together! By the time word reaches Flayn, feels like she _needs_ to make a feast for everyone and asks Dedue to help her. Chef Dedue ends up taking charge over the meals so that _everyone doesn’t choke and **die from food poisoning**_. He just tells Flayn to decorate the table and look after the Professor. 
  * Good luck Seteth, at least he can overly dote on his newborn son or daughter without them rejecting his love. Well, …he’ll need to give them up every couple of hours for Byleth to feed and change them. Goddess, if Byleth had twins, that would be 2 times the love he could give to his children!
  * …Byleth will literally need to pull him into a room on the opposite side of their own in order to get some alone time with Seteth now, between caring for the children and their work. At least Seteth can never complain about things being too carefree.
  * Expect an all-out war between Flayn and Seteth over who gets to play with them. Byleth and Dedue are the only ones who can keep the peace rip. They have to settle for 2-hour rotations because Seteth will make sure he has enough time during his day to bond with his babies!!


	55. Byleth Caring for a Sick Dimitri Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I love your writing so much. Can I request one where Dimitri overworks himself and his health deteriorates and byleth takes care of him?

Awww thank you so much anon, I love all these requests I’ve got. It’s like looking at a buffet with all your favorite food and not knowing where to eat next. Is it going to be angst? Is it going to be fluff? Who knows! I hope you enjoy it!!!

* * *

  * Byleth could only watch with disdain as Dimitri raced back and forth like a chicken with his head cut off. If he wasn’t sparring with Felix and Ingrid, he helping the monastery staff. If he wasn’t helping to collect materials for the merchants, he would help the nuns with cleaning the saint statues, or give advice to one of his many classmates. All in all Byleth came to one conclusion: Dimitri was trying to make up for lost time and this was his form of penance. Something that Byleth implored him not to do because its _enough_ to see him doing better.
  * In the middle of a midnight training session, Byleth couldn’t help but notice the way Dimitri’s swings slowed. His breathing ragged as he deflected each swift blow from Dedue’s axe. Each time Dedue implored for Dimitri to go rest, he keeps repeating that he’s “fine” and that they can continue. Byleth’s waning patience finally snaps when the male loses his lance, raising her hand up for the match to end.
  * “Dedue, you can go rest now. I’ll be able to take things from here.“ Leaving no room for discussion on her part, the silent male nodded and left the training room.
  * Turning around to face the tall man who was slumped over in a kneeling position, Byleth only had a few seconds to catch Dimitri before he completely collapsed against her armor clad thigh. She gasped, scrambling to press her hands to his shoulders to keep herself steady. The last thing they both needed was the man to collapse on top of her.
  * “Can you stand Dimitri? Here, lean on my shoulder.” She commanded softly, reaching up to wrap his right arm around her shoulders despite the man’s weak pleas.
  * He could hardly make it to his own dorm room and Byleth didn’t want to leave the man in such a feverish state without any supervision. So she continued to drag Dimitri along despite the confused glances he kept giving her.
  * “Why… are we here?” He mumbled, watching Byleth fumble with her keys single handedly, only to shove it into the lock.
  * “With it being so late, I have no choice but to take care of you myself. Do you mind?” She calmly asked, her pale face illuminated by the candlelight outside of her room.
  * “I-I….ah.” He stuttered, his already flushed face darkening as he nervously glances into her clean room. She only had a few decorations up as commemorations from hard fought battles, even her bed was neatly made as if she’d never slept in it. It was absolutely perfect, just like _her_.
  * Realizing she was staring up at him, waiting for his response he whispered a short “No” and hobbled inside after her. The rest of his time with her was hazy, from the woman shedding him of his cloak and armor to helping him to lay down in her bed.
  * The few minutes that she was gone was absolutely torture to Dimitri, despite how comfortable her bed sheets were. Even if he was intoxicated on her gentle scent, the paranoia of being alone was starting to set in. Breathe, breathe, _breathe_.
  * A calloused hand gently prodded at his forehead, pushing away his thick, sweaty locks to reveal his flushed forehead. Cracking an eye open, he looks up to see Byleth placing a wet cloth on him, the coolness forcing a sigh out of him.
  * “My father did this for me when I was young. He would pat my hair and hum a tune I didn’t recognize” She spoke, placing the water bowl on her table and moved to sit on the corner of the bed.
  * “You don’t have to do that…” Dimitri croaked, trailing off when she lifted his head up to place his head on her lap. A unintelligible purr escaped him when she traced her fingers through the crown of his head.
  * “Sleep, Dimitri…” Byleth couldn’t help but be amused when he curled in on himself and nestled in between her soft thighs. On a normal day, Dimitri would internally combust from the thought of doing something so indecent. This was a sign that he was truly unwell.
  * Dimitri fought sleep for as long as he could, the minutes ticking on until a light melody flitted through the room. The familiarity of her gesture brought him back to a time where his step-mother and father anxiously hovered at his bedside taking care of his every need.
  * Ah… the professor may not have a beating heart, but her soul was shinned with such a innocent radiance that it warmed him to the core. It was enough to lull him to sleep.


	56. Byleth Caring for a Sick Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I love your writing so much. Can I request one where Dimitri overworks himself and his health deteriorates and byleth takes care of him?

Awww thank you so much anon, I love all these requests I’ve got. It’s like looking at a buffet with all your favorite food and not knowing where to eat next. Is it going to be angst? Is it going to be fluff? Who knows! I hope you enjoy it!!!

* * *

  * Byleth could only watch with disdain as Dimitri raced back and forth like a chicken with his head cut off. If he wasn’t sparring with Felix and Ingrid, he helping the monastery staff. If he wasn’t helping to collect materials for the merchants, he would help the nuns with cleaning the saint statues, or give advice to one of his many classmates. All in all Byleth came to one conclusion: Dimitri was trying to make up for lost time and this was his form of penance. Something that Byleth implored him not to do because its _enough_ to see him doing better.
  * In the middle of a midnight training session, Byleth couldn’t help but notice the way Dimitri’s swings slowed. His breathing ragged as he deflected each swift blow from Dedue’s axe. Each time Dedue implored for Dimitri to go rest, he keeps repeating that he’s “fine” and that they can continue. Byleth’s waning patience finally snaps when the male loses his lance, raising her hand up for the match to end.
  * “Dedue, you can go rest now. I’ll be able to take things from here.“ Leaving no room for discussion on her part, the silent male nodded and left the training room.
  * Turning around to face the tall man who was slumped over in a kneeling position, Byleth only had a few seconds to catch Dimitri before he completely collapsed against her armor clad thigh. She gasped, scrambling to press her hands to his shoulders to keep herself steady. The last thing they both needed was the man to collapse on top of her.
  * “Can you stand Dimitri? Here, lean on my shoulder.” She commanded softly, reaching up to wrap his right arm around her shoulders despite the man’s weak pleas.
  * He could hardly make it to his own dorm room and Byleth didn’t want to leave the man in such a feverish state without any supervision. So she continued to drag Dimitri along despite the confused glances he kept giving her.
  * “Why… are we here?” He mumbled, watching Byleth fumble with her keys single handedly, only to shove it into the lock.
  * “With it being so late, I have no choice but to take care of you myself. Do you mind?” She calmly asked, her pale face illuminated by the candlelight outside of her room.
  * “I-I….ah.” He stuttered, his already flushed face darkening as he nervously glances into her clean room. She only had a few decorations up as commemorations from hard fought battles, even her bed was neatly made as if she’d never slept in it. It was absolutely perfect, just like _her_.
  * Realizing she was staring up at him, waiting for his response he whispered a short “No” and hobbled inside after her. The rest of his time with her was hazy, from the woman shedding him of his cloak and armor to helping him to lay down in her bed.
  * The few minutes that she was gone was absolutely torture to Dimitri, despite how comfortable her bed sheets were. Even if he was intoxicated on her gentle scent, the paranoia of being alone was starting to set in. Breathe, breathe, _breathe_.
  * A calloused hand gently prodded at his forehead, pushing away his thick, sweaty locks to reveal his flushed forehead. Cracking an eye open, he looks up to see Byleth placing a wet cloth on him, the coolness forcing a sigh out of him.
  * “My father did this for me when I was young. He would pat my hair and hum a tune I didn’t recognize” She spoke, placing the water bowl on her table and moved to sit on the corner of the bed.
  * “You don’t have to do that…” Dimitri croaked, trailing off when she lifted his head up to place his head on her lap. A unintelligible purr escaped him when she traced her fingers through the crown of his head.
  * “Sleep, Dimitri…” Byleth couldn’t help but be amused when he curled in on himself and nestled in between her soft thighs. On a normal day, Dimitri would internally combust from the thought of doing something so indecent. This was a sign that he was truly unwell.
  * Dimitri fought sleep for as long as he could, the minutes ticking on until a light melody flitted through the room. The familiarity of her gesture brought him back to a time where his step-mother and father anxiously hovered at his bedside taking care of his every need.
  * Ah… the professor may not have a beating heart, but her soul was shinned with such a innocent radiance that it warmed him to the core. It was enough to lull him to sleep.


	57. In a Sea of Garnet [Felix x Reader] Short Fic Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from one of the winners from my 1.5k follower raffle prize on Tumblr!
> 
> After surviving a fierce battle, Felix receives a harsh reminder of just how stubborn you could truly be. None of Felix’s incessant nagging to keep your distance on the battlefield was affective. So what more can he do other than stand at your side as the ever stalwart lover he unconsciously tries to be—and never admits to being?

Ruffling your hair out of your face, you watched with keen interest as Manuela quickly tidied up her office and left with a swift remark not to “do anything _too strenuous_”because of your wounds. Letting out a heavy sigh, you slumped back into against silk sheets, exhaustion rolling off of you in waves. 

Felix, who was sitting in a chair beside you, responded to you with a light huff of laughter and a smug smirk. He knew just how to make you irritated with a glance alone. Maybe if you took his scabbard and jabbed him with it a couple of times... he wouldn’t look so smug.

“If you have something to say then just say it already.” You grumble, leaning forward to reach behind you and grab one of your pillows, only to place it in your lap and squeeze it. Felix’s hand that rested against the sheets reached up and hovered against your own as if he was hesitating to even touch you. As though you’d break at the slightest of touches.

“You always get to scold me for my injuries and now I can finally do the same to you.” He stated, his redd eyes aglow with mirth and a deeper, more sincere emotion. One that he would rarely put into words, only action alone.

“T-That’s!!” You pause, unsure of what to say to that kind of response. Especially when he was right... although his wounds are usually more severe than your own.

“Hey, at least I can say that I’m not critically injured every time we return from a battle. This injury I have is nothing compared to your gaping wounds that I spend _hours_ trying to close up with Recover.” You huff, burying your face into your pillow and let your hair fan around your face after the nth attempt to pull it back.

“Let me put more pain reliever ointment on your side? I think between the two of us, I know what works fastest.” He says, squeezing your earlobe with a pincer-like grip before he gets up to dig through Manuela’s medicine cabinet.

“You’re saying that to the main healer you know...” You mumble but accept his offer anyway. In a way, it was endearing that he refused to leave your side until you were back to being 100%.

“Here, scoot over and lift your shirt up.” He says with no hint of embarrassment in his voice. Although that statement alone had you freezing in place, a flush building on your own.

“O-On second thought, I can always put it on myself, Felix.” You whispered hurriedly, weakly fighting off his attempts to lift up your shirt. Did he not realize how embarrassing this was for you??

“Really, s/o?” Felix sighed, giving you such a blatant look of annoyance as his fingers scrunched at the hem of your undershirt. Maybe it was because of the lack of lighting in the room, but you were relieved that he didn’t notice the blush spreading onto your cheeks. 

“...Fine...” Remembering how long it took for the man to realize he had feelings for you _and _to court you... you yielded by lifting your shirt up slightly and undoing the bandages. He never forced you into doing anything perverted and any intimacy, 9/10 times you had to initiate yourself.

For a time, there was only an elongated silence between the two of you. His eyes remained glued to the harsh red cut that marred your skin, most likely it will remain as a scar. If only he’d... you would have never experienced this type of pain...

Seeing the way how his brow furrowed, you let out a small chuckle and lift the hand that was resting on the ointment jar to your lips. He lets out a small rasp of breath when he snaps back to reality at the feel of your chapped lips pressed against his knuckles. Your tell-tale sympathetic smile was all that he needed to rein himself back in.

“You still need to be more careful. I can handle myself just fine without you being so close to me.” He grouses, his permanent frown deepening at each wince or hiss that escaped your lips. You couldn’t help but shiver with each brush of his blistered fingers against your sensitive skin.

“There. Now hold still so I can fix your bandages.” Lightly tapping at your hand to let go of the bandages, he takes them from you with ease and gingerly re-wraps your torso. The sound of the bandages scruffing against each other helped to keep you calm. 

After all, Felix has absolutely _no idea_ how much even the slightest of touches can set your heart aflame. 

The gentle press of his thumb against your arm signaled to you that he was finished and carefully gauging your reaction. The interaction made your heart soften even more as he fussed over you like a mother hen. And to think, he always snaps at Ingrid for helping you to rein him in after an episode.

“Felix, you don’t have to worry I’m okay.” He grumbled, quickly fixing his gaze on the bedsheets. You strain to sit up with his help and press both of your palms to his pale face, stroking along the jutted edge of his jaw.

“I don’t care how many times you try to keep me away from you on the battlefield, I will stand by you. So we’ll just have to stubbornly protect each other!” You chimed, ignoring the sharp look of rebuttal he was about to give you. Instead, you brushed his long locks over his ear. And just like the overprotective cub he is, a small sigh of contentment escaped his lips as he closed his eyes without realizing it.

“Honestly, you’re too stubborn for your own good.” He mumbled, unconsciously leaning closer into you to where his forehead now rested on your shoulder. The warmth of his breath hitting your collarbone reminded you of the loose, short-sleeved smock Manuela threw on you after she finished.

“Well, it looks like we’re perfect for each other then! Because I know you’d do the exact thing for me too.” You coo matter-of-factly, trailing your fingers loosely through his dark tresses. You hear him mutter under his breath that “you’ve been hanging around Sylvain and Ingrid for way too long” to which you poke at his temple.

“Don’t make me regret saying this if you’re just going to go and get yourself killed.” He shifted, now staring down at you with a serious glint in his eyes. While Felix was always serious, you felt as though this was different.

“Huh? What do you mean—“ He loops an arm around your waist and pulls you into a loose embrace, ever so careful of your side. What you didn’t expect was for him to use his free hand and tilt your head upwards. The almost desperate expression he gave you made your smile grow even bigger as you struggled to reciprocate the embrace.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don’t rob me of the chance to properly propose to you, dummy.” He says, finally leaning in to place his lips gently over your own in a gentle kiss. The meaning behind it sung true, each boiling emotion he harbored inside of him was professed in delicate waves.

You felt a solid, circular mold be placed in your free hand, causing your eyes to snap open in shock. He hesitantly pulled away from your embrace just enough for you to hold the object up to the candle by your bedside.

Tears sprung from your eyes as your gaze shifted back and forth from Felix to the small garnet stone residing on top of the metallic band. The engraving of his crest filled your heart with warmth as you nodded your head in acceptance, completely unable to speak.

Maybe now, he could continue to pursue his fervent dream of the two of you could live in peace. Not as a knight swearing their loyalties to sovereignty, but as a man swearing an unspoken oath to the person he loves the most. For you, Felix would help to carve a better future with his own bare hands if he had to. Just to live in the same world as you and to cherish you forevermore.

Well, maybe on your wedding day, you’ll get him to say the three words you’ve been wanting to hear the most.


	58. Only Yours [Sylvain x Byleth] Short Fic Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another request from one of the winners from my 1.5k follower raffle prize on Tumblr!
> 
> Sylvain can’t help but ponder why getting rejected by her of all people hurt so much. Sure, love has always been such a frivolous thing to him, but to hear such a harsh rejection from the woman he cares for the most? He honestly wished a gigantic hole would form under him and swallow him whole. This is what he gets for actually trying to pursue a relationship… he should just give up on her.

“_I can’t... You should just find someone else._” Her usually soft and melodic voice was tinged with sadness, her pale green eyes narrowed. Even in the darkest hours of the night, he could still hear this _same damn line_ running through his mind. He almost wished he never confessed in the first place.

But of course, every _real_ relationship he has somehow has to get ruined by him, It never fails...

Despite her cold words, her body was an entirely different story. Her loose posture, tense as her shoulders quaked with restrained emotions. The flush on her face giving her a rosy glow satiated his interest in making her blush.

It had only been a week since their fallout, but Byleth’s expression was a constant image in his mind. Even during the heat of battle.

“If only I could figure out why she said no...” He murmured to himself, resting an arm over his face as he rested in bed. He was sure that the moon as high in the sky, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to go to sleep.

Heaving himself out of bed, he hurriedly slipped on his clothes in an effort to make himself look somewhat presentable. He might as well go strolling through the monastery to help take his mind off things. And just maybe the dim lighting will help hide his internal conflict.

Deep down, he knew that he wanted to see her. Even if it was the tiniest of glimpses. Goddess, for once Felix was right about him being a lovesick fool.

Passing by the market square, he paused at the sound of someone calling after him. To the right of him, a group of women were giggling to themselves as he approached.

"Oh Sylvain, you haven't forgotten about us have you?" The "leader" of the group asked, poking his arm, and giggling. With her other hand, she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Right?! You promised you'd take us out on a romantic excursion to town. What happened to that darling?" The brunette spoke up, smiling flirtatiously at him. She made an attempt to grab at his bicep, but Sylvain backed out of her reach. She whined about how cold he was being to them.

“I have to go.” Without saying another word, he continued walking aimlessly—ignoring the shrill cries of his name. They’re not worth the time.

'I honestly don't know what I saw in these girls. They're so shallow, only caring about their status and wealth.' Sylvain groused, internally scolding himself. He should've never flirted with these girls. If anything, they helped to ruin his chances of being with Byleth.

Looking at them made him realize how desperately he wanted to spend time with her. 

She probably thinks that he sees her like every other girl, with an expiration date. A woman who only saught after him because of his crest and status. 

But no, she was worth a _hell of a lot_ more than that. And if she gives him a second chance, he’d tell her how she means the world to him. To see her pale green eyes light up with keen interest as she listened to his every word... for her to show how much she cares <strike>cared</strike> for him.

Her quiet laughter was music to his ears, that dazzling smile brightened any day. Her stoicism made any attempt at humor hard to understand, but that was still a quality he found endearing. Sylvain wanted to be the only one that radiant smile belonged to.

In the back of his mind, he could already hear Felix chastising him and telling him to just “get it over with”. Although the man had no experience in relationships, he does know how to get straight to the point.

‘_But at the same time, I should know when I’m not wanted. Would she even want to talk to me now?_’ Sylvain ponded, kicking a stray pebble with the toe of his boot. Somehow, he carried himself quite the distance and was standing in the walkway to the cathedral. Letting out a sigh, he walked over to the nearest pillar and leaned against it.

The familiar sound of metal boots clacking against the pavement immediately caught his attention. He stood a little taller and squared his shoulders in a last attempt to save face.

“What are you still doing up? It’s late.” She asked, her voice carrying in the gentle wind. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was still wearing her Enlightened One outfit from the skirmish earlier today. <strike>The gold embroidery really makes her skin glow</strike>.

“I just decided to take a midnight stroll. I think I’m a bit too old to be sent to bed, Professor.” Sylvain turned to face her, a sly grin plastered on his face.

“It works in my favor, actually,” Byleth said, taking a step towards Sylvain. There was a certain glint in her eye, one that reminded him of when she was in the heat of battle. She was definitely strategizing, calculating his every move.

Sylvain backs away from the while with his hands raised in defeat, ready to crawl back to his dorm. Clearly, she didn’t want to...

“I guess I’ll head back to my room...W-Wait, what?” Startled, he looked at her with wide eyes. Byleth decided to come closer and it was then that he realized that there was something different about her.

“I was going to wait to tell you tomorrow, but seeing you now makes this convenient for me.” She muttered to herself, taking one big step in her heeled shoes to where they were almost chest to chest now. Sylvain honestly didn’t know where to put his hands, so he simply rested them at his sides. She didn’t want to reprimand him for his confession, right?

“Professor, we don’t have to talk about what happened. You can just forget I said anything at all.” _Please_, he pleaded. Although he didn’t want to, he figured that it’s for the better for Byleth in the long run. 

“I gave it some thought,” Byleth said, crossing her one arm under her chest and using the other to rest her cheek in her palm. Sylvain’s nerves were ablaze by now, unsure of where she could possibly go with this. Will she hate him forever? Did his confession ruin the friendship they worked so hard to build?

“Without you at my side this past week, every action I did felt off and I didn’t understand why until recently.” She started off, her gaze constantly flickering behind him as though she was making sure no one was listening.

“I enjoy spending time with you, Sylvain. For the longest time, I wanted to learn more about you. So I was happy when you gave me the opportunity. I’ve come to appreciate our bond.” She murmured, a flush growing on her face as she contemplated her next words. This was definitely a new sight for him, it was a pure rarity to see the Professor _nervous_. And concerning him especially.

“If... If you truly meant what you said last week, then I change my decision.” Looking up at him with a determined glint in her eye, Sylvain couldn’t believe his ears. Please tell him this isn’t a dream? That if he were to pinch himself right now, that he wouldn’t wake up in cold sweat?

“A-Aren’t you going to say anything?” She asked, tilting her head to the side with a small frown tugging at her features. Although she’s not very expressive, Sylvain definitely believes that this is her version of pouting—<strike>and it’s adorable, Goddess help him get through this. He’ll attend church for the next 6 months if he has to.</strike>

“I..Yeah, I meant every word.” He stumbled through his words, hands reaching up to lightly grip her shoulders. But he meant every word, this was probably the most serious he’d ever been about anyone. And now, he intended to keep it that way.

“D-Does this mean that we’re a couple now?” She hesitantly asked and it made Sylvain’s heart soar as he nodded. His fearless Professor, the same woman who can cut down a man twice her size without breaking a sweat, was completely _clueless_ about romance.

And he wants to be able to teach her, in return for all the years she put up with his childish antics and his harsh words.

A grin broke out on his haggard features and a chuckle that soon tore into a laugh resounded through his ears. He could practically leap for joy! Buut, he did the next best thing. 

Before she could say another word, Sylvain found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and hosting her into the air. Twirling her around and around, Byleth had no choice but to hold onto the male for dear life. Breathless, he set her back down onto the pavement and gave her a small smile which she returned.

“Just for future reference, you know that you’ll have to cancel any dates you had with other women. Unless you want me to run you through with my sword.” Byleth stated nonchalantly, causing Sylvain to freeze in place. He’d seen the way how she whipped her sword around effortlessly, tearing into the thickest sheets of iron chainmail.

“You have nothing to worry about dear. I’m only yours to keep as long as you’ll have me.” He leaned down, placing a light kiss on her cheek before stepping away to hold onto her hand. The hushed gasp that escaped her soft lips made his heart thrum in his chest, he definitely didn’t expect her to hurriedly return the favor.

It looks like all those sleepless nights finally paid off. Maybe she’ll even let him sleep in her room now that they’re a couple now. He might get away with it by introducing it as a “couples activity”. <strike>Or get sentenced to cleaning duty by Seteth for “tainting the figurehead of the church”</strike>. Sylvain was already living on the edge, so it wouldn’t hurt to try.


	59. Qualities of a S/o - Claude Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! May I request what kinda of things would make Claude fall in love with his s/o? Like something they do or something about them? Thank you!

Ahem what makes you assume that he doesn’t love everything about them <strike>even the way they breathe</strike> jkjk. This was very cute to do, I hope you enjoy!

  * You definitely need to be willing to lend Claude a listening ear when he comes to you, seeking counsel. He’s so used to everyone trying to give him solutions or methods to help him out, but there’s only a rare few who truly listen to him.
  * You don’t need to be strategic, but self-awareness is something he pays attention to! Being able to speak up about your strenght and weaknesses help him to craft better plans to make sure you make it out of each battle alive. You’re one of his most valued friends afterall, well for now at least.
  * Claude may be a very well rounded person, but he is pretty oblivious to romantic feelings pre timeskip in all honesty. His mind is hellbent on pursuing his goals, so any form of intimacy outside of friendship flew over his head before the war.
  * Although now, he’ll take notice of selfless actions/acts of kindness if he sees you around the monastery. 9/10 times if he’s not busy, he’ll come help!
  * In an attempt to get to know you better, he’ll request for Byleth to put the two of you on horse duty so that he can ask you a few questions and get your opinion on the war. When he hears how much concern you have for him and your teammates, that’s when the first kindling spark resonates in him that makes him realize he’s in love with you.
  * Now I know you must be thinking, well when will he confess? By now, it’s a common fact to everyone in the Golden Deer class that Claude has a soft spot for you (they might even explot it a few times). Definitely after the Battle of Gronder. Through all the blood, dirt, smoke, and tears, all he could think about was making sure that he made it out alive, that everyone in his squadron made it out alive…. which in-turn lead to him thinking about all the conversations that the two of you still needed to have. To use all of his nonchalant confidence to pour his heart out to you and confess his feelings and watch your face flush whenever you get nervous.
  * It’ll be a slow progress, but as long as your a patient person, I’m sure you can deal with this boy!


	60. Claude Comforting Byleth - Rated T + gore/graphic violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do Claude comforting Byleth who is in the middle of the Blue Lions classroom crying after the fight at gronder field (post timeskip btw)??

Aww that’s so sad—<strike>but that’s what I live for</strike> 😂. All I have to say is _beard cuddles_. I personally don’t like beards that are too scruffy but Claude’s is a exception. I’m also gonna plug what I had my Byleth do for any of the students + house leaders at the Battle of Gronder just bc.

  * Byleth hears the soft pitter patter of her tears falling from her hallowed cheeks, staining the desk of the Blue Lion’s house leader without any sign of stopping. Her hands remained fisted in her hair as her mind raced through her fresh memories, remembering the way how the wind infused rain slapped at her skin soaking her to the bone. The way how her hoarse voice carried over the field as she mowed down enemies one by one. The grip she had on her hair only tightened as a flash of short orange hair filled her mind’s eye. Warm blood spilling onto her arms, soaking itself into every fiber of her skin and etching its way into her heart. Each shrill cry of pain impailing her time after time again.
  * And Dimitri… poor sweet Dimitri… it took every fiber of her being to clash blades with the young man. Those soft, bashful smiles he gave her were now replaced with dark snarls and swears with each thrust of his spear. This shouldn’t have turned out this way, she shouldn’t have raised her swords against them. They were just kids—_kids that she ruthlessly mudered in cold blood_. She didn’t want any of the students from the Golden Deer house to endure the pain of striking down a friend, that was something she couldn’t allow.
  * Now matter how many times she strained the hands of time, no matter how many times she went through her strategies over and over and over again…. this was the same result.
  * Byleth’s shoulders tense when she’s suddenly uprooted from her thoughts by a warm yet gentle hand. Following the gloved hand up its arm, she found soft verdant eyes gazing down at her. It honestly hurt to stare at him directly, because of her, some of his most cherised friends were never to be seen again…If only she tried harder to recruit them, they would never had to stare down death under her watch.
  * “Teach, it’s okay.” Using both hands, he carefully pulled her up to straighten her posture and proceeded to take off his archery gloves. She gasped at the feeling of his calloused thumbs wiping under her damp eyes. When she looked up at him once more, his carefree smile turned into an almost pained expression that he tried so desperately to make sure she didn’t notice. She stared at him with a knowing look, reaching up to place her hands over his own and lean into his hold. Unable to resist her raw emotions, Claude felt that it was best to comfort her in the way he knew best. Whenever Hilda was depressed, she would always burrow herself in his arms and ask him to stroke her hair. So he did the same thing, pulling Byleth by the shoulders, her cheek rested against his padded shirt. Without breaking away from her hold, he raked his fingers through the locks of hair that draped over her back.


	61. Felix, Sylvain, and Dimitri Crushing on Claude's S/o Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, um, can I have a little story of Felix, Sylvain and Dimitri all pining after the oblivious!fem!reader. Bonus points if she’s actually dating Claude.

Awwwww my poor poor children *sobs* and I can only imagine the smug grins Claude gives them each time they’re together rip. Maybe they still have a chance if Byleth swoops in and recruits them 👀👀.

  * Felix doesn’t want to accept the fact that he’s developed a crush on you, but even seeing you approach him draws a faint blush to his cheeks. He notices your posture, the light footwork of your boots hitting the ground, the callouses on your hands whenever you accidentally hold onto his hand. Although he’s aware of Sylvain and Dimitri’s feelings, after Sylvain practically shouted to the rooftops, but that doesn’t stop the nagging sensation of jealousy each time he sees you interacting with them.
  * Sylvain enjoys the back and forth banter the two of you have whenever he sees you. The way how you came to understand and respect his flirtatious tendencies and look past them, well it was hook, line, and sinker right into his heart. He knew about Felix and Dimitri’s feelings for you and he’s already told them “may the best man win.” and asked for no hard feelings when he sweeps you off your feet.
  * Dimitri catches you after you finish training with the professor. He tries offering you small variety colored handkerchief’s that he’d think you might enjoy, since you get dirty often after helping in the stables or the green house. It makes him happy to see you using them and he gets even more elated when you use it on him after eating dinner in the cafeteria. All in all, he’s unknowingly smitten with you until he feels the sharp pangs of jealousy claw at his heart. Like Felix, it’s a bit difficult for him to see you spend time with other males without going through constant heartache and agony.
  * When the three of them plan on confessing their feelings, they’re all stopped into place when they see you walking towards the marketplace with your arm in Claude’s. The way how you smiled lovingly at him, leaning up to press a light kiss to his forehead. Claude smiles and meets your gaze. He couldn’t help but chuckle and place a quick kiss on your lips. Although the males were standing a little ways away from the couple, Claude tilted his head back and looked at them from the corner of his eye, a knowing smirk on his lips. Taking it up a notch, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you in closer.
  * Welp, at least you somehow managed to let them down all at once. Although it will probably take Dimitri and Sylvain the longest time to heal from this heartbreak. Felix will just pour himself into training again, although this time, he’s more vigorous and ruthless when he strikes. Quite a few of his training partners had to be rushed off to Manuela to heal welts and bruises.


	62. Scent of Purity [Ferdinand x M! Byleth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one simply confess their feelings to a person who is practically worshiped by many? To prevent the words from getting caught in your throat, only for each word to drill deeper into your chest. No matter how many times you rehearse the lines in your head, your mind fails you. Courageous acts were always delivered with ease for the young von Aegir, but the simplest act of confessing his emotions before they tore him apart, was a strenuous task. Would a bouquet of flowers be enough to convey his true feelings? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission request for some sweet "I'm Ferdinand von Aegir" confessing to male Byleth, I just happened to switch the roles haha. Enjoy the fluff~

Irises Flower Meaning: “ Yes, the gentle, demure iris has a wild side. When clothed in white petals, the iris leans more toward symbolizing purity, faith, hope, and even wisdom. But add just a little color—say, yellow–and the iris has a whole new attitude. A yellow iris, you see, symbolizes a flame of love. Perhaps even more passionately, though, the giver of a red iris burns for you.” - Credit to Bloomnation.com

*Ferdinand is a part of the Golden Deer class because I haven’t gotten to Black Eagles yet.

* * *

As the sun waned over the horizon, Ferdinand couldn’t help but let out a sigh—for the tenth time that day—as he dismounted from his horse and put her into the stable. Lorenz, ever the one to kick a person while they’re down, makes it a point to note his lethargic state. 

After all, Ferdinand decided to leave his horse near the shrubbery since trotting in the sand would only make her slower. He wasn’t quite… adjusted to fighting without his horse, but the Professor said this was a perfect opportunity to adapt. However, if the paladin stayed in his lovestruck daydream he would have suffered from a gaping wound from that annoying sniper. Luckily—or possibly unluckily—Lorenz managed to save him in enough time, only to brag about his “heroic feat” as he offered the reins to the nearest stablehand.

“ _ Lorenz _ . I don’t know how many more times I can show my appreciation.” The ginger-haired male sighed, tossing his locks over his shoulder when he felt sweat beading at the back of his neck. The eccentric male stared at him, flabbergasted by his sudden interruption before quickly gathering his appearance and smirking.

“Fine, fine. We can easily discuss this during dinner as long as you inform your father of my gratuitous deeds.” He said, placing a gloved hand on Ferdinand’s torn sleeve which elicited a hiss from the ginger. The leather crinkled even more at Lorenz’s touch and Ferdinand simply nodded his head in approval before walking away. The Gloucester male’s touch reminded him of the bandages secured on his forearm….and the certain professor who put them there.

_ “You’re my precious student, Ferdinand. I’m very proud of your growth.” That sincere gaze practically pinning him down, eyes shining like the brightest of jades. Those words permeated his mind, leaving him lighthearted and foolish. _

“Ah, Goddess…” Ferdinand groaned, clenching his fist in a futile attempt to get rid of any  _ indecent _ thoughts concerning the male. Even though he has aged over the course of five years, it’s still  _ wrong _ to harbor these feelings for an instructor. The bouquet in his satchel feeling heavier the more he thought about what he was going to do. 

Despite his anguish, his mind lulled him back to the events at dawn. Ferdinand found himself walking outside of the monastery walls into the forest in an attempt to relax. He leaned against a lone oak tree, grunting and hissing at his failed attempts to re-wrap his arm entirely. The wound made the surrounding skin of his arm flush red, as though even it was furious at his defeat. 

No matter how many damned times he attempted to wrap the bloodied gauze around his shoulder blade, the dirtied gauze would unravel, spiraling limply down his arm. Each time, his frustrations grew higher and higher.

The future Prime Minister of Adrestria is incapable of attending to his own wounds? He will appear weak in the eyes of the people, let alone Edelgard and Hubert. Ferdinand could already see their disapproving stares haunting him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He already had a long list of things to improve on...

Without warning, a black-gloved hand appeared out of his peripheral vision, waking him from his thoughts. The male to instinctively reach for his discarded lance, hand trembling from the dull ache in his forearm.

“It’s me.” The voice whispered, barely reaching his ears. It did, however, succeed in lowering Ferdinand’s guard as he turned to face the person.

“P-Professor!! Goddess, you need to speak up before you approach someone.” Long locks of ginger flowed forward as the male slumped forward, resting on his bent knees. The male let out a cough in an effort to correct his appearance, standing tall to face his Professor. 

He was getting better at this, eventually, he would be able to make direct eye contact with the male. After months of constantly looking away from that stoic gaze of his, this was an improvement.

“You’re hurt, Ferdinand.” Yes, the heir was quite aware of the blood soaking his sleeve. He was not prepared, however, for the older man to reach forward and delicately hold onto his arm to pull him closer. 

Byleth leaned forward, too close for Ferdinand’s comfort, as he reached into his leather pouch. Brandishing his hunting knife, the green-haired male sliced through the already ruined fabric with ease and hastily reached for his canteen.

“Professor, you don’t need to assist me with this. I can take care of it....” He makes an attempt to pull away from his instructor, only to look up and expressive eyes practically piercing his soul. His facial expression didn’t change besides the slightest furrow of his brows, an expression that Ferdinand connected to worry.

“We can’t let it get infected, Ferdinand. Besides, I couldn’t watch you for another moment make a feeble attempt to heal yourself. You could have even asked Marianne to help you.” Byleth lectured, pouring the water over his arm and lightly brushing the clean cloth across his skin.

Ah yes, the same demure girl that he insulted a few weeks ago. The chances of him dragging himself out of his self-pity to ask her for help were...slim. He wanted, no... _ needed _ to improve himself and try to understand her perspective before attempting to talk to her again.

Soon, the dark brown that left a thin layer over his arm was absorbed into the once pristine fabric. Ferdinand made a mental note to buy him a new one when he gets the chance. His thoughts keep him from being hyper-aware of the gentle drags of Byleth’s calloused fingers along his arm and the back of his hand.

“I’m going to heal you now. If it hurts too much, just clench my hand.” A shudder practically shot through him when Byleth suddenly intertwined their fingers, his shoulders lax as he hovers his free hand over the wound. A refreshing warmth flooded through his veins, causing the young man to release a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

He could only watch in dumbfounded silence as Byleth’s worried features morphed into the slightest quirk of his lips when the wound fully closed. An angry red mark in its wake that still sent tendrils of electricity down his arm. 

The butterflies in his stomach turned into a swarm when Byleth leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the crevice of his shoulder. The touch was highly inappropriate but given the sigh of relief that reached his ears, he immediately buried his feelings. For once, his mind could care less about the consequences of someone seeing the two of them.

Ferdinand looked down at his free hand, debating if he should act or not. The ever-pressing thought to card his fingers through those verdant green locks tempting him. 

Before he could act on those thoughts, Byleth straightened his back and let out an unceremonious cough. His eyes shifting to the right and his hand lightly gripping Ferdinand’s. When the heir let out a questioning hum, head cocked to the side in curiosity. He couldn’t help but notice how pensive the man looked now if only he could understand what was going through his mind…

“Ferdinand… You are very precious to me. It would hurt me dearly if we lost you because of your pride.” Long locks of ginger jolted about as Ferdinand lifted his head to stare at the male in awe. No, he mustn’t get his hopes up. There’s no way that Byleth could ever see him in that light...

“It would hurt _me_ to lose the person I love the most...I don’t think I can go through that again.” How can he…how can he be so straightforward with his feelings? If this were to take place five years ago, the male would’ve simply brushed aside Byleth’s words as a caring professor...but now?

What was he supposed to make of these words that were thrown so haphazardly? How was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to say in return?  _ Should _ he even say anything?

Ferdinand tried—and failed—to calm his racing heartbeat, his palms getting sweaty as the silence grew between the two of them. Breathe…breathe...

“So please… try to be more careful with yourself.” He felt Byleth’s gloved hand begin to slip free from his own and a wave of panic snapped him into action. 

With both hands, he held onto Byleth’s wrist in a feeble attempt to keep him still. Despite his daring act, he still couldn’t quite convey the words he wanted to say. 

“P-Please give me a moment to respond before you walk away.” Face heavily flushed, Ferdinand released his wrist to reach into his satchel for the—hopefully not squished—flowers. 

“I...I’ve noticed your interest in gardening and I got these in an effort to tell you how I’ve felt… if you’ll accept them.” Entirely out of his element, Ferdinand could help but feel as though he was stumbling with his words. He was hoping—more like praying—that the symbolism behind these flowers got across to the man. It was hard enough to do this already…

“Irises…” Byleth whispered, gingerly taking the bouquet from his hands and staring at them intently. For a while, he didn’t say anything and each minute that went by was another dagger of disappointment digging into him.

“W-Well?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady. With his more than fragile ego on the line, his desperation was quite evident. 

“Thank you, Ferdinand. My father placed these on my mother’s grave before…” The silent understanding between them lasted for a moment, Byleth reminiscing over visiting his mother’s grave. For Ferdinand, he remembered how much of an excellent teacher he was which explains Byleth’s expertise. The young heir definitely owes a lot to the knight.

“I do think these would look better on you.” Pinching a fallen bud with his fingers, Byleth reaches up and places the flower in Ferdinand’s scalp. Byleth’s hand rested against the top of his head for a moment longer, dragging his fingers through those long tresses of hair. It took all of Ferdinand’s willpower not to lean into his cool touch.

Drunk with emotion, he reached towards the bouquet of flowers to carefully take a bud and brush it into Byleth’s tresses. This undying sense of elation that finally,  _ finally _ , he can act on his feelings pushed a simple “I love you too” out of him before he even realized it. Although he was startled by his own words, Byleth wouldn’t let him shrink away. They both came this far with laying down their guards, it would be a cruel punishment to rebuild those walls all over again.

Ferdinand let out a short gasp when Byleth leaned into his personal space again, it was a natural reflex of his to close his eyes. A pair of soft, pliant lips brushed hesitantly against his cheekbone before Ferdinand felt Byleth’s strong arms pull him into his lap for a hug. All this affection send the ginger-haired male into a lovestruck frenzy that almost made him forget his last name and all of his future responsibilities,  _ almost _ .

He caught the end of Byleth’s airy chuckle, as though he was mocking him for being so moved by the slightest of affection. Not wanting to be beaten, the male pulled away from their embrace to press a hesitant kiss atop the pale man’s face. Internally, he cheered when he noticed the flush growing on his face—even reaching the tips of his ears. Now, they were matching in levels of embarrassment. With each act of affection from the Professor, Ferdinand was sure to return the gesture tenfold!

After all, to him, actions speak louder than any cherished words. He would rather show his affections towards Byleth in moments of relaxation, where they can bask in their newfound love. 

A new feeling of pride swelled in his chest as Byleth carded his fingers through his hair again. Not only would he fight to save the people of Adrestria from Edelgard’s cruel reign, but he would fight for a future where the two of them can live out the rest of their days in peace, holding onto each other just like this.

Yes, this is the new monolith of the Aegir legacy!


	63. Uncle Claude with Dimileth Children Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that Cool Uncle Claude with the children of Dimitri and Byleth would be a fluffy and soft thing, right?

Trust me, if fe3h was a modern AU, Claude would be wearing a “#1 Best Uncle” t-shirt before Byleth actually gives birth. He’s definitely in it for the long-run (and to tease Dimitri for extra amusement).😂 Looks like I’ve turned this into Dimileth loving hours because I also have a 1.6k outline that I just finished.

  * Everyone hold onto your children because when Uncle Claude comes into town, his presence alone screams red alert procrastination incoming. If he’s there on “official business” everyone in the castle knows to give the man 1 (3 days) day of relaxation because he will skip every meeting and spend time with Dimitri’s kids before you can even ask “where’s Claude???”. If they have boy/girl twins, multiply that relaxation time by 2😂.
  * His favorite game to play is hide and seek because it gives him an opportunity to snoop around the castle and enjoy the easy to hear giggles whenever he gets too close to their hiding spot. Sometimes, he likes to pretend that they’ve won and that he guesses he’ll have to tell their parents that he couldn’t find them, only for the both of them to pounce on him out of nowhere and strangle his limbs with their mother and father’s hereditary strength. If the pair have a daughter then you can expect for Claude to be her “esteemed guest” at tea parties, he’ll wear a crown and hold onto one of her favorite stuffed animals like his life depends on it.
  * Byleth loves having Claude around because he stays involved with the children and helps her wind them down just in time for bed. Sometimes he’ll even sit by their bedside and read stories to them while they drift off to sleep. He’s so good with children, despite not having his own yet, that Byleth takes Faculty Training with him by watching his every move intently as a new tactic to spend time with her children. Not knowing this, Claude will think he did something offensive to her kids and be extra extra careful playing with them. When in reality, she’s learning more about what they like to do for fun.
  * Oh and despite Dimitri’s nagging worries, he likes to sneak the both of them onto his trusty wyvern and fly around the capital a couple of times. Even if he tells them to keep what they did a secret, the minute they see their parents again and re-state everything they did today ruined his plan of secrecy....At least their adoring faces melted Dimitri’s heart enough to grant him a 30 second head start to run. The King of Faerghus killing the former leader of the Alliance??? Noooo.... if anything, Dimitri gets the satisfaction of making the poor man break a sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I turn this into a mini series? I would totally be up for it if I had some ideas👀.


	64. Setleth Kissing Hcs Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I saw that requests are open and I wanted to ask if it's okay to request a prompt I stumble upon? M!Byleth (Or F!Byleth if you prefer it) being in a relationship with Seteth, and being conscious of being a bad kisser, but Seteth teaches him?

My oh my, it looks like Seteth is about to put centuries of pent up intimacy and desire on Byleth😂. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

  * Hands pressed into his lap, Byleth kept eyeing at Seteth’s taller form from the corner of his eye. An unfamiliar sense of anxiousness filled him as they sat on the edge of Seteth’s bed, lost in their own thoughts. It took Seteth placing his sweaty palm atop Byleth’s thigh for the male to snap out of his thoughts. If he had a heartbeat, his heart would flutter in his chest.
  * “Is there… something on your mind dear?” Seteth asked, his voice immediately revealing his own nervousness. Byleth’s mouth twitched upwards in a small smile of endearment. Reaching up to graze the older man’s facial hair, he leans forward and barely brushes his lips against his jaw.
  * “Oh, is that all you wanted?” He hummed, each press of Byleth’s lips causing the tension from a normal day’s work ebbing away from his conscious. Light green hair tickled his nose and the male shook his head in denial, causing Seteth quirk an eyebrow.
  * Byleth huffed under his breath in irritation. Is this man just teasing him or is he genuinely oblivious?? “I want you to kiss me.” Now that it was out in the open, would the older man _finally_ get the hint? Although this relationship was new to the ex-mercenary, he wanted to experience intimacy just like any normal person. <strike>And yes, technically Seteth could use the argument that they have an eternity to learn about each other, but Byleth didn’t want to wait that long.</strike>
  * “Tha…That’s—“ Seteth stuttered, his eyes shifting across the room to try and look at anything but Byleth’s pouty expression and the way how his lips puckered. Goddess he would be the death of him…The gentle grip on his knee brought him back to reality and into direct contact with those pleading eyes, his pupils dilated. Agh, he must’ve learned this tactic from Flayn!
  * “You really enjoy forcing my hand…” Leaning forward, Seteth wrapped his arms around Byleth’s lithe form and plopped the unsuspecting male on his lap. He started kissing along the sides of Byleth’s face, immediately switching to the other cheek when he got close to the corner of his lips. A growl of frustration resounded through his sensitive ears, but before the young professor could protest, Seteth swooped in to quiten him with his lips.
  * That growl turned into a quiet moan of surprise before he closed his eyes, reciprocating the kiss eagerly. There’s a lot of hisses and apologies in between, but they somehow manage to get on the same wavelength. Seteth was still too hesitant to do anything with his tongue, so for now he hoped that Byleth was satisfied with his feverent open mouth kisses. It takes Byleth a few times to adjust to the press of each kiss, but he was getting the hang of it slowly but surely. See, look what you’ve done Seteth, now he’s practically glued to him not that he’s complaining too much. <strike>That pile of work can be taken care of after his partner is satisfied</strike>👀.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a Twitter now! If you are interested, go check it out at @EternaWrites!


	65. Claude x Reader Motion Sickness Wyvern Riding Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get a request where Claude's s/o wants to try wyvern riding but they get motion sickness easily, rip them.

As a person that’s afraid of heights, I can only _imagine_ what getting motion sickness from a wyvern is like omg. If I _ever ever_ go up in the air, I’ll definitely need a bag lol.

  * When you first mention it to Claude, you honestly don’t expect him to try a test ride immediately after the words leave your lips. But he’s a man of action and he wants to see all the cute faces you’ll make when you get on his trusty steed... that can also cleave you in two. But that’s only if she doesn’t like someone.
  * Claude’s excitement made you forget allll about your motion sickness, even as he helped you mount and settle in before telling her to take off. The minute her feet left the ground, you felt the annoying twinge of nausea. You groaned and gripped on the back of Claude’s sleeve, pulling youself closer to him as the wind lapped over your face.
  * He let out a cheery “yahoo!” and wrapped your arms around his waist as he held onto the reins, telling you that he’s been wanting to do this with you for so long. Your weak groan barely reached his ears, accompanied by the “I think I’m gonna be sick” which spurred him into action. He literally only had .5 of a second to react by pulling your arms out from under his and turning your head to the side carefully so that he didn’t make your nausea worse. His wyvern let out a questioning warble and tucked her wings inward to go into a gentle glide.
  * Although you didn’t puke up your breakfast, your dry heaving left your body flushed and your mind disoriented as Claude ran soothing fingers up and down your back while not trying to get anything on himself. Internally, he cursed himself for forgetting the fact that mounts made you get motion sickness. How could he forget something so important?? Hopefully you weren’t on the verge of strangling him for being a forgetful boyfriend.
  * Just when he gets ready to grab at his wyvern’s reins again and direct her closer to the ground, you loop your hand around his wrist to stop him in his tracks saying that you were still able to continue. Before he could persist that you needed to get down so that you could rest, he glanced over at your weary yet reassuring smile that made him decide to keep going. Good thing his wyvern is used to not being guided around by the reigns because he can give you his undivided attention and describe what it’s like to be in the air during battles and marches.
  * He tells you about how he’s imagined whisking you away in the middle of the night to go out for a ride and how he wanted to show you what it was like to touch the clouds and see the stars up close. Claude furrows his brows when he says “I don’t know if you’d be able to handle it. I wouldn’t want your motion sickness to keep you from enjoying yourself.” your pulse flutters at his thoughtfulness, your mind already conjuring up what that would be like. You immediately deny it and say that as long as his wyvern flies at a steady pace, you’ll be fine. But in return, he has to do something for you that he might not enjoy either as payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a Twitter now! If you are interested, go check it out at @EternaWrites!


	66. Byleth x Shy! Reader Anonymous Confession Letter Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy Student!Reader where they have a crush on Professor Byleth and send them an anonymous love letter, but never tell the professor it was them until five years later after they get together.

This!!! I need this kind of fluff right now omg that’s so cute and hopefully it softens the blow for the Claude hc coming out next. I hope you enjoy it~

  * As you were writing the letter, you couldn’t stop thinking about how Professor Byleth would react. Would they gently let you down? Tell you that the idea of being with a student was repulsive? Would they even have tea time with you anymore? Your mind conjured one insecure thought after another and by the time you quill scratched along the last line of parchment.
  * Knowing that your Professor has the tendency to scout at night, you knew that you’d need to wait and go to the cathedral when he was eating lunch with another student. You’d just need to keep the letter secure in your pocket and make sure no one else sees it. Imagine your luck after choir practice, Dorothea came up to you wanting you to listen to her newest hymn. Then, you ran into Sylvain inside the corridor flirting with some random girl, who thankfully only stopped to greet you. And _then_, Hilda’s loud whinning could be heard as you approached the training grounds complaining to Claude about breaking a sweat. By the time you managed to sneak up the steps to reach Byleth’s door, the letter was wrinkled <s>from your tight grip</s>. After pacing back and forth in front of their opened door, you just decided to throw caution to the wind and leave it on their work desk.
  * Throughout the remainder of the year, you try to remain nonchalant whenever you interacted with them. Shoving your feelings deeper into the depths of your heart so that you wouldn’t have to face them outright. Even when you keep your promise to the Professor and return to the monastery with a heavy heart, you wanted to keep the promise you made to the others, to _them_. So imagine your relief when you find out your ex-teacher is alive and well after being asleep for 5 years. The depressed cloak looming over you lifted when you saw their small smile.
  * Oddly enough, every change they got, they would offer to spend time with you over tea, in the sauna, at the cafeteria, giving kind compliments during lectures, and they’re even at your side on the battlefield at every chance. The amount of time they spent with you honestly worried you after some point, in fear that your feelings would become more and more apparaent to them over time. Little did you know that Byleth was spending all this time with you because they felt the same way. Honestly, it’s like a dream come true.
  * By the time the two of you were engaged, Byleth finally revealed to you that they knew the entire time that you were the person who wrote that letter. After reading over your worksheets and homework assignments for months, they recognized your handwriting. They’d never seen your face get so red, a garbled sound escaping your lips as you stared with wide eyes. You mean... they knew about your feelings for all these years and didn’t say anything??? At least you can say that Byleth is ever the attentive fiance and you can always depend on them. The confused puppy dog stare they gave you made your heart twinge and you muttered out an apology. It looks like your letter helped bring the two of you together, so if anything you have to say thank you to your younger self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, go check out my Twitter at @EternaWrites!


	67. Claude x Reader Unsent Letters Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about this request where its the post timeskip but you get separated from claude, and you don't know if you're going to see him again when the empire is taking over, so you write letters to claude but u never send them, one day u are able to reunite with him but u still keep the letters, what if claude found those letters without u knowing, and all the letters are about your feelings

OMG ANON!!! This is the most divine prompt I’ve seen in a while. It gives me a chance to be angsty _and _add a dash of love and fluff all at the same time!!! Please feel free to give me more like this when my ask box opens. You never know, I might do the same prompt with different guys and keep the same intro so I remember👀👀👀. Edit: This turned out much longer than I expected, but I hope you all like it!

  * Each letter you wrote when the two of you were separated were frantic scrawls, voicing your deepest darkest fears and your constant worry for his wellbeing. Did he make it out of the clash without any mortal wounds? How was he feeling after discovering Edelgard’s betrayal? What would happen to the everyone now? And as each week passes by, your messages tone down from being frantic to downright sombre and depressed. As that time molded into years, your letters were the only form of comfort you had, clearly expressing thoughts and emotions you’ve had about him and how much you worry for him. In a way, you were honestly kinda glad that you never gathered the courage to send the letters. You recounted countless memories of your school days and it helped you to keep the memory alive. To keep his love for you alive...
  * Little did you know that one of these days, Claude would unearth the box solely out of curiosity. He plopped down onto your bed, legs swinging back and forth as he thought of different ways to surprise you. Only for the boot heel to kick something solid underneath your bed, causing him to bend over and inspect the object, discovering the worn box. The lid was tilted awkwardly as the neatly folded pieces of parchment jutted out of the worn box. Picking one up and carefully unfolding it, his eyes quickly skimmed over the undated letter his eyes immediately catching the “Dear Claude”.... this was a letter directed to him?? Wait...
  * After reading over the first one, the walls he kept himself isolated in crumbled after he pulled letter after letter from the box. He couldn’t help but let out a frustrated huff towards himself, here he was doubting if you still held feelings for him after all these years. Yes... he could’ve simply asked you, but these pieces of parchment aged by time and constant folding and unfolding had a stronger affect on him. Every endinig paragraph was an ode of adoration to him, asking how he was doing, if he was getting enough sleep at night, to make sure he untangled his hair in the morning. You reminded him time and time again in each letter that you loved him with your entire being and that you missed him dearly. One letter was just a memory of the two of you stargazing, hushed whispers fluttering between the two of you, those buried hopes and dreams resurfacing at the thought of forging a better tomorrow.
  * One letter in particular was torn at the corners and littered with dry yet translucent stains accompanied with blood. Goddess only knows what state you were in before you wrote this letter, defending the people of the village that took you in with your life... that was only something you would do. Put yourself in front of others and shield them from harms way.
  * Claude had to press a hand to his flushed face, squeezing his eyes shut to try and shove down the tidal wave of emotions he felt crash against his walls. To think, you spent all these years thinking about him constantly never once giving up on him, even when the two of you never crossed paths again until now. Honestly, he felt disgusted with himself... he should’ve never doubted you. He just _had_ to find you now and apologize, though no amount of apologizing can get rid of the weight he feels. Not until he sees how you react.
  * When he hears the jiggling of your doorknob, he sits ramrod straight not even making a attempt to reassemble the letters because he’d be caught either way. You entered the room without noticing him yet, clearly lost in your own thoughts until you faced him and let out a startled yelp. How were you supposed to know that Claude would be in your room? The haunted expression on his face was a clear distinction that something was wrong here. Before you could open your mouth and ask him what was wrong, he beat you to the chase.
  * “S/o, I... I read some of your letters.” He said, taking notice of the way your precious box was cracked open with a few letters scattered along your bedsheet. The sight of the bloody one in his hand caused your mind to reflect on that day, remembering the pain you went through. And at the same time, wondering if he was experiencing any pain of his own.
  * “I....was supposed to send those but I just never found the courage to. I’m sorry, Claude.” You whimpered, eyes cast downward so that your hair helped to hide the tears forming. The last thing you wanted to do was make him feel bad.
  * His feet pressed harshly against the floorboards as he hopped off your bed, storming over towards you with a serious glint his eyes as he hesitantly took you into his arms. His own expression shifting from neutral to pensive when you buried your head into his shoulder, the fabric already dampening. The soft whisper of, “if anything, it should be me apologizing s/o. I’m so sorry for every doubting you.” really had you reeling. You just shook your head, not entirely sure of what he was talking about but you wanted him to know that he was forgiven.
  * Hearing your muffled words only caused his hold on you to tighten, relishing in the moment of your bonds healing. The raw emotion formed in this moment made you weak in the knees, causing them to give out before you even knew it. But with Claude’s quick reflexes, he managed to hoise you up by the waist and held you in place. A startled yelp left you as he made you wrap your legs around his waist and he shifted the two of you around until he was sitting on your bed once more, holding onto you for dear life. You couldn’t help but card your fingers through his slick hair, dragging your nails along his scalp to help soothe him. The both of you were shaking from such an overwhelming moment, a conversation echoing through the silence between your hushed breathing and intimate touches.
  * After some time passed and the two of you settled down, Claude pulled away from your embrace with red tinged eyes to peck you on the lips. A chuckle escaping him when you leaned forward for your own kiss, an “I love you” pressed against his lips. With a smile, he pulls away to resist your kisses again and in return presses his lips under your eyes, along your cheekbones, down your jaw, and a extra one towards your neck for extra measure. A breathy laugh escaped you when his hands dragged along your sides, making you squirm at the tickling sensation. It was a conversation of sincerity and devotion, each trail of fingers, each caress.
  * “...Since those letters are addressed to you, I’m okay with letting the recipient finally read them all.” You hummed, nodding your head in approval when he asked if you were sure. These letters would help open the conversation of what both of your lives were like during your half a decade apart. And how unbearable it was to be without the other. You never know, Claude may have a couple of unsent letters of his own that he’d like for you to see someday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, go check out my Twitter at @EternaWrites!


	68. Felix x Byleth Married Life + Children Rated T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Felix X Byleth after timeskip? Domestic sort of stuff please!

Coming right up! I guess these reqs will be deemed as “Felix Loving Hours” 😂 not like I mind lol. I’m just gonna merge these two since they’re related! “Can you write a cute fluffy family day with Felix, his kid(s), and his wife?”

  * So I know you all must be wondering, what on earth do Felix and Byleth do after they get married?? Well, my honest opinion is that when Byleth’s not drowning in her Archbishop duties she’s in Fraldarius territory helping Felix train upcoming recruits. It also gives Felix the perfect opportunity to see if he can best his wife with new tactics...only to get his ass handed to him when she uses all her cards rip. Even with his surmounting losses, he still enjoys the thrill of clashing blades with her and hopefully one of these days he’d get to face the Sword of the Creator’s power head on. Now if only he can get her to stop caring about wounding him...
  * In return, he likes to go on missions with Byleth whenever she has to do “work for the church” that just so happens to involve wiping out a group. He doesn’t like the idea of Byleth tainting her blade on people who aren’t worth the fight, so he mowes them down for her. On the bright side, when they return from the fight, Felix let’s his wife tug him into the bath to take a nice soak together. Byleth enjoys talking down his dark locks from his loose ponytail and running her fingers through his tresses. While Felix will never admit it, he does enjoy the feeling of her plush body pressed against his own and the relaxing downstroke of her fingers makes his body tremble. I 100% hc that Felix’s head is very sensitive to the touch and Byleth takes advantage of it any chance she gets to turn him into a grumpy lump of mush.
  * It’s a few years into their marriage before the two of them settle down long enough to decide that they want to have kids. Between Seteth’s constant mother hen syndrome, Sylvain’s constant teasing about “Felix never wanting snot nosed brats of his own”, the church community and their closest allies wanting to have a celebration of this new life..... things are pretty stressful for the two. Byleth pushes herself to work up until the 6th to 7th month because of Felix’s constant <s>and loud</s> demands that she needs to stay home and rest. The birth itself goes smoothly with the help of top healers from the army and the Knights of Seiros thanks to Alois, who also practically tore Byleth’s eardrums out as he boasted about being a godparent.... though she hadn’t even asked him yet.
  * Whether they have a boy or a girl, Felix is going to make sure that he’s around to care for him. He doesn’t want his son or daughter to experience the same emotions he felt for his own father up until his death. That cycle of tormet itself was buried along with his father fortunately. So he unwillingly gives is Dukedom work to his remaining family members, Sylvain, and Ingrid who all promised to help pitch in. Byleth is beyond exhausted after the birth and takes a few months off from work to rest and care for her child. So she leaves most of her work to Seteth to take care of which he accepts without any issue.
  * When the baby cries at 3 in the morning, Felix is already on his feet with a bottle and diaper in hand to cater to their needs. The times when he actually lets Byleth get out of bed to help, she sits in the chair swaddling the small infant with Felix’s hand loosely clenched on her shoulder. Who holds the baby any time that they get you might wonder? It’s definitely Felix, no matter who is around him. Normally, you’d probably think that Sylvain could get a rise out of him about it, but think again. The awakening to parenthood has left him immune to any jabs Sylvain has to offer....well....at least when their child is in his arms. The second Byleth takes the baby away he’s back to his same old same old bark.
  * When the three of them are spending time together, it usually involves the three off them sitting with their infant cradled in Byleth’s arms. The lean muscle of Felix’s arms digging into her sides as he wrapped them around her waist, occasionally poking the baby’s soft cheek or letting them wrap their tiny hands around his finger. Red alert, red alert Felix is extra soft at hand holding, but his newborn holding his hand is an instant wipe to his consciousness. It’s too pure for his heart. Sometimes when he’s holding the baby, they tend to reach up and yank his locks free. So he has to go seek Byleth’s help to fix his hair without jostling their baby around too much. Oh and did I mention that he’s overprotective? He was already the Sword and Shield of the Archbishop, but that also extends to his child. He’ll protect them and educate them about the world so that the reality of the world is less of an impactful blow. He’s definitely not one to sugarcoat things, so expect a lot of blunt answers lol.
  * Would he have more kids? Well, he’d probably wait a couple of years in between but as long as Byleth is okay with it, he’s down for a few more! By the time they get older, he’ll have his own mini army of soldiers that he’ll 100% be proud of even if they don’t pick up a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, go check out my Twitter at @EternaWrites!


End file.
